Inside my own fanfiction (rewrite)
by fulcrum101
Summary: rewrite of my story, inside my own fanfiction. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Inside my own fanfiction (rewrite)

Summary: rewrite of my story, inside my own fanfiction. Modern AU.

Ch. 1 Prologue

Lets see. Check list. College homework, done. America being China's bitch, done. Well, nothing else to do, except type up a story. What kind of story…. Ender's game, no. Area 88, nope. Space battleship Yamato, no. What to fucking write…

"Airbend!" I remember the TV's on. Brother must have left it on, went to practice his guitar. I feel Korra's pain. Wanting to word-bend, but nothing happening. Buckets. I look at the watch, 2200 hours. Hit the hay.

Plop in the couch, listening to my Ipod, to Linkin Park. As the music lulls me to sleep, I hear a loud winding noise, like a jet engine. _What the…_

I wake up to the sound of traffic noise. _Where am I_ … I get up, taking aware of my surroundings. Okay. For some reason I'm wearing a uniform of sorts. The pockets contain a wallet, car keys, and that's about it. I open the wallet, noting that nothing is in it. Except some currency in a different language. I guestimate around 40, If I added the numbers correctly.

I walk out into a bright sun, noting that the people are clothed differently. The buildings are different. _Kinda like Legend of Korra._ I stop walking, taking a better look of my surroundings. I count at least 6 sato-mobiles. _Wait. Sato-mobiles? I may be a cynic, but I'm not crazy._ I continue walking, eventually running down some random street, to god knows where.

 _Must be near a power-plant_. I look at the large factory, thinking of the Chernobyl nuclear power-plant disaster. I look at an ally, and notice something of interest. A rifle dumped in the ally. I pick it up, dust it off, and take a good look at it. _Dragunov sniper rifle. Never thought I'd hold one in my hands. I'm keeping this._ Slinging the rifle, and quite happy with my find, I continue walking down the street.

I notice Asami run into Mako. I run up to them, hearing their conversation. "…I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." Mako said. "I'll take care of that." Asami replied.

"Wait!" I shout, running up to them. Both of them look at me, wondering who I was. I failed to notice Asami's head tilt to the side for a second. "Do you know where I can get a map of the city?" I ask. Luckily, Asami had a spare in her jacket. "Thanks. Miss…"

"Asami."

I walk away, opening the map when they call me back. Mako pops an interesting question. "You're from the United Forces?" "What?" I reply. I look down at my clothes, only to notice I was wearing a type of uniform, for the United Forces, the military of the United Nations. _Funny._

"I recognize this uniform. Future Industries makes just about everything for the military." Asami said. _That include weapons?_ I cynically think, knowing that her father was an under-cover equalist. Asami walks closer, inspecting it. I step back a foot, putting my hand on the sling of my rifle. "You're in the air-force." Asami said. "That's amazing." Mako joined.

"What air-force?" I ask, confused. Last I checked, republic city didn't have an air-force at the moment. The only organization that had aerial craft in huge quantity was the metal-bending police force.

"You don't know, it's a new branch of the military. Only 4 years old. From what I heard, they have a lot of amazing stuff." Asami said. "Where's the base?" I ask. _Finally, a place to sit and gather my wits_. "Under air-temple Island." Asami replied. I lightly shake my head, and give her a cynical smile. "You expect me to believe that? The water pressure will crush it." I reply.

"Go to the island. And ask Tenzin about the base." Asami replied.

"And if he doesn't know?"

"He knows. My father and General Iroh talked to him about it."

"Why would your father, a civilian get involved with military affairs, unless the military hired him for some special project?" I point out.

"Does it matter? He went there. Future industries makes supplies the military. Along with the Fire Nation." Asami retorted.

"Fine." I mutter. _We'll see._

With no other option, I say good-by and head towards the Island. _Funny. I had an idea a bit back, of an underground air-force base. Under the Island itself. But I doubt the physics will agree with it._ I began to rethink my talk with Asami and Mako. _Shouldn't have been so jaded. It's only because I know the complete truth. This is going to be a bitch like none other._

As I left, Mako and Asami talked to each other.

"Okay, that's strange. He comes out of nowhere, asks for a map of the city, and doesn't know about the air-force." Asami said.

"Yeah. That's a bit strange. You said your father worked on the base with General Iroh. He in the military?" Mako asked.

"I'll tell you later at dinner." Asami said, riding away.

I knock on the front door, and Pema answered. "Hello?"

"I'm Jackson, from the united forces. Is Tenzin home?"

"He's in a meeting right now. Something wrong?" Pema asked, curious.

 _Feel like Colonel Graff in Ender's game, just before he recruits Ender to the battle school, and the war._ "Nothing's wrong. But, do you know anything of a military base underground? 4 years ago General Iroh came here with an idea in mind."

That caught Pema's attention. She let me in the temple. She offered me something to eat, I declined asking for a drink instead. The two of us talked a bit about the secret base. Pema knew about it, and showed me the way. We headed to an elevator. "How deep is it?" "Deep enough. General Iroh didn't want any other country finding out about it." "Yeah, because if they did, you're fucked. They'll launch an attack, probably with subs, and blow it to pieces, and they'll take the temple down as well." I reply.

"You and Lin would get along just perfectly." Pema says.

"What makes you say that?"

"Already, you're cynical. And I can sense some anger. She's cynical and bitter. And cold. I've not seen her show any emotion."

"That's pretty much me. I only focus on the job. No distractions. So good luck getting to know me well."

An awkward silence passed before Pema spoke up again, about the temple.

"This temple took Chief Beifong's bending rage, and it's still standing." Pema said, laughing. I know what she was talking about. Tenzin breaks up with Lin, and Lin goes berserk, destroying the temple in the process. I'd kinda like to see that.

After a few more minutes, we finally hit ground level. "Any idea what's in here?" I ask.

"We really don't know. Military matters and all. Might wanna figure it out yourself." Pema replied.

"Head back up. When Tenzin comes home, tell him to come down here." I order.

I open a door and stare at what I see.

"Holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2 planes and tarrlok

Ch 2 Planes and Tarrlok

"Holy shit."

The lights turn on, and I see a long line of, what appeared to be, MiG-29s. I notice that a part of the underground base is still dark. I walk forward and turn on more lights. Staring me in the face, was a Su-37 Terminator. Looking to the right and left of the super-fighter, I noticed a few more Terminators.

 _It's just like Battlestar Galactica. They have 40 of the old Mk 2 vipers, and a dozen or so of the new Mk 7s._

Meanwhile, Tenzin came home, and was told to find me. "Anyone down here?" Tenzin asks.

Not getting an answer, he walks forward, and is witness to a long line of advanced fighters.

Tenzin kept on walking down hanger deck, eventually finding me, sitting in one of the fighters, lounging about.

"Hey Tenzin. Did you know this was down here?" I ask.

"Yes. I was told about this project. An airbase underground, especially under the temple, considering where the temple is situated." Tenzin said.

"I'm reading up on a manual for the Su-37 Terminator. This plane, and those behind it. The others lined wingtip to wingtip are MiG-29 Fulcrums." I said.

"What's your name?"

"Jackson."

"First or last?"

Sighing, I tell Tenzin everything. "My name is Ezra Jackson. I just woke up here in the city hours ago. I'm not supposed to be here. I… I'm from a different time dimension, or something like that. You understand?" The look on Tenzin's face said no.

"No. I don't. And before you ask me, I've looked into the documents about the spirit world. There is nothing about different times, dimensions, or whatever you call it. If what you say is true, which I'm having the hardest time believing, you're stuck here." _Crap._ I think. "We're having dinner in a few hours. Want to join?"

"I'll drop in to get some food, but that's it. And let me know when it's ready. I'll be busy. One more question. It looks like this place is highly furbished, ready for a world war. Where is everyone?"

"Not here. This project was planned years ago and the base created, along with the planes. But the budget was cut, and this place was abandoned." Tenzin said.

"Pity. These planes are very maneuverable and deadly. Especially the Terminator. A good fleet and Republic City has the most powerful air-force in the world. Man, if only the Russians made them in mass numbers. They'd be untouchable for a while. If their economy held." I said.

"Russians?" Tenzin asked.

"Country on earth. It's a very long story." I said.

"I'm sure it is." Tenzin said.

"You've no goddamn idea." I darkly said.

Tenzin headed back into the temple, leaving me with the fighters. I counted 40 of them. Just like Battlestar Galactica.

"How did Asami know about it?" I muttered to myself.

It then occurred to me. Asami is going to be the future CEO of future industries. Her father is grooming her to take over. So she must have caught some word of his projects.

Resigned to my fate, I started examining a MiG-29. I reach into my pocket, and lo and behold, my Ipod was in my hand. I looked, dumfounded. Shrugging my shoulders, I put the headphones inside and start listening to Queensryche. Song, Eyes of a stranger. It somehow fit. _Okay. You just ran into Mako, Asami, Pema and Tenzin. From what I can remember from the show, Tarrlock should be coming in a few hours to recruit Korra for his anti-Amon squad._ Snorting a thought comes to mind. _Bull. He wants special forces in play, he needs to call the police, or the military. Having a politician start their own private army, is a bad sign. It's like the Gestapo, or the KGB. Political military-police._

"FUCK!" I yelled, a thought entered my head. This program was a prototype. Hiroshi wanted to create weapons for Amon and the equalists. This was a cover up.

"It's just like the Soviet Union flying their planes near the boarders of NATO, in preparation for WW3!" I yelled, realizing the implication.

Meanwhile, Pema and Tenzin were talking about their 'guest.'

"It's interesting. Ezra appears out of nowhere, from a different world, called Earth. And he knows those planes real well, the names and capabilities. He hinted that the Terminator is extremely lethal." Tenzin said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You said the project was abandoned years ago, so few know about it. But I wonder how Ezra knew about it. And he's an interesting person. Angry and cynical. When we talked about the base, he figured someone would attack it, and the temple." Pema said.

"He and Chief Beifong would get along fine. Both have one thing in common. Paranoia."

"Yeah. He also said he doesn't get along well with others, and is only concerned with his job."

"Should we introduce both to each other?"

"You wanna do that, go ahead. Your funeral."

 _Hiroshi Sato is an equalist. I can't let him get a hold of the planes and weapons._ Checking around, I noticed that most, if not all of the planes and accompanying missiles and bombs came from the fire nation. Few came from Future Industries. Then again, building a military is very hard. Easier to have another country help build it with you. _Don't have to worry about that. Wonder if Zafou can supply us with weapons and supplies._ Immediately, I put the brakes on that thought. _Lin hates her sister right now. That's a disaster waiting to happen, and I'll be in the middle. Just rely on the fire nation._

Korra came back to the temple, not wanting to meditate, but to celebrate that she was a pro-bender. Tenzin, needed to tell Korra about the secret base.

"Korra, we need to talk."

"Tenzin, I'm staying on the fire-ferrats, and that's final." Korra declared.

"Something else, Korra." Tenzin looked, making sure the doors were closed, and no-one was around. "We have an air-force base, right underneath the temple. There's a door leading to it. I'll show you where it is, but **don't** under any circumstances go through it. I cannot stress it enough."

"Okay. What's the big deal?" Korra asked, intrigued.

"We have a soldier at the base, Ezra Jackson…Lets say he's another Lin Beifong. From what little I talked with him, he seems to be a bit odd. Nothing too bad."

Korra groaned. She dislike Lin, and now Tenzin told her that another, probably worse, version was in the temple, under her feet. To add to the fact that Tenzin was constantly drilling on her airbending, and, god forbid, meditating, she wondered if staying at the pro-bending tournament wouldn't be such a bad idea. Right now, she was seriously considering it.

"Tell me I won't have to run into him a lot." Korra pleaded.

"You won't. He plans on staying in the base. I think he wants to have as few friends as possible for now. However, he'll come up for dinner. Doubt he'll stay." Tenzin reassured.

Later, Tenzin and his family were sitting for dinner, when Tarrlok came in, trying to have Korra join his task force. Korra refused. "I'm assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me." Tarrlok declared.

"Really?" Korra asked, surprised.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. That someone is you."

"Join your task force, I can't."

 _So let it be written, so let it be done,_ I think, as I head to the kitchen. From what I heard, Tarrlok was about to leave. I enter the kitchen, calling for the councilman.

"Tarrlok!" He looks at me, confusion and surprise on his face, on everyone's face for that matter, as I was wearing a full anti-gravity suit, helmet on arm.

"You're making a task force, to fight Amon, right?"

"Yes. You interested?"

"No. Tell me, how big a threat do you think the equalists are?"

"Not too much right now. Couple strikes, should take care of them." Tarrlok said, a smug look on his face.

"Couple strikes. So not too big a threat right now." I muttered, and Tarrlok nodded in agreement.

"That's what that the equalist are to you, a dumbed down cartoon, dreamed up by some asshole on main st, just to sell soap. Let me tell you something!( starts pacing the dining room) The equalist soldier, is a combat veteran. Armed with extensive hand-to-hand training, capable of using anything object as a weapon. He can survive underground, off of shit for food, and lie in misery, you couldn't imagine! He or she doesn't care if they get wounded or killed. As long as they're taking you down, that's all that matters." Glaring at Tarrlok, I finish up. "Think of them however you want. But do not fail to disrespect your enemy's desire to put you and your task force into an early grave. Understand?"

"I get the message." Tarrlok flatly replied, not wanting to listen.

"One more thing. Only the enemy is your teacher. Only they will teach you how to fight. They will show you your weaknesses, their strengths. You will also figure out your strengths, their weaknesses. Take my advice to heart. For now, Amon and the equalits are your teacher."

I grab a plate, some food, and walk away. Everyone stared as I walked to the base. Tarrlok soon left. A deep silence occurred. "Well that was something." Meelo said, trying to break the silence.


	3. Chapter 3 Gala, new friend, discoveries

Ch 3 Gala, new friend, discoveries

I angrily paced inside the base, furious at Tarrlok. He thinks he can just waltz inside the temple, without even knocking first, the nerve of that guy!

I walk to a good sized locker, and open it up. A bunch of guns is stored. AK 74s, M4, Dragunovs, etc. I grab an RPK machine gun and set it up. I pull the trigger and empty the clip of 40 bullets.

"Anger management, Avatar style." I muttered, putting the machine gun away, and grabbing my Dragunov rifle.

I opened a newspaper and taped it against a metal plate. I aim the rifle and set the scopes reticule on a photo of Tarrlok. I pull the trigger and got a few shots on target. I smiled in response.

"Ezra, you here?" Tenzin asked, entering the base via elevator.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said, grabbing a shotgun.

"Let me guess. You're angry." Tenzin said, looking at the many shells.

"Yes." I said, racking the pump.

"I know Tarrlok is a prick." Tenzin said.

"He won't let this go." I said, putting the shotgun away, and walking towards one of the Fulcrums.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"I know what's going to happen. He's going to try and have Korra join his KGB. Korra won't accept, so he'll throw a Gala as a last ditch attempt." I said, sitting in the cockpit and started the jet.

"How do you know?" Tenzin asked.

"This is going to be very strange and weird, but I know what will happen. Just be careful around Tarrlok. I know what will happen if he gets too much power. You know what happened in Ba Sing Se during the war?" I asked.

"Yeah. My parents told me about it." Tenzin said.

"It's going to be like that, if not worse." I said, moving my hand angrily and produced a blast of air.

"You're an airbender?" Tenzin asked.

I didn't speak, but looked in surprise. I look over the forward canopy and fire a blast of air. I was an airbender. How it happened, no idea. Then again, the technology was supposed to be 1920s, not modern day fighter jets.

Sitting in the cockpit, I closed the canopy and rolled the fighter jet towards a catapult built into the wall. A hook grabbed the front wheel and pulled the jet snug against the wall. A counter was displayed on the HUD, and when it hit zero, the MiG29 was suddenly pulled upward. Struggling against the crushing G-force, I grabbed the accelerator and pushed it forward.

Inside the temple, Korra was in her room going over why Tarrlok wanted to have her join his task force. Normally, she'd want to, but she was so scared of Amon. She saw him take away someone's bending. Bolin almost lost his bending. She didn't want anything to do with Amon right now. Just master her airbending, and what is that noise?

A glass heavily vibrated on a table and fell, breaking when it hit the floor. Korra heard a loud noise and looked out her window, seeing the MiG29 fly from the water and over the city.

Inside the cockpit, I looked down at the city, noting how bright it is.

"Hell of a view." I muttered. I pushed the throttle forward and felt the engines kick in at top speed. I quickly pulled the control stick back, and pulled off Pugachev's Cobra.

"Holy shit!" I said, quickly leveling out the fighter. "Note to self. Only do that on the Su-37."

Then it hit me. How was I going to land?

"Shit." I muttered, as I looked at the fuel gauge, and the city. I had to find a place to land, and fast. The bridges out of the option, but I still had one idea. I called Tenzin and talked to him.

"Tenzin, I need your help." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Simple. I need to land, but can't see a good place to land my jet. Have one of the water benders create an ice runway 6 miles long. Very thick." I said.

I watched as the ice was created then lined up for the landing. I held my breath as the plane rolled down the ice tarmac, and let it out when I stopped. Some earth and water benders used their bending to lift my plane from the ice and onto the temple grounds. One of the earth benders motioned for me to move my jet forward several inches forward.

Doing so, the earth bender moved his arms and the back end dropped 90 degrees. I watched as me and the jet were slowly lowered down into the base.

"That's one way to do it." I said, taking my helmet off.

Next morning, I went for a little jog around the temple. I noted the points of architecture, and calculated how it would hold up against one of the missiles or bombs in the base. Rounding a corner, I saw Bolin and Korra talking about when they met Amon.

"That was creepy. He was like 'I will take away your bending.' I'm still having nightmares." Bolin said, unintentionally scaring Korra.

"Hey Ezra." Korra shouted.

"Who's he?" Bolin asked.

"A soldier from the military. He's unstable." Korra muttered.

"This is my friend, Bolin."

Bolin and I shook hands. Noticing a strong grip. That's good. Brute strength will come handy in a fight.

"Korra says you're crazy." Bolin declared.

Laughing, I reply that I was paranoid and cynical, not crazy. Of course, I couldn't care less.

"So you flew that plane last night?" Korra asked.

"Yep. Sure did." I said, smiling.

"You look like you enjoyed it." Bolin said.

"Best damn thing ever." I replied.

I see Tarrlok's page, carrying a large gift basket. "Who's that for?" I ask.

"For Korra, from Tarrlok."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra said.

"Who's Tarrlok? Is he bothering you?" Bolin said, punching his hand.

"No. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra said.

"Oh. That's better." Bolin said.

"He's a power-hungry bastard, who needs to get impeached, or shot." I harshly spat.

"Wow. That's a little harsh." Bolin said.

"Think about it. He gets his task force, and takes down Amon. But what's to stop him from using the task force as his private army? The city could turn into a police state in the blink of an eye. And he won't want to leave his position, so the people will have to take matters into their own hands." I said, moving my thumb across my throat.

"Okay. You made your point." Korra said.

"Yeah. Sic Semper Tyrannous." I said, before walking away.

"What does that mean?" Korra asked.

"I don't know." Bolin said.

I headed inside the base and sit inside one of the Terminators. A rather fitting name. 12 missile, advanced maneuverability and avionics. Rolling forward towards another wall catapult, I wait and then it launched straight up into the blue sky over the city.

On the temple, Korra and Tenzin were talking.

"I'm glad your turned down Tarrlok but I want to make sure it's for the right reasons." Tenzin said.

"I'm just focused on my airbending right now." Korra said.

"Yeah. That's what you said." Tenzin said.

The two of them looked up as they heard the roar of jet engines, seeing the lone Su-37 fly higher and higher.

"You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears. Because if they don't, they can throw us off balance." Tenzin said.

Korra looked away, fear on her face.

"I'm always here if you want to talk." Tenzin said, standing up.

"Tenzin, what does Sic Semper Tyrannous mean?" Korra asked.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Ezra said it. What does it mean?"

"It means death to tyrants." Tenzin said.

Korra's eye went wide open in fear and surprise.

Meanwhile, I was flying the Terminator at its limits. Leveling out, I pulled the control stick into my gut and performed a Kulbilt. Relaxing in the cockpit, I inverted the fighter jet and looked thru the canopy. Many clouds were in the air, so I pulled the stick in my stomach and headed towards the city.

A growling noise is heard, and I grab my stomach. And I'm hungry. Not a good combo. Knowing I can't land in the city, I head towards the temple, and just like last night, complete a successful landing.

"Two flights in succession." Tenzin said, meeting me.

"Yep. Now time for a shower, change of clothes, and something to eat." I said.

That night, I walked around the temple, and saw Korra kicking the page away.

"It's an invitation." The page said.

"To what?" Korra asked.

"A gala." I said, surprising the both of them.

"How do you know?" Korra asked, as the page left.

"Let me tell you something about me. I'm not from here. How I got here, I don't know. But, Tarrlok is throwing the gala to try and convince you to join his Gestapo. Don't join." I said.

"I won't." Korra said.

But I knew otherwise. She'd be ambushed by reporters, and since Korra was sheltered at the South Pole for her entire life, she'd succumb.

Getting ready, I grab an M9 pistol and some extra magazines. Putting on a nice suit, I put the pistol in one of the pockets and walk into the living room.

"I'm ready."

"Lets get going." Tenzin said.

We drive towards the Gala, but I look back to the temple, wondering if anyone would break into the base. _All the doors are locked, the base is underground. No-one's getting in there._ But I wasn't one to take chances.

"Who's gonna be participating in this?" I ask.

"A lot of people are going to be there." Tenzin replied.

"Will General Iroh be their? I need to know about my base."

Tenzin didn't answer. We arrive at the Gala. My stomach is in knots, and I know food and drink won't calm it down. _New plan. Find General Iroh, and try and make friends with Lin Beifong. Maybe she can help._ I doubted the last part, but you never know.

Once we get in, I break away from the group, and start looking. I grab a large cup of an odd color juice.

"You gonna down that by yourself?" a voice calls.

I turn around, and see Lin Beifong, wearing her metal uniform. _Holy crap. The Chief herself. She's got a nice figure._ I mentally slap myself for that last comment.

"Maybe. Wanna watch?" I reply.

Lin only smirked. "You know, Korra's got a lot to learn. Can't believe Tarrlok is throwing this shit for her."

"Don't bring up Tarrlok. Couple days ago, he tried to recruit Korra for his task-force. He wants the equalists gone, he should contact the military and the police. Not handle it himself. I gave him a good chewing at that." I smirk in reply.

"Really? I'd like to see that."

"It was really good. I don't think he'll come to me for a while. On the flip note, my job is doing good. Really good."

"How so?"

"I'm in the air force. Took one of the fighters out for a spin. That feeling, beats everything else. Can't wait to get in the cockpit again."

"I'm sure. What's your name?"

"Ezra Jackson."

"Lin Beifong."

The two of us continued to talk about our jobs. I was quite content, but Lin seemed to be holding something back. I knew what it was. She regrets joining the police because she tried to please her mother.

I got the feeling that if she joined because she wanted to, she'd be happier.

"You know, when Korra came in, she tried to go all vigilante. Doesn't sit well with me."

"I agree. But people have to defend themselves. The police can only do so much. And don't even think about adding the military. You don't mix them both. (Pointing to Lin) one protects and serves (points to self) the other defend from enemies of the state. You mix both, the people become enemies of the state, and the enemies of the state tend to become the people. It gets fucked up. Tarrlok wants to start his own task-force. Really. That's not going to work. He'll turn the city into a police-state." My voice level goes higher, and I get increasingly cynical. "I mean, look at Ba Sing Se. Supposed to be a fucking utopia. Bullshit! That was a shit-hole, ran by the Dai Lee. There was no freedom, only tyranny and slavery. You'll end up with martial law, and it all goes down-hill from there. End of story."

We get a couple of looks, but nothing happened.

"So, any plans on the horizon?" Lin asked.

"Only to do my job and defend the city. Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Hypothetical scenario. Your metal-bending police force is gone. Destroyed. You're the only one left, and you have to rebuild it. But, your current job puts you on the front line, so you'll have no chance to rebuild it. What do you do?"

"Keep doing your job. Why?" Lin asked.

"The air force is non-existent. I'm the only one left. Is General Iroh here?"

"He's not here. Don't ask how I know. I know with seismic sense."

"Well, just keep doing my job."

Korra noticed us, and glared at Lin. Lin returned the favor.

"What's that about?" I wonder.

"Just because she's the avatar, doesn't mean the world should fucking bow to her." Lin spat.

"I agree. Rank doesn't mean anything. It's your work ethic that means something. That's how you gain respect. Set an example, and keep going. Those who pull rank, only loose in the end. It's funny. Pema and Tenzin said I'd get along well with you. Of course, I am a cold cynic."

Lin laughed, saying "It's funny because it's true. I was with Tenzin, but things didn't work out."

"Maybe we could work out. We have similar goals and mindsets. What's to stop us?" I ask.

"How old are you?" Lin asked.

"22."

"I'm 50. You think it'll work?"

"I can't see why not."

"I like you kid. Stick to your guns and ideals. We'll get along just fine."

I noticed that Lin was a bit forlorn. We talked, and she was a bit bitter that Korra had this big shindig, and hadn't done anything for it.

"Let me show you something." I say, in a deep voice. I pull Lin forward into a deep kiss. I pull back and tell her "Don't worry about what others think. Don't let it get to you. Just give them the middle finger, tell them fuck you, and live your life. Live well, for it is the greatest revenge."

"Thanks, Ezra. I needed to hear that."

"What are friends for?"

We kiss again, only for a reporter to take a picture. We glare at him, and he walks away. "I've got a bad feeling about this." I whisper.

"You're just cynical. So am I." Lin whispered back.

We walk to a sizable crowd, only to see Korra get attacked from multiple reporters. She gave in, joining Tarrlok's task force. "Fuck." I growl.

Turning aside, I walk towards a table and grab piece of red velvet cheesecake. With no-one looking I quickly put my M9 under the table and pull the slide back, chambering a round. I put it back inside my pocket, and eat some of the cheesecake.

"That shit will fatten you up." Lin said, taking a slice.

"It's a good thing I exercise." I said.

"Keep your piece in your pants right now." Lin said.

I give Lin a WTF look, surprised at what she said.

"Your pistol." Lin deadpanned.

"Jackson, come up." Tarrlok replied.

Grudgingly, I step up. Tarrlok then says smugly "Jackson here, is a member of the united forces military. He'd like to answer a few questions."

I give Tarrlok a fuck you look. Oh how I wanted to pull out my pistol and blow the bastard's brains out. But I didn't and started answering questions.

"Mr Jackson, is the military going to provide assistance with the equalist problem?" a reporter asked.

"Here's my position. The military will not give assistance, unless, **unless** , republic city asks for the military's help. Then we will provide all means possible. The military won't declare martial law, unless the situation requires it. Right now, **the police** (glares at Tarrlok) can handle the equalist threat."

"Would it be better for both the police and military to combine forces to combat Amon?"

"Do not mix both of them. One protects and serves, the other defends against the enemy of the state. You mix both, the military will run wild, and there will be nothing anyone can do about it. I won't do it. But, **But** , if both forces were severely depleted in manpower and strength, then I'll combine, only for the necessity of survival. **However** , the military will be on loan to the police. So we can cut off our support any time we like."

"Are you and the Chief together?"

"What!?" I asked, surprised.

"Someone just told me that he caught you and the chief sucking each other's tongues."

Some of the audience snickers.

"Freedom of the press doesn't give the right for slander. You slander, you'll be in prison."

I meet with Hiroshi Sato. "Mr. Sato, we need to talk."

"Of course. What about?"

"Who made that base?" I asked.

"Oh. That was an experiment I tried. But the budget was cut, so it had to be abandoned. Nothing to worry about." Hiroshi said.

"Okay. You're fired." I said.

"What?" Hiroshi asked.

"The air-force will accept supplies and shit from the fire nation and earth kingdom. I have a feeling it'll go a lot better in the long run. You know, business and all." I said.

"I understand." Hiroshi said, shaking my hand.

The gala ended and Tenzin and his family headed home. I declined a ride, and decided to walk, mulling my thoughts.

 _Just like in the show. Tomorrow night, She'll call Amon for a duel. Have to be there and provide some support. Might kill Amon if I get the chance._

I notice bright lights coming behind me and I turn around, seeing Lin.

"Get it." She said.

I climb in, unsure of what's going on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. But do you know where you're going?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. To the air temple." I replied.

"You've no idea where it is." Lin said. "I'll take you to my house tonight, but in the morning you head to the temple."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said.

As we head towards Lin's house, Lin stops her car.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Thought I saw something." Lin said, scanning the area with her eyes. Deeply breathing, Lin opens the soles on her shoe and stomps on the floor of her car, using her seismic sense.

"Nothing here." Lin said, driving away.

I pulled out my pistol and turned the safety off.

"Don't worry, I'm the chief of police." Lin said.

"Yeah. Chamberlin said, peace in our time, but Hitler attacks a year later, plunging the world into 6 years of hell." I said.

"Chamberlin, Hitler?" Lin asked, confused.

"Long story short. I'm from a different planet called Earth. Lots of violent history. Still going on today." I said.

"Tell me more about it." Lin said.

Pinching my nose, I started talking. I didn't start on a full history lesson, just bits and pieces so Lin has a general idea.

"Your world is fucked up. And I thought the hundred year war was bad. If this WW3 you say happened, no-one would be alive." Lin said.

"Yeah. So where do I sleep?" I asked.

"With me tonight." Lin said.

Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled my pistol out and set it on the table. I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed with Lin.

"You seem to know history a lot. What do you know about our history?" Lin asked, facing me.

"Simple. 4 nations lived in harmony until Fire lord Sozin launched a blitzkrieg on the air-nomads, killing all expect Aang. His successors continued the initial campaign and took over the earth kingdom. Aang defeats Ozai and ends the war once and for all. He and Zuko help build this city. Was this supposed to be a Utopia?" I asked.

"I think so. My mom told me it was to be like that." Lin said.

"That will never happen. It's like Communism. Great on paper, terrible in reality. Humans are bastards. Animals. Expect the worst in life, because it's true." I said.

"As much as I want to continue this delightful conversation, we need to sleep." Lin said.


	4. Chapter 4 encounter with Amon

Ch 4 encounter with Amon

Next morning, I put my clothes on and opened the papers and noticed that Korra and the task force had captured some equalists chi blockers.

"Get a look of this." I said, showing Lin the newspaper.

"Yeah. I see it." Lin said.

"Yeah. Tarrlok has his own Gestapo and KGB. You think this will work?" I asked, standing in the middle of the living room, doing some yoga.

"I don't know about that. You do yoga?" Lin asked, observing me.

"Yeah. It helps a lot." I said, entering pigeon pose and leaning backward.

Lin continued to watch as I went thru some yoga poses, and went wide eyed when I did the splits.

"That's impossible." Lin said, cupping her mouth.

"Proof is in the pudding." I said, leaning forward and backwards.

"Show off." Lin said.

I stood up and grabbed a map of the world. I folded it and was about to leave, when we heard knocking on the door.

"Answer it. I'll be taking a shower." Lin said.

I opened the door and saw Tenzin.

"Morning Tenzin." I said.

"Morning Ezra. Why are you here?" Tenzin asked.

"Lin offered me a ride home last night." I said.

"Where is Lin?" Tenzin asked.

"In the shower. Come on in." I said.

I went to the bedroom and grabbed my pistol. Tenzin raised an eyebrow about that. I glared at him and brandished the M9.

"Nothing happened last night." I said.

I picked up the morning newspaper and flipped thru the pages. I stopped at one page that showed me and Lin kissing at the Gala. Curious, I look closer. The text underneath said **Chief of Police, involved with military.** The story following the picture, droned on, debating if I was telling the truth of not bringing in the military, to help the police. And the picture, suggested otherwise.

"I should liquidate the council, the press, and send anyone who believes this shit to Siberia, and declare martial law! LIKE STALIN!" I ranted, not realizing that's what Stalin did, when he took control of the USSR.

"Who's Stalin, and what's Siberia?" Tenzin asked.

"Stalin's a person, Siberia's a place." I said.

"What's with all the yelling?" Lin asked, coming out of the shower in her uniform. I handed her the newspaper. She looked, and flipped her shit.

"This is just what I fucking need. I got to worry about triads, now Amon, but no. I gotta now worry about this! I should kill the council, the press, and take control of the city. And using the metal bending police force as my private army, will make it so much easier." Lin growled.

Me and Lin glared at Tenzin.

"Don't look at me." He said.

"Tenzin, Tarrlok could use this as ammo, hell Amon could use this as Ammo. Lin, I want to practice my target shooting. Know a spot?" I asked.

"There's a spot in the police station where we practice." Lin said.

At the station, I walked thru, brandishing my pistol. Stupid, yes. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with someone's bullshit right now. Lin shows me the armory and opens it up. I grab a Kar-98k rifle, put a scope on it, and start my shooting.

I knew very well what would happen next. Korra would meet Amon on the memorial island. I loaded up on flashbangs and grenades, and grab a SPAS-12 police shotgun.

That night, I listened on the radio, knowing what would come next.

"I'll tell you why. Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us on Aang Memorial Island. Lets cut to the chase and settle this, if you're man enough to face me." Korra said.

"Fuck." I muttered, and opened an armory. I grab a Skorpion SMG and several magazines. I head to the docks and meet Korra, Tenzin, Tarrlok and some others.

"Korra, this is madness." Tenzin said.

"Don't try to stop me or follow me. I have to face Amon alone." Korra said.

"This is your doing." Tenzin argued to Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk to her out of it, but she made her mind." Tarrlok said.

"To hell you did. Letting Korra go and fight Amon by herself? You trust that bastard to follow the terms? He's a goddamn criminal! He's not going to follow the law! You people are insane sometimes." I said, running across the water with my air bending.

On the island, I head up the various stairs and ladders and find Korra.

"Korra." I said, walking to her, hands up.

"Ezra! What the hell are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's rather stupid you know. Going after Amon himself." I said.

"Well, he isn't here." Korra said, as the clock rang midnight.

Korra started walking, but I grabbed her arm.

"Korra. Amon is ambushing you. He's very skilled in tactics and strategy. Take this." I said, giving Korra a cyanide pill.

"What's this?" Korra asked.

"Cyanide pill. You'll be dead before you hit the floor if you eat or swallow this. It's a last resort." I said.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and walked away. I waited until she was ambushed and captured.

 _I know what'll happen. I have to time this correctly._

I inched my way forward, and heard Amon speak.

"Our showdown, while premature is inevitable. Yeah, I can take away your bending right now, but you'd be a martyr and benders of all nations would rally to your demise. But don't worry. I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel. And I will destroy you." Amon said, before knocking Korra out.

As Korra fell into unconsciousness, a bright flash was scene, followed by gunshots. I tossed two flashbangs into where Korra was captured and started shooting at the equalists. They weren't expecting the sneak attack and I managed to kill 6 of them; the rest vanished into the darkness.

 _Korra's vision: Korra sees Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Yakone. She sees Aang charge, about to attack. Then, another vision is seen. She sees a stair case, wooden. A gunshot is heard, and Tarrlok falls down the stairs. Korra sees Ezra walk down the stairs, shotgun in hand. Ezra proceeds to kill Tarrlok by blowing his kneecaps off, followed by slicing his throat open._

Korra wakes up, seeing Tenzin running towards her.

"Aang?" She weakly asks.

"Korra! Korra, are you alright?" Tenzin asks, shaking her awake.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Amon ambushed me." Korra said.

"Did he take away your bending?" Tenzin asked.

"No. I'm okay." Korra said, producing some fire.

"Thank goodness." Tenzin said.

Korra flung herself at Tenzin, sobbing.

"I was so terrified. I felt so helpless." Korra sobbed.

"It's okay. It's over." Tenzin said.

"You were right. I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt this way before and… and Tenzin, I don't know what to do!" Korra continued.

"Admitting your fears is the first, and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin said.

I watched the scene from the shadows, and didn't make a noise, slipping out and heading towards the air temple island.


	5. Chapter 5 day with Lin

Ch 5 day with Lin

Two days had passed. I found myself in the national library of republic city. It was huge. I found a book about the white lotus. I knew about them, how they were a generational organization. And they were badasses in combat.

"Enjoying it?" Lin asked, sitting next to me.

"I am. It's about the White Lotus. Tough bastards. Reminds me of the Knights Templar." I said.

"What's that?" Lin asked.

"Okay. Let me show you. First, a history lesson." I said, grabbing some paper and a pencil.

"This is Europe." I said, drawing a large oval.

"And this, is the middle east." I said, drawing an extension from the oval.

"Now Christianity had taken over Europe. It's a religion. In the middle east, you had Islam, another religion." I said.

"Why do I know that a fight is bound to happen?" Lin dryly asked.

"You've no idea." I said. "Now, in the middle east, is the city of Jerusalem. The Christians in Europe consider it to be very sacred. So they set out on some crusades, which stands for war of the cross. So, the Christians send in their armies and take Jerusalem and the holy land. For 200 years they hold it, but lost because they were outnumbered and outgunned. Now, you had the army. And both sides had their own 'special forces', groups of soldiers that were greater than the average grunt. The Christians had the Knights Templars. They were formed to provide defense and protection to the holy land and those traveling to and from it. And they were a force to be reckoned with." I said.

"That's amazing. What happened to them?" Lin asked.

"Hell. First, they get kicked out of the holy land. Unable to fully recover it again. After another century, the Templars grew very powerful. The owned a lot of shit. France was in debt to them. So the higher ups decide to kill them. And they had the perfect ammo. The organization was very secretive. No-one knew of the initiations, so you can imagine the rumors that would rise." I said.

"Let me guess. Slander. They were accused of things that were completely false, and they paid for it." Lin deduced.

"Correct. Dozens were cruelly tortured. Hundreds were burned at the stake. The organization was disbanded, and the surviving knights fled to different corners of Europe." I said.

"Damn. That's some crazy shit." Lin said.

"Yeah. It is. Much like how you guys have modern day fighter jets." I said.

"I've heard about that. I've also seen a jet fly over the city. Care to explain that?" Lin asked.

"Flying CAP. Combat air patrol. Want to see the base?" I asked.

"Might as well. I've got the day off." Lin said.

At air temple island, I took Lin to the air base, and my thought were racing like none other. I felt like Sherlock for some reason. My mind was all over the place.

 _Why the hell am I bringing Lin to a top secret air-force base? Why do I feel like asking her out? Why does republic city have advanced fighter jets and weapons, and why the fuck am I here?!_

In the base, I turned on the lights and showed Lin the 40 fighter jets. MiG 29s and Su 37s.

"Wow. Didn't know about this." Lin said.

"Yeah. Project was abandoned years ago. Hiroshi made it." I said.

I walk towards a Su-37 and run checks on it. Tires, check. Gears, check.

"By the way, the plane's in perfect order." Lin said, catching my attention.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at her.

"Seismic sense." Lin said.

"Oh. Anyway, hop it." I said, climbing the ladder and into the front seat of the Terminator.

"Excuse me?" Lin asked.

"I'm gonna take you out for a flight." I said.

"Sounds like 'I'm gonna take you out for a date.'" Lin said, climbing into the second seat.

I quickly put the helmet on, fumbling with the face mask. Clenching my hand, I pushed the accelerator gently forward and headed towards the wall catapult.

"3, 2, 1." I said, and we were launched into the sky.

"Holy Shit!" Lin shouted, surprised at the force of acceleration.

"Yeah. It scare the hell out of me too." I said.

Leveling out, I inverted the fighter and we looked at the city.

"I've looked at the city from a zeppelin. But this is different." Lin said.

Righting the fighter, I decided to fly around a bit, and practiced some maneuvers.

 **Lin POV**

 _This is amazing! I never experienced this before and I'm about to throw up._ Lin thought, as Ezra did a barrel roll. He then headed down toward the city and pulled back up rather sharply.

"Ezra, you mind dialing it down? First time." I said, struggling to hold my lunch in.

"Sure can." Ezra said.

I looked at one of the mirrors in the front of the cockpit and looked at Ezra's reflection. His eyes were steeled in concentration. When I first met him, I got the distinct impression that he got stressed easily, but knew how to handle it. I felt that it would take a good amount to shake him up.

"Mind if a practice some dogfighting?" Ezra asked, turning to me.

"Sure. What's the worst that can happen?" I asked.

"You've no idea." Ezra said, turning back and breathing deeply.

We fly in the most erratic fashion I can think off. I'm barely keeping awake, and my vision starts to get black.

"Shit, I'm blacking out." I said.

Ezra levels the jet and waits a few minutes. He moves his head, looking at the vast skies.

"No-one's here except us." I said.

"Before I came here, I did a lot of research into fighter combat. One thing I learned, was to always keep your head on a swivel." Ezra said.

"Well, I think I've had enough for a day." I said.

"Look at that. Kwong's Cuisine." I said, pointing to the restaurant.

"Good eyes. How's the food their?" Ezra asked.

"Been there a couple times, and its good. Been years since I've been there." I said.

"It's never too late." Ezra said.

A silence occurred between the two of us, and I spoke up.

"What the hell, why not? Lets go." I said.

Ezra turned to me surprised, not expecting that. He smiled in response.

 **Kwong's Cuisine**

That night, we went to the Cuisine. I knew it had a strict dress code, but Lin said she'd cover it. I was suspicious about it.

"What do you mean, I got it covered?" I asked.

"Simple. I'm a Beifong. Lots of money. When my grandparents died, my mom inherited all the money. After she retired from the force, I got it." Lin said.

"Point taken." I said.

Were people going to recognize us from the Gala, yes. Did I care, no. We found a booth and sat down, waiting for a waiter.

"It's funny. The head honchoes of the place had romance in mind." I said, trying to make small talk.

"That's true. Candles, the dim lighting, and the shape of the table no less." Lin said.

"And lots of customers." I said, noting how full the restaurant was.

"Lots of memories. Growing up, I was with Tenzin. We came here a couple of times. Man, that didn't go as planned." Lin said.

A waiter came, and we got some food. It was really good food, and we talked a bit about whatever. The two of us weren't for small talk, so the conversations were few and serious.

"You keep saying Tarrlok is creating some Gestapo or KGB. What are those?" Lin asked.

"Basically, a politician's police force. They are the most zealous elements of the respective nations. The Gestapo served Nazi Germany, the KGB served the Soviet Union. They were brutal and harsh. Heck, zealous is an understatement. They can destroy someone in the blink of an eye." I said.

"And you're afraid Tarrlok will do something like that." Lin said.

"He'll try to. But it won't come to fruition." I said.

And the desert came, and the power shut out. I scanned the room as best as I could. Waiters came in with candles, bringing light into the restaurant again.

"Chocolate. The king of all desserts." I said, grabbing a slice of chocolate. I opened my mouth, only for Lin to shove a piece of dessert down my throat. I returned the favor.

With the desert finished, we left a tip and headed to Lin's house. Inside, Lin pulled started making out with me.

"Lin, wait. You sure about this?" I asked.

"I'm sure. You?" Lin responded.

"Damn the SAM sites. Full throttle ahead." I said.

"I hear ya." Lin said, and pushed me on the bed, metal bending cables around my wrists. For some reason, I was rather calm about it. I did some research on BDSM.

Lin dove forward, and bit his throat. I moaned in pleasure, surprised how good that felt.

"You like that, don't you?" Lin teased. I noticed the predatory look in her eyes. At that moment, I couldn't care less. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. I had a feeling I'd beg for more, long before the night was over. "You're my prisoner." She muttered darkly.

Lin mounted her 'prisoner'. I noticed how flexible her long and lean legs were. Very. I was getting harder by the minute. Lin noticed, started to gyrate on top. Out of my side vision, I noticed two metal cables. My eyes shot wide open, wondering what was gonna happen.

"Don't worry. They won't bite. Much." Lin deadpanned.

One of the cables goes into my mouth, all but gagging me. The other, crawls up my leg. Lin leans forward, leaving hickey and bite marks on me. "More." I mutter.

"What?" She smirked. "I couldn't hear you." The cable in my mouth goes deeper. A throaty groan is heard. Out of the blue, a cable whips against my chest. I was surprised that it felt good.

My body goes taunt as Lin rides me, hard and aggressive. I clutch my hands, as I cum.

"We'll have to work on your stamina. That's for another night." Lin scowls. She moved up to my face, giving me a look at her core. I stick my tongue in, sucking her clitoris. Lin groans in pleasure. I continue my work over and over. Lin cums, and I swallow it.

"Wow. That's amazing." I pant, out of breath.

"Like B/D?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Good. I got more ideas for later." Lin said.

"Where are you getting them?" I asked.

Lin fell asleep, and I fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6 fight at the stadium

Ch 6 Fight at the stadium

Tarrlok walked inside the meeting hall of the council room. He headed to his office and pulled out a file. It had intel on the equalist movement, further updated by his task force. He smirked as he grabbed another folder, with other photographs.

He observed the photos, as it showed Lin with the young soldier, Ezra, having dinner at Kwongs Cusine. He raised an eyebrow at the scene of the two of us shoving chocolate cake down each other's throats.

"What do you see in her?" Tarrlok muttered.

 **Lin Beifong's house**

I woke up, and climbed out of bed. I grab my clothes that were half hazard tossed around the room, courtesy of Lin. _I dug myself in deep. First, I get dumped in this world for some goddamn reason, now I'm in bed with Lin Beifong. Funny how life goes._

I grabbed my Dragunov rifle from the living room and check it for any problems. Finding none, I turn on the radio and listen to some jazz.

"No, no, no." I muttered. I was in the mood for the hardboiled jazz, like in a detective movie.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences." Amon said, on the freq. for only a few seconds.

"Shit." I muttered, knowing full well what would happen.

"You hear that?" Lin asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah. I know what's going to happen." I said.

"Tell me on the way there. I need to head to city hall." Lin said.

"That's where it starts. Council keeps the arena opened, and Amon will attack tonight. Even with security in place. How many officers will you put their?" I asked.

"Well, around 30. Why?" Lin asked.

"If possible, insulate the uniform with rubber. Amon will attack with electric weapons." I warned.

"It'll take weeks to insulate all the uniforms with rubber. And if what you said is true, we'll just have to prepare for it." Lin said.

"God help us." I said.

We head to the city hall and walk in, much to the surprise of those inside.

"The reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win!" Korra said to Tarrlok.

"Yes, exactly what she said." Bolin backed up.

"About time Korra got some common sense." Lin said.

I chambered a round and stepped behind Lin.

"Ready when you are." I said.

Lin nodded and aimed her right arm. Her cables shot forward and broke the wooden gavel Tarrlok was holding.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." Lin said, walking towards the group.

"You do?" Tarrlok asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." Lin said.

I was reminded of wars in earth's past, where smaller countries and militaries defeated the larger more advanced ones, because the superior enemy lost because they weren't unified for the conflict. Vietnam was one example in my mind, along with the current fighting in the Middle East.

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Lets here what our esteemed Chief of police has in mind." Tarrlok said.

"My metal benders will provide extra security for the arena. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"We're dead." I muttered.

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked.

I zoned out the rest of the conversation, knowing what would happen. It would hit the fan, and real hard. I walked out of the city hall and headed towards the air-force base. I grabbed a gas mask, two K-bar knives, a M9 pistol, a Mossberg 500 shotgun, and loaded up with as much shells and pistol mags as possible.

I headed to the police station and met with Lin, watching her officers' load up for the fight.

"How many units are you deploying?" I asked.

"4 airships and a dozen patrol boats. And some officers." Lin said.

"I'll be there." I said, racking the pump on the shotgun.

At the arena, the game is on, and the stands are packed full. Me, I never was a really big fan of sports, but I watched games from time to time. I was with Lin and Tenzin, and we watched as the game continued. It was a brutal fight. The fire ferrets were doing anything they could, but the wolf bats tore thru them, thanks to the fact that they were cheating.

 _Serves the wolf-bats right, when Amon takes their bending away._ I thought.

"What's with the mask?" Lin asked.

"You'll find out." I answered.

And soon it happened. Tenzin turned to his right and saw an Equalists standing behind Lin. I blow the bastard's head right off.

"What the hell?" Lin asked, seeing the carnage.

Tenzin screams as he gets electrocuted. The equalist lunges forward to shock Lin, but Lin performs a high kick, and hits the equalists in the chin, knocking him out.

"Damn, that's impressive." I said, watching it.

"You were right about the attack." Lin said, as her officers were electrocuted by the equalist gloves.

"Here, take this." I said, giving Lin the pistol.

The two of us stayed there, crouched as the equalists continued their attack. We watch as Amon rises from inside the ring, and he quickly takes away their bending.

"Note to self. Don't fight Amon unless you have a shotgun or assault rifle with you." I said.

I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city."

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon announced.

His zeppelin appeared over the stadium, and lowered ropes with platforms thru the hole in the ceiling. Amon escapes, and I curse at the fact that I brought a shotgun, instead of a sniper rifle to the fight.

Lin fires a cable at the ceiling and moves to intercept Amon, but sees Korra falling from a failed waterspout. As Lin and Korra head up to fight Amon, I head up the stairs and onto the roof. I see Lin get shocked by the Lt.

"Shit!" I growled. I start running forward, shotgun in hand. Unfortunately, an equalist intercepts me and knocks me down. I aim the shotgun and pull the trigger, right at the poor sucker's arm, blowing it right off.

I heavily breathe, angry at him. Racking the pump again, I shoot the equalist's chest, killing him. Looking around, I notice that Lin is heading up to the zeppelin, about to capture Amon.

"Korra!" I shout, as Korra looks at the glass ceiling, crashing thru. Yeah, I knew that was going to happen, but it was still shocking. _Man, I hope I'm not around when Zaheer kills the queen._

Lin dives towards the hole in the ceiling and goes after Korra, letting Amon go. Slinging the shotgun, I head down the stairs and meet with everyone else.

"Ezra, you were right." Lin said.

"Right about what?" Korra asked.

"Amon was going to attack. And he did. Now we prepare." I said.

"For war." Tenzin said.


	7. Chapter 7 the aftermath

Ch 7 the aftermath

 _I ran thru the pro-bending stadium, shotgun in hand. I bumped into someone, an equalists. Eyes wide, I pointed my shotgun and pulled the trigger._

I bolt wide open, sweat running down my body. I yank the covers off me and head into the bathroom.

Turning the lights on, I stare at the mirror.

 _And I raise my head and stare_

 _Into the eyes of a stranger_

 _I've always known that the mirror never lies_

 _People always turn away from the eyes of a stranger_

 _Afraid to know, what lies behind the stare_

Those lyrics from the Queensryche song hit me hard.

"You alright?" Lin asked.

"No. I'm not." I said, tersely walking out.

I turned on the radio and heard Tarrlok speak about how we needed new leadership to combat the equalist threat. I turned off the radio, not wanting to listen to him.

"Get something to eat. Preferably heavy and rich, like chocolate." Lin advised.

I get up, get dressed and leave the house.

"By the way, we're hitting cabbage corp. We got word that they provided the weapons." Lin said.

"They didn't. Cabbage Corp didn't create the weapons. Check their rivals. You'll find who made those weapons." I said.

"You were right about the stadium. I'll look into it." Lin said.

Walking inside air Temple Island, I head to my room and go into the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, I decide to shave ever thickening facial hair. Grabbing a straight edge razor, I put shaving cream on the hair, and start shaving.

It's rough and fast, not caring if I cut myself. I do cut myself, many times. But the hair was gone. So I licked my fingers and applied saliva to the cuts, clotting them. I sat in a rocking chair, mulling my thoughts. I knew I couldn't change what had happened. I just had to keep on going, and stop Amon in the process.

Standing up, I decided to head to the Sato mansion. Why, got to see what Korra and her friends are up to.

At the Sato mansion, I parked my Satocycle and walked up the many stairs. Man, this was a big mansion.

I walked inside, hand in pocket. I felt secure with a Python revolver in my pocket. Hope I won't have to use it.

"Hey, Ezra. What are you doing here?" Bolin asked.

"Don't know why. Just felt like it." I said.

"Well, I'm starving. Asami said there's food we can eat." Bolin said.

I felt bad for Asami, knowing what would happen next. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sure thing." I said.

I was sitting with the Krew, just relaxing.

"So Ezra, how are thing's going?" Korra asked.

"Just fine." I lied.

"I'm glad we're staying at the Sato mansion. The life of luxury." Bolin said, leaning in his chair.

"Asami, I have a question. How much do you know of the fighter jets at the air base?" I asked.

"Not specifically, but what are they?" Asami asked.

"Su-37 Terminator, and MiG 29 Fulcrum. Very maneuverable, very tough." I said, drinking some cranberry juice.

"I know them. I saw you flying the Terminator one day." Asami said.

"Asami, what don't you know?" Korra asked.

"I have an idea. Take one of the Terminators, and strip it. Take the armor off, except around the cockpit and engines. Lighter, so it'll be faster and more maneuverable." I put in.

"That'll help a lot. What about the Fulrums?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. Sell them, trade them, upgrade them, I'll figure something out." I said.

"Ezra here, is an interesting person. Tenzin told me he comes from a different place. Where did you come from?" Korra asked.

It then occurred to me, that Tenzin, Pema, and Lin were the only ones who know of my true origin. The Krew should know.

"Simple. I come from a planet called earth. How I got here, no fucking idea, so don't ask." I said, almost yelling the last part.

"Calm down. It's not like we're going to ask that." Bolin said.

"It's complicated." I said.

"How are you and Lin?" Mako asked, causing everyone else to spit their drinks out.

"So far, it's really good." I said, smiling. It was one of the few times I was able to be calm, no longer be on edge.

"What about the age difference?" Korra asked.

"You think I give a shit about that?" I asked.

"Probably not." Asami said.

An uncomfortable silence was in the room, as they contemplated the conversation.

The phone rang and Asami went to answer it. I kept my eyes on her, hand next to my pistol.

"Ezra, it's for you." Asami said, confused.

"Who called?" I asked.

"The Chief of Police." Asami said.

"Hey, Lin. How's it going?" I asked.

"Ezra, get your ass to the station, right now!" Lin said.

"And if I'm followed?" I asked.

"Kill them." Lin said, before hanging up.

"Why would Lin call you to the station?" Asami asked.

I brandished my revolver and left the house, walking towards my motorcycle.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. Keep an eye on Hiroshi." I said, before starting my bike and riding towards the station.

Arriving at the station, I walk into the chief's office.

"Well, we searched the records of Cabbage Corps rivals. The only main rival is Future Industries. And that's the problem." Lin said.

"Yes. Hiroshi lost his wife to fire benders a few years back. And he's pissed about it. I'd be pissed as well." I said.

"That's' the motive, and his company provides him the means. Might want to watch him more closely." Lin said.

"I'll be getting ready for a fight." I said, leaving the station.

At the air temple base, I armed myself with the Cheytac Intervention sniper rifle and met Lin and her officers at the station.

"That's a hell of a rifle." An officer said, seeing the large sniper rifle.

"It is. Fires .420 rounds. Very lethal." I said.

"What do you plan on fighting?" Lin asked.

"Giant mechs. You'll know when you see it." I replied.

That night, Korra talked to me, Lin, and Tenzin about her findings.

"You think Hiroshi made those gloves and framed Cabbage Corps?" Tenzin asked.

"Ezra, you were right." Lin said, turning to me.

"Right about what?" Korra and Tenzin asked.

"About Hiroshi making those gloves. And he's making even more weapons for the equalists. He has the industrial might to do so." I said.

"Anyway, I know what I heard." Korra said.

"Motive and means. We'll investigate." Lin said.

"That easy?" Korra asked, surprised.

"Ezra told me about Hiroshi's past. Me and Tenzin know it as well." Lin replied.

We break into the mansion, much to the annoyance of Mako, and especially Asami.

I break down the office doors, and point my rifle at Hiroshi. _Wow. I feel like Laeddis, when he stormed the doctor's office in Shutter Island. Rifle and everything._

"What the hell is this?" Hiroshi demanded.

"We have a few follow up questions for you." Lin explained, lowering my rifle as well.

"My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders, doesn't mean we're with the equalists." Asami said, standing next to her father, and giving me an icy glare, because I was the only one in the room heavily armed, with a rifle, sword, and two daggers. I returned the glare.

"Really? I have nothing to do with those radicals." Hiroshi calmly said.

"I heard you on the phone. You said the cabbage corps investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike." Korra accused.

"Our number one competitor was knocked out of the game. We're getting ready to strike at the market with a new line of sato mobiles. Nothing wrong." Hiroshi said.

However, we search his factories and warehouses, but found nothing. However, a worker tips us off. We met him at the Silk Road Bridge, at midnight.

"Listen, I joined the equalists, because I believed in what Amon said. But I didn't sign up for a damn war." He said.

"What do you have on Hiroshi?" Lin asked.

"He made those gloves for the equalists."

"We found nothing." I replied.

"That's because the secret factory, is underground. Right under the Sato mansion."

Later we return in force, with more officers. Lin put on riot armor, and I was wearing a set of metal armor that the police force wore. I had to thank Lin for setting me up. We go thru the front doors, and move in.

"What are you doing here?" Asami growled.

"We have reason to believe that there's a factory underneath the mansion." Lin quickly replied.

"I'd notice if there was a factory underneath my house. The shit you guys come up with, just to persecute my father." Asami said, clearly angry.

We head into the workshop. Lin then metal bends the floor, revealing a secret tunnel.

"You don't see that every day." I blankly say.

"Officers, into the tunnel, and be careful. You three, stay here. Officer Song, guard them." Lin ordered.

We head into the tunnel. I rack the bolt on my rifle, safety off.  
"Expecting trouble?" an officer asked.

"Always." I reply.

We walk into a massive room, with posters of Amon, and several mecha tanks. For a second, I wonder, how well my bullets will do against that armor.

Just then, a metal wall slams behind us. Lin attempts to metal bend it, but nothing happens.

"It's made out of platinum. My mecha tanks are made out of platinum. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Hiroshi boasted. _Platinum? It can take fire bending easy, that's not good for armor. Too soft._

After some pointless chatter with Hiroshi, the fight begins. Me, I stick into the shadows, providing sniper support, shooting thru the glass cockpits. Lin jumps on one of the mechas, and stabs at the head, trying to kill the driver. The machine falls backward, with Lin still stabbing.

The police officers get electrocuted, and the fight turns against us. My shooting is less accurate, and more desperate, unable to do much damage against the armor. Another mech grabs Lin adh throws her against the wall.

"No!" I shout, running to Lin, forgetting about the mechs. I grab Lin and attempt to pull her away, but her armor is heavier than I anticipated. Aiming my rifle, I continue to fire bullet after bullet and watch Korra and Tenzin get knocked out.

"Well that was a flawless test run. Take them to Amon." Hiroshi said, climbing out of his tank.

Bolin and Mako came into the room via earth bending, looking at the chaos.

"Korra was right. We got to do something, quick!" Mako said.

Mako hoists Korra on his back; Bolin doing the same to Tenzin. I carry Lin in my arms, rifle slung on my shoulder.

"Not so fast boys." Hiroshi said, facing us with his gloves on.

"Sponsoring our team. Supporting the Avatar. It was a big cover." Mako angrily said to Mako.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was seeing my daughter traipse around with a fire bending street rat like you!" Hiroshi said, conducting electricity from his gloves; the equalists comes in the room, his electric kali sticks activating as well.

"Dad, stop!" Asami shouts.

"Why?" the heiress asks.

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders. They took your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can make it better. We can help people like us, everywhere!" Hiroshi said, taking a glove off, and handing it to Asami.

"Join me Asami."

Asami hesitated, before taking the glove, shocking Mako and Bolin. But I knew what would happen.

"I love you dad." Asami says, grabbing the glove.

Asami then shocks her father, knocking him out. The Lt moves to attack, but Asami quickly takes care of him.

Jumping into the hole Bolin made, we make our escape out of the mansion. Heading to the airship, I put Lin down on a bed and walk towards a window, rifle in hands.

"My officers are on their way to Amon. I'm resigning." Lin declared.

"No, you can't quit." Tenzin said, surprised.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take down Amon. But I'll do it my way. Outside the law." Lin replied.

"Count me in." I say, extending my hand; Lin grabs it. "We'll get your men back."

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Lin says.

"Your welcome." I said, sitting next to Lin.

As we headed away from the Sato mansion, I feel overwhelming anger towards the equalists. And I knew it would get worse. Much worse.


	8. Chapter 8 it gets worse

Ch 8 it gets worse

I couldn't sleep. Knowing what would happen on the air temple, I set to defending it. I set up land mines around the stair case entrance, where the equalists would arrive to confront Lin. The white lotus earth benders were of great help.

In the morning, I helped Asami carry her stuff off the boat onto the temple. I knew what was going to happen. Tarrlok would get more power.

"Welcome to the USSR/Nazi Germany." I muttered.

"By the way, the new chief of police is being inducted. We should be there." Tenzin said.

"Great. Lets see the chief of police become Tarrloks' bitch." I spat, grabbing an AK-74U submachine gun.

"Why are you so cynical?" Tenzin asked.

"It's a hell of a lot better than being optimistic." I answered.

At the ceremony, Chief Saikhan announced he would give all support to Tarrlok. Hell, forget about Tarrlok's KGB project. He has the whole fucking police under his belt! He can do anything with no opposition. Why does that sound familiar…

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal." Tenzin said to Tarrlok.

"Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city? Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force." Tarrlok said.

Korra flipped Tarrlok off before speaking.

"Up yours! Tenzin was right about you. You fooled everyone. Me, Beifong, and the new chief. I'm not joining your vanity project. I'm the Avatar." Korra stated.

You're not, in fact, the Avatar. _You_ are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that? I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." Tarrlok threatened.

"Is that a threat?" I asked Tarrlok.

"Good to see you, Ezra. Your skills will be valuable on my task force. Since you're so involved with the previous chief, maybe you'll stay and help the police force." Tarrlok said.

"Lin's got nothing to do with this. And I'm not joining your Gestapo or SS." I said, walking away.

"That's not how I see it. It would be a tragedy if something was to happen to Lin." Tarrlok smugly said.

"What did you say?" I asked, marching up to him, hand inside my trench-coat.

"You heard me. And I know how close you two are. Plan on starting a family with her?" Tarrlok asked.

I was stunned, not able to talk.

"Unless you want that information to be shown to the public, you better join my task force, or stay out of my way." Tarrlok said.

Not wanting to take a chance, I headed to the hospital.

"I need to see Lin Beifong." I said to the front desk.

I headed to her room, and upon approaching it, I checked my surroundings. With no-one around, I put my hand in the coat and grab the SMG. I quickly open the door and walk in, brandishing my gun.

"Ezra? What the hell is going on?" Lin asked.

I didn't answer, but quickly checked the room. I closed the blinds and locked the door.

"I think Tarrlok's after you. He asked me to join him, but I said no. He said 'it would be a tragedy if something was to happen to Lin'." I said.

"Ezra, don't worry about it. Besides, Tarrlok is a bastard, but he's not stupid. He's got the equalists to worry about." Lin assured.

"Maybe. But this is a total disaster. With all the power he has, and might get, he's the fucking president of republic city. He'll make the United Republics a laughing stock. This is just what we needed. First, Amon appears with his powers and now this. Now we have a politician who thinks he's McCarthy and can get away with it." I said.

"He says he can stop Amon." Lin said.

"No he won't. He will be the city's downfall. And the council is spineless and weak to stop him, except Tenzin. I can only imagine what his cabinet will be like. Some lump of fat as his minister of aviation. And the minister of propaganda will look like something out of a horror film. It's big brother and 1984 in reality. North Korea would approve of it, and Kim Jong-un would give Tarrlok pointers on what to do. The United Republics will be a dictatorship. It will be a one party state like the Soviet Union was, with Stalin!" I ranted, sitting down, needing to take a break.

"The guy is against non-benders, and using the cloak of fighting the equalist to hide his agenda. I've no problem with non-benders. I barely use my air bending at all. The equalists is the main threat. Goddamn it. We're gonna be stuck with that asshole leader until he dies, or someone kills him. I just hope Amon debends the bastard and puts him in a POW camp. But it'll be too late by then. Amon and his army will have taken over the city without firing a single shot. His policies will turn the city against him!" I still ranted.

"That's it then. We now have a corrupt bastard as our leader. How the mighty have fallen. Republic city is finished. But if I'm going down because of the war, I'm gonna take Tarrlok down with me." I said, finishing my rant.

Lin looked at me as if I had lost it.

Meanwhile, Korra was with Tenzin on the bison, heading to the air temple.

"I don't understand. I've mastered every form of air bending. And I can't produce a single puff of air." Korra said.

"You just need to work thru this air bending block." Tenzin said.

"Thanks. I'll get right on it." Korra sarcastically said."

"I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Tenzin asked.

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure, too." Korra lamented.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?" Tenzin asked.

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them." Korra says.

"And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?" Tenzin asked, surprised.

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?" Korra asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something." Tenzin said.

"Oh, another thing. I had a vision of Ezra killing Tarrlok. Blew his legs off from the knee and slit his throat." Korra said.

"What?!" Tenzin asked.

"He said death to tyrants. So it's not a stretch to see it happen." Korra said.

"Lets try and keep an eye on him." Tenzin said.

That night, Korra and her friends decided to stop the equalists by themselves. And I was invited to help.

"Hey Ezra, team Avatar is going to fight the equalists. Want to join?" Bolin asked.

I turned around, wearing a gas mask, a desert eagle pistol, and a CheyTac Intervention sniper rifle in my hands.

"Count me in." I said, cycling the bolt.

I watch as they get on Naga, and the polar bear dog shrugs them off. So Asami gets her satomobile for them.

"Nice car." I said, sitting between Korra and Bolin in the back seat.

"My dad has police scanners installed in all his cars. I guess I know now." Asami spat.

"Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!" was heard from the radio.

We see a truck and two motorcycles speed away, and we follow. I stand up, and look thru the scope of my rifle, and pull the trigger. With one lucky shot, the high caliber bullet strikes the equalist rider in the back, splitting the body in two.

"Holy crap! What does that fire?" Asami shouted, getting touched with the gore.

".408 rounds. Here's the shell." I said, cycling the bolt and tossing the empty shell case into Asami's lap.

I take aim at the next rider and pull the trigger, but miss. Soon, we're blinded by smoke. But I was wearing my gas mask, and Asami had goggles.

"Help me out! We gotta make a turn!" Asami alerted.

I took that as a cue to sit down, and so I did. Korra and Bolin made a giant curve out of earth, and we continue the chase. It felt like going up a burm on a motorcycle ride. We approach the truck, and the ram the last equalist rider. He goes flying and lands on the car, knocking me on the stick shift. I kick back in retaliation, sending him back in the streets.

We get closer to the truck, and I aim my rifle and pull the trigger. The first bullet goes into the tires, shredding it off. I fire another bullet, this time hitting the mirror. The driver floors it, attempting to outrun us. Tis in vain, as Mako fires a lightning bolt, at the driver, knocking him out.

Without a driver, the truck slams into a light post. We quickly surround the back and the equalists jump out to escape. I aim my pistol and kill the first equalist, leaving a bloody hole in his chest. The rest surrender after seeing the gruesome death of their comrade.

Soon, the police arrives with Tarrlok in the front. Korra looks at me with a look of 'oh crap' remembering her vision.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Tarrlok asked.

"Doing what you failed to do." I said.

Tarrlok glares at me, and I glare back. I so wanted to blow the bastard's head off.

"I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away." Korra said.

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my way!" Tarrlok growled.

I rolled my eyes in response. If this continued, the only way to stop the equalists, was to bring in the army. And I wasn't a fan of that.

The next night, we waited next to a restaurant eating some dumplings. Well team avatar was. I was eating some cookie dough. Hey, I got a sweet tooth.

"All available units, please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution." Was heard from the radio.

"I call shotgun." I said, getting looks from the team.

"Where I'm from, whoever says it gets the front passenger seat." I explained.

We quickly arrived at the Dragon Flats Borough, and it wasn't good. Dozens of _innocent_ non-benders took to the block in protest.

"These aren't armed or dangerous." Asami said.

"Sure doesn't look that way." Korra agreed.

"Where's that fascist, Tarrlok?" I asked, reloading my rifle.

"Mom, it's the avatar." A child said.

"Help us, you're our avatar too." The mom cried.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Korra said to the crowd, before heading to Tarrlok.

"You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." Korra demanded.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlok says.

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals." Korra responded.

"This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it." Tarrlok emphasized.

"They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back." Asami said.

"They are the enemy! Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok ordered to the officers.

"Wow, Amon was right. You're not stopping the equalist movement. You're making it worse! Wake the fuck up!" I shouted at Tarrlok.

"Are you in charge of the task force?" Tarrlok snarled at me.

"Do you have a fucking brain?" I retorted.

Before it could escalate, Tarrlok saw Korra freeing the non-benders. As a result, he arrests Asami.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mako asked.

"She's a non-bender out beyond curfew, and her father's an equalist." Tarrlok pointed out.

"Let her go!" Mako shouted.

"Arrest those two as well." Tarrlok said.

"Tarrlok!" Korra shouted, raising two massive rocks aside her. I kneel next to her, aiming my rifle at Tarrlok.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, put those down." Tarrlok said.

"A dead man can't give orders." I retorted, recycling the bolt.

"Ezra, don't. It's not worth it." Mako said.

"We'll be alright." Bolin said, as he, Mako, and Asami were put into a police truck.

"So sorry your team avatar was broken up. You had a good run." Tarrlok said.

"This isn't over." Korra said.

"It is over. Take them away." Tarrlok said to the driver.

Tarrlok approached me and spoke to me closely.

"Just remember. I can destroy you and Lin."

Me and Korra headed to the police station to try and get her friends out.

"Hey!" Korra shouted, trying to get someone's attention.

I thought about pulling out my pistol and firing to get their attention, but I'd be thrown in jail because of it.

Looking at the clock I decided to head to the air temple, but something told me to head to the hospital. I walked thru the doors and to Lin's room.

I open the door and walk inside, turning the lights on.

"Who's there?" Lin asked, covering her eyes against the bright light.

"Lin, it's me." I said.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" Lin asked.

"I'm not taking a chance of Tarrlok holding you hostage to force me. I'm taking you to air Temple Island." I said.

"Okay. I'll get ready." Lin answered.

Lin quickly put her uniform on, and I got a good look at her body. Despite being 50, she was cut and fit. I wondered how she maintained it. Then again, she was probably wondering how I'm so flexible.

I yank the doors open and take point, pistol in hand. I was paranoid about running into Tarrlok's KGB.

"Beifong, where are you going?" the receptionist asked.

"My boyfriend's taking me home. That a problem?" Lin asked, deadpanning.

"Uh, no. Not a problem." The receptionist said, looking at me in shock. The feeling was mutual. I had two nights of combat, almost got into a fight with Tarrlok. I didn't need any more surprises.

"Boyfriend?" I asked Lin.

"Yes." Lin said, a small smile on her face.

Lin drove towards the dock and we took a speedboat to the island.

"Lin, you should be in the hospital." Tenzin said, seeing us.

"We'll explain in the morning." Lin said, as I led her to my room, locking the door and windows. I looked out the window, thinking that Amon or Tarrlok would launch an attack on the temple any second.

"Ezra, lets get some rest. We'll figure it out in the morning." Lin said.

Without arguing, I climbed in bed with Lin, knowing full well what would happen in the next 48 hours.


	9. Chapter 9 out of past

Ch 9 out of past

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in, b-" the radio broadcasted, but Lin turned it off.

"Damn it." I said, running my hand thru my hair.

"I'll get her friends from jail." Lin said, standing up and metal bending her uniform on.

"Lin, be careful." I said.

"I know." Lin said.

I walk to Lin and kiss her.

"Lin, you have to trust me. Tarrlok is the enemy right now. Not the equalist." I said, rather cryptically.

Lin leaves to the police station and I prepare for combat. I grab a R870 shotgun and plenty of shells. Two USP. 45 pistols are taken as well along with several grenades. Putting on a black trench coat, I sit in the living room, and wait.

An hour later, and Lin comes back with Korra's friends. I join them as they walk into Tenzin's office.

"Lin, you should be resting." Tenzin said. "And you three, you should be in jail."

"I figured you could use our help in finding Korra." Lin said.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked.

"Nothing so far." Tenzin said.

I knew Tarrlok took Korra to the mountain. But getting there was a whole different problem. I had no idea of the tire tracks were still fresh for me to follow. And Tarrlok knew how to get there.

"We need Naga. She can track Korra's scent." Mako said.

"Her dog is missing as well." Tenzin said.

 _There goes that idea._

"What about the mountain?" I asked.

"Doubt it. They'll probably be underground." Lin said.

Bolin led us towards the cities sewers, saying it smelled familiar. We approached a gate and Lin opened it with her metal bending. We followed the motorcycle tracks and approached three large sewers.

"Lets try this way." Mako said.

"And if Korra's not in their?" Asami asked.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!" Mako sharply said.

I stayed up front, rifle in hand. I knew we wouldn't find Korra but I just couldn't go into the mountains. I'd die up there, so I had no other option.

"Hold." I said, raising a fist and dropping to a knee.

"Anything?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, motorcycles." I said, running to a wall and everyone else followed. We waited until the motorcycles passed by and into an opening in the wall. Heading to the wall, Lin opened it and we went thru before the entrance opened up into a catwalk overlooking a makeshift tram station.

"That tram goes to the training camp." An equalist said.

"Everything delivered to the prison, sir." Another equalist said.

"That must be where they're keeping Korra." Tenzin said.

"We got to get thru that tunnel, but we can't wait for them to leave." Lin said.

I peeked my head open and looked at the equalist. Only three were keeping guard. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I aimed my rifle and pulled the trigger.

With one shot, the first equalist fell dead. I ran forward, still firing. The remaining two took cover, and I approached them. I fired more shots and primed a grenade. I tossed the grenade and watched it explode, killing the two equalists.

"Brutal and efficient. I like it." Lin remarked.

Getting on the tram, we headed into the darkness towards the next station.

"Everyone off. Now." Lin ordered.

Jumping off, we watched as the tram approached the station, now empty.

"It's empty."

"No shit."

Lin captured the two equalists with her metal cables and detained them.

"You two, watch them." Lin said, but was cut off by gunshots.

"I'm not taking chances with prisoners. We leave, and they'll be back with the army." I said.

Lin nodded and uses her seismic sense to search the prison.

"My officers are here, but I don't see Korra." She said.

We walk down the corridor, and upon turning a corner, we see 2 equalists. Tenzin knocks them back with his airbending, and Mako goes to interrogate them.

"Avatar Korra. Where is she?" Mako asked.

"Buddy, take a look at your friend." I said, before executing the second equalist, splattering blood and brain over the wall.

"The Avatar isn't here. And we didn't attack city hall. Tarrlok is lying! You have to believe me!" he said.

"I believe you. But that won't save you." I said, blowing his brains out.

"Woah, what the hell!?" Mako shouted, backing away.

"Mako, in case you haven't noticed, we're outnumbered and outgunned. Would you rather let them live and fight another day? They'll kill you, Bolin, and rape Korra a thousand times over. It's war, deal with it!" I said.

"Korra isn't here." Lin said, arriving with her officers.

"Why would Tarrlok lie about being attacked?" Mako asked.

"Because he has Korra. He fooled us all." Tenzin realized.

Suddenly the alarm rang, and we had to run for it.

"Lets move people!" Bolin shouted.

"Behind us!" I shouted, firing my rifle at the tram approaching us, full of equalist. And they got Uzi's, and were not afraid to use them.

Bolin brings down the roof on them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Try and chi block that, you fools." He says happily.

"We got company." Lin shouts, and I see it. 3 mecha tanks and numerous equalists.

Lin metal bends a rail from the ceiling and the tram goes up the rail and into the tunnel above. Lin makes another hole in the ceiling and daylight shines through.

One by one, Lin boosts us into the streets above us.

"I'm going to call the rest of the council members." Tenzin said.

"I'm getting something to eat." I said.

"Me too." Lin said.

We walk into a Wendy's and order some food. I bought a salad and a large chocolate frosty. Sitting at a table, I put the shotgun on the table and start eating.

"Tense?" Lin asked, eating her food.

"Like none other." I replied, taking a large bite out of my frosty, and then experienced the inevitable brain freeze.

"That's why you don't eat ice cream so fast." Lin said, chuckling at my discomfort.

I couldn't help but smile in response. Considering what we'd just been thru, a brain freeze was nothing compared to a firefight.

"Ezra, Lin, we're needed at the city hall." Asami said, entering the fast food restaurant.

I grabbed my shotgun and followed Lin and Asami to the city hall. Everyone else is there.

"Thanks for meeting us on short notice." Tenzin said.

"Chief." Lin coldly says to Saikhan.

"Lin." Saikhan coldly replies.

"News about Korra?" Tarrlok asks.

"We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!" Tenzin angrily accuses.

"Woah. The Equalists came!" Tarrlok defended.

"There were no chi-blockers. You planted the evidence." Tenzin retorts.

"That's a ridiculous accusation!"

"It's true! He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage." The council page shouts.

"Why'd you wait to fess up now?" Lin demands.

"Because Tarrlok's a blood bender! He blood bend avatar Korra!"

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra." Tenzin says, as he, Lin, and I assume fighting stances. Tarrlok blood bends us, knocking us out one by one.

"Wake up!" Lin says, slapping Tenzin.

"I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by an evil blood bender. So weird." Bolin said.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami explained.

"Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan replied.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin said.

"I'm gonna skin that son of a bitch. Then pour salt over his wounds. Then burn his eyes and tongue out." I said.

I walk outside the city hall and towards the back. Seeing tire tracks, I knew it was Tarrlok. I follow the tracks, stealing a satomobile in the process and continuing the drive.

The drive up the snowy mountain is scary as hell. The only good thing about it, was that it wasn't snowing. I follow the tracks and arrive at the cabin where Korra was being held. And just in time, as I saw Tarrlok walk into the cabin. I climbed out of my car and brandished my shotgun.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you." Tarrlok growled.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out? And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son." Korra said.

I was his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you ruined everything!" Tarrlok said.

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go." Korra said.

"Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage." Tarrlok announced, walking up the stairs.

Tarrlok looks up and sees me racking the pump on my shotgun. I aim the Remington 870 at Tarrlok's head and pull the trigger. A headless corpse falls down the stairs, and I walk down the stairs and open the metal box.

"Ezra?" Korra asked.

"I'm getting you home." I said, giving Korra my pistol.

Korra looked at Tarrlok, or what was left of him.

"Can't believe you actually killed him." Korra said.

"It's in the past. Lets go." I callously said. I do notice a folder sticking out of Tarrlok's jacket. Quickly shaking my head, I head up the stairs, and toss two flash bangs in the room.

I run out of the cabin, followed by Korra. We run down the hill, and don't stop running until Nago finds us.

"Naga, go." Korra says, about to fall asleep.

Night was full, and we walk in the city, both of us about to collapse from exhaustion.

Hearing the bison, I watch as everyone climbs out and starts asking Korra how she escaped. Me, I continued walking, not knowing my direction.

"Ezra, where are you going?" Lin asked, walking towards me.

Lin grabs me and turns me around, looking in my eyes. Her eyes widen in response. She sees nothing in mine.

"Shellshock." Lin muttered, grabbing my shotgun, and hits me in the head with it, knocking me out.

"What was that for?" Bolin asked.

"Shellshock." Lin responded.

 **Lin POV**

I climb on the bison, with Ezra in my arms, the shotgun aside from us. I looked at him and was surprised, and saddened. He was 22 years old, young. I looked into his eyes, and there was nothing. No joy, anger, sadness, no light. Nothing at all.

One thing surprises me. Why would he pursue me? I'm way older than he is. But the sex is good, and it's been years since I've been in a relationship. If it can last, it'll last. I got nothing to lose at this point.

At the cabin, the equalists searched the cabin for Tarrlok. They found the headless body. Amon shook his head in response. Dumbass.

Searching the body, he finds a folder and opens it.

"What the fuck is this?" Amon asks, seeing the photos of Ezra and Lin. He sees two photos of the couple at the Kwongs Cuisine. More of Ezra and Lin doing yoga together. And another of Ezra and Lin naked in bed.

"This ammo is all I need to make my cause invincible."


	10. Chapter 10 turning the tide

Ch 10 turning the tide

I woke up the next morning, with a headache.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked, gripping my head.

"I knocked you out." Lin said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Lets just say you weren't yourself."

"No shit. I killed a councilmen, that's enough for the death sentence." I answered.

"The only reason I haven't killed you myself, is because we need everyone to fight Amon and the equalists. Keep that in mind." Lin said, leaving the room.

I headed down the elevator and into the base. I remembered very well that Amon was going to enact his next plan. The hostile takeover of republic city. Me, I was getting as many Terminators as ready for combat. I stuck a fuel hose in one, and while it filled up, I put on R-73 missiles on the hard-points, and loaded up the 30mm nose cannon. After that, I put on a G-suit, and grabbed a spare gas mask.

Opening one of the many gun cabinets, I grabbed a Dragunov sniper rifle, and as much ammo as possible. I had to prepare for what would happen next. The zeppelins were a guarantee, but fighter jets was another problem. I did not recall republic city having modern day fighter jets, so it wouldn't be a stretch if the equalist got ahold of advanced fighters as well. I hoped they didn't.

"Where's Tenzin?" I asked, walking on the temple grounds.

"He went to the city for a meeting." Pema said.

"God help us all." I said, aiming my rifle at the city.

I quickly turn around and head into the temple, looking for Lin. I swept thru the temple, room by room. I opened one room, and found Lin cleaning Meelo in a bathroom.

"Lin, I need to talk to you." I said.

"I'm a bit busy here." Lin sarcastically said.

"Hurry up and meet me out front." I answered.

Lin finished drying Meelo and met me out front. I held a remote detonator in my hand.

"What's this for?" Lin asked, taking the detonator in her hand.

"I set some landmines out front. When the equalist attack, they'll storm up those stairs. Press the red button, and you'll set off the mines. Try and kill as many as possible." I said.

"Landmines? What if someone steps on them?" Lin asked.

"I've looked at the mines. They can be set off only by the remote. Gives us a slight advantage." I said.

"Ezra, look at the city." Lin said, pointing to it.

I look and see the equalist zeppelins being their bombing run.

"Lin, stay here. I'll knock as many as I can out of the sky." I said, running in the temple.

I run to the elevator and hit the bottom button. I stood there impatiently as I dropped to the base level. When the doors opened, I ran out and to the Terminator I armed and fueled just minutes ago.

"This is going to be a long goddamn day." I muttered, climbing in the cockpit of the Su-37.

Once again, I started the process of getting airborne. With the G-suit, the gravity forces wasn't so harsh as before. I arm all my missiles and head towards the city. Getting the first radar lock, I pull the trigger and fire.

Two missiles scream off the hard points and connect with the zeppelin, destroying it.

"What the hell?" Hiroshi shouts, seeing one of the zeppelins blow up out of the blue.

"Don't worry. I got a surprise for him." Amon said, grabbing phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?" the person on the other end asked.

"Launch the flight." Amon said, hanging up.

On the ground, team Avatar looked for Asami's car, finding it.

"Wow. Nice parking." Asami sarcastically said.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me with the car. And I made it clear, I don't know how to drive!" Korra defended.

They looked up as they saw a furious gun battle occur in the sky above them. The Su-37 was engaging 5 equalist fighter jets.

"How did the equalist get ahold of those planes?" Bolin asked.

"Gee, what do you think?" Asami asked.

 **Ezra POV**

My radar madly beeped, and I saw 5 unknowns heading towards me. Looking to my left, I saw the shape of Mirage 2000-5's heading towards me.

"Fuck." I growled.

I turn into the attackers and accelerate towards them, firing my guns. The bullets slam dead center into one of the Mirage's, destroying it. I turn to my right, and the dogfight commences. I track one of the fighters and put the pipper on the fighter and squeeze the trigger for two seconds, downing another plane.

Looking behind me, I see another Mirage head towards me, guns blazing. But this guy is missing, just barely. I pull up and accelerate to escape, and then dive down on my attacker. And I had to give this enemy pilot some credit. He knew his machine.

He leads me on a goose chase around the city, twisting and turning anyway possible to shake me off, but the more maneuverable Terminator keeps up with him. I gain a missile lock and pull the trigger, downing another Mirage.

My alert is ringing real loudly in my ears and I hear a distinct whining noise. I turn my head and see 20mm bullets streak past my cockpit. I dive towards the ground, hoping to shake off my attacker, but it's in vain. 20mm bullets tear into the wings, heavily damaging my fighter. With no choice, I yank the ejection handle and bail out. Hanging from the chute, I watch the ground get close and closer, until I land on the ground, a target for the equalist soldiers.

"You alright?" Tenzin asked, running towards me with Korra and her friends.

"Yeah. Took down 3 fighters and 2 zeppelins. Not bad for the first fight." I said.

"Guys, look." Mako said, pointing towards air Temple Island.

"No." Tenzin said in worry.

"Just what we fucking need." I spat, unslinging my Dragunov rifle.

At the temple, the Lt. leads several equalist soldiers to assault the temple. Lin waits for them, the detonator in her hand.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin said, only to hear Pema scream.

"Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say "remain calm"?" Lin angrily asked.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked.

"The baby's coming!" Pema cried in pain. Lin had a 'holy shit! Glad I'm not married to Tenzin right now.' look on her face.

As Pema and her kids went inside, the white lotus guards do battle with the equalist, but are overrun by more equalists. As they run up the stairs, Lin pulls out the detonator and presses the red button. All the landmines detonate, killing many equalists in the process.

"What was that?" Meelo asked.

"I wouldn't be so eager to look." Jinora warned.

Multiple gunshots are heard, as Tenzin's group approaches the island. I pick off the remaining equalists with my sniper rifle, forcing the Lt. to flee.

"Poor bastards." I muttered, walking thru the blood.

"Thanks, Lin." Tenzin said.

"You should thank Ezra. He supplied the landmines." Lin said.

As everyone headed inside, I dropped my rifle and pulled Lin into a make-out session.

"Hey, they'll be plenty of time for this later." Lin said.

"Maybe not." I said, as two zeppelins approached the city.

The plan was made to abandon the island. Lin would go with the air benders and flee, while the Krew, and me, would go underground. I went to the underground base and grabbed more ammo for my rifle. I sighed in despondence, and looked at the fleet of fighter jets. There would be another time.

On the surface, I watched the Krew escape on Naga. The equalists had beaten the white lotus gaurds. I wished a pair of Spetsnaz or SAS were with me. I make a quick run with my air bending, and jump into the ocean, swimming to where the Avatar was.

"You alright?" Asami asked, lifting me out of the water.

"I'm fine." I said, and looked at the two Zeppelins following the bison.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Asami said.

I didn't reply, but walked into the tunnel. I considered Amon a walking dead man for taking away Lin's bending. She was one of the most badass characters, and he has the balls to do that? If I was the creator, I'd have Lin sock him in the balls when captured and kneeling in front of him.

That night, I sat at the edge of the tunnel, Dragunov rifle in hand. It was raining, and hard. I wanted to go to the temple and kill Amon, but I knew it would be suicide. He had dozens of heavily armed guards. I couldn't go and fight them.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Bullshit. You're concerned about Lin. I can see it in your eyes." Asami said.

"What about you? What are you concerned about?" I asked.

"Everything. My father is an equalist, and Mako is an asshole. Can't get any worse than this." Asami said.

"You're still alive. Don't forget that." I said.

Heading inside the tunnel I lay on my back next to a lit fire. I fell asleep, my own words coming back to me.

 _You're still alive. Don't forget that._


	11. Chapter 11 Amon's end

Ch 11 Amon's end

A few days passed, and we were hiding underground. Korra and Mako went scouting wearing equalist uniforms.

"You've been gone for a while." Asami jested.

"We were doing recon." Mako said.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Hiroshi is making some speech about how I'm running. What a load of bullshit." Korra said.

"Hey, food's ready." Bolin said.

I took one good look at what was being served, and lost my appetite right then and there.

"I'll go for cannibalism." I muttered, sitting next to the fire.

"How's it going, Ezra?" Bolin asked.

"Not good. In the middle of this shit-hole. If the equalist discover us, we're fucked." I spat.

Bolin slips away from my anger.

I hated the calm before the storm. It was just like taking an important test. I just wanted it to come so I can get thru it. Soon, it would come. One morning, we head out of the tunnel and overlook the harbor.

"Coast is clear." Mako said.

"No shit. Of course it's clear." I sarcastically said.

"Okay. Once the united forces arrive, we need to help anyway we can." Korra said.

The fleet arrives, 10 ships strong. I knew what would happen. Just like how the American fleet at Pearl Harbor, the Italian fleet at Taranto, and the British battleships Repulse and Prince of Whales, this fleet would be destroyed by air power. I didn't see any airplanes with them.

"Where are the equalist zeppelins?" Korra asked.

"They'll be sending in fighters. Much faster and harder to kill." I said.

"How do you know?" Asami asked.

A sound of jet engines is heard, as Su-25 Frogfoots arrive on the scene, firing rockets and dropping torpedoes at the fleet.

One thing came to my mind. _Where did both sides get advanced fighter jets and weapons?_

Korra dives into the water and water bends herself to the fleet to help in the defense. We watched helplessly as the fleet is quickly destroyed by airplanes.

"Oh my god." Mako said.

"This is bad, real bad." Bolin said.

Inside the hideout, we went over the situation.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these jets." Iroh said.

"I know. Every time we think we're head, Amon is outsmarts us." Korra said.

"We're not out of this fight. Not yet." Iroh said, standing up.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said.

"Going to alert the next fleet?" I asked.

"Yes. Is there a way I can send a message?" Iroh asked.

"I know just the man." Korra said.

The message was sent to commander Bumi; stay away from the city until we give the all clear. Now, we needed to take out the air-force base. That was the hard part. I decided not to take part of that op, but to follow Korra and go after Amon.

The next morning, the team split into two groups. Me, Mako, and Korra went after Amon. Everyone else went to take out the base.

"Love you, little bro." Mako said, hugging his brother.

"Love you back, big bro." Bolin said, returning the hug.

"Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful." Bolin advised.

"I will. If you're going into the mountains, take Naga." Korra said.

"Hey Ezra, if you see Amon, take care of him." Bolin said.

"I intend to." I said.

The three of us head towards air Temple Island, now the new base of operations for the equalist. I wasn't concerned about the underground air-force base. Few knew where it was.

"There's Amon." Korra said, seeing the leader board his airship.

"We need to get in the temple. When he returns…" Mako said.

"We ambush him." Korra said.

We head towards the temple, and hear a familiar voice.

"What are you two doing here?" The Lt. asks.

"We were transferred here." Mako said.

"Well you're getting transferred again. Amon wants more security at the arena today." The Lt. said.

"The arena? What for?" Mako asked.

"He's holding a rally." I said.

Korra and Mako look at me, wondering how I knew.

"Trust me. I know." I replied.

"I suggest you get going." The Lt. said.

Korra and Mako started towards another part of the temple, but I headed the opposite direction, towards the arena.

"Ezra, where are you going?" Korra asked.

"To the arena. It may be our last chance to stop Amon." I said.

"You sure about that?" Mako asked.

"Yes. I'm going." I answered.

Mako and Korra looked at each other, and decided to follow me.

"Lets make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Korra said.

As we headed towards the arena, my thoughts wondered. I could be killed in this action. Not something I wanted to go through. I wondered about Lin and Tenzin's family. How were they doing?

At the jail, Lin wakes up with Tenzin and his family. She knew she had lost her bending. She wondered about Ezra. Was he okay? Did he survive that fight in the air? Minutes later the Lt. visits them.

"What do you want?" Lin asked as if she was threatening.

"Giving you the heads up. After Amon takes away Tenzin's bending along with his family, you're next. We'll broadcast it to the entire city. He'll have no choice but to come." The Lt. said.

Lin's facial expression went from anger to quietness.

"Ezra. You want him." Lin realized.

"Yes. We know about you two. Imagine the outrage of the people. How you took advantage of him for your depraved desires. How unfortunate." The Lt said, walking away.

Lin dropped to her knees, unable to breath or speak. She couldn't believe it. Ezra was alive! But chances are, he was going to die, trying to attack Amon.

"No. He'll figure something out. He's always blabbering about different battles and strategies. He'll figure something out." Lin said, trying to reassure herself.

We enter the arena and were on a balcony overlooking the stage where Amon was to appear. And he did appear. He looked like he was going to have a concert.

"Thank you for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a fire bender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." Amon said.

I look thru the scope of my rifle and look at Korra and Mako for confirmation. They nodded, and I pulled the trigger. But the bullet missed Amon, and killed one of his equalists.

"The Avatar." Amon said, rather calm in the face of a cold sniper.

"We got your pinned Amon." Korra said. "We can kill you right now."

"You're outnumbered and outgunned." Amon said, as equalist soldiers approached us, armed with AK rifles.

"Korra, I wouldn't leave yet. You'll miss the two part event." Amon said, as Tenzin and his kids were raised up, tied to poles.

"No. We saw them get away. We saw them get away!" Korra said.

"What's the second part?" I asked, training my rifle on Amon, his forehead at the crosshairs.

"Can you get a shot?" Mako asked.

"No. If I pull the trigger, both Amon and Tenzin die." I said, as Amon walked to Tenzin.

"Ezra, I wouldn't pull that trigger right now." Amon smugly said.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I asked.

Amon snapped his fingers, and the lights went out. A film projector is rolling, providing the only light source. It made shooting Amon next to impossible without a night-vision scope.

"My fellow citizens of republic city, this is the true face of your chief of police!" Amon shouted, as the film started rolling. It showed me and Lin buck-naked in bed.

"You see, she has been involved with Lt. Ezra Jackson, member of the united republics military. That is why he can do whatever the hell he wants. Go in and out of the police station, walk into restaurants armed to the teeth, among other things. Is that who you want as your leader and protector? Those who abuse their powers as they choose to?" Amon asked.

I was furious at Amon. He was playing a good strategy. Slander our names, and strengthen his movement. And it was working. I had half a mind open fire on the crowed. And I was close to pulling the trigger. But Mako fired a bolt of lightning at the stadium, vaporizing an equalist in the process. He and Korra ran across the walls using their fire bending to aid them. I used my air bending to jump from surface to surface until I reached the stage. I pulled the trigger on my rifle and killed another equalist in the process. Me and Mako press up the attack while Korra frees Tenzin and his kids.

Tenzin joins the fight and knocks Amon off the stadium.

"We need to get the hell out of here, fucking now!" I said.

"Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion." Korra said.

Korra and Mako ran one way, while Tenzin and his kids headed a different direction. I stayed behind and waited for Amon to pass.

Korra creates two walls of fire to stop Amon and hides with Mako. I waited for Amon to pass by, but he was too smart for that.

"I know you're hiding to attack me." Amon said.

I feel the sensation of bloodbending, but it's worse, as if pure evil is controlling me. Amon forces me to kneel, and proceeds to take away my bending. I struggle to get up, amusing the terrorist leader.

"You're weak, Lt. You can't stop me from destroying the avatar. Hell, you failed to stop me from taking away your lover's bending." Amon taunted.

I run towards Amon, but Amon simply grabs me and throws me against a wall. He leaves and goes after Korra.

"No." I muttered, blacking out.

"OMPH!" I muttered, as Korra falls on top of me. Getting up, I see Amon about to de-bend Mako.

"It's a shame to take away the bending of someone talented. Almost." Amon said, about to do the deed.

"No!" Korra shouted, vainly moving fist towards Amon, hoping to stop him in some way. And she does, via air bending.

"Impossible." Amon said, shocked.

"I can airbend. I can airbend!" Korra exclaimed, and went on the offensive, using an air kick to blast Amon out of the window and into the bay.

"Ezra, you alright?" Mako asked, picking me up.

"I'm fine." I said, grabbing my Dragunov rifle. Me and Mako stand next to Korra as Amon conveniently shows up in a waterspout, desperate to avoid drowning.

Amon looks at the crowed of his followers, now exposed as a fraud.

I aim my rifle and put a bullet right in Amon's chest, killing him. Everyone watches as the dead body falls into the bay. I had enough of it all. Enough of the killing from both sides.

"You okay?" I asked Korra.

"No. I'm not." Korra said, walking away from the window. We follow Korra and meet up with everyone else.

"Ezra, you're alive." Lin said, walking towards me and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Spartans never die." I replied, confusing her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lin asked.

"I'll tell you some other time." I said, as we looked at Korra and her friends.

"I can't believe Amon took away your bending." Tenzin said.

"But you got your airbending." Bolin said.

Everyone glared at him in response.

"Bro, not now." Mako chastised.

"Okay. I'll stand here. In silence." Bolin said.

"The bastard's dead. Now what about his followers?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Lin said, as a foghorn is heard.

"Uncle Bumi is here." Ikki said.

"Yahoooo!" Bumi shouted from the deck of his battleship.

I laugh and smile in response. Some good in the middle of all the chaos.

"Now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said.

"How bad can he be?" I asked.

"You've no idea. How he got into the united forces, I will never know." Tenzin said.

 **South Pole**

We waited inside the healing hut where Katara was trying to heal Korra. I lay in a chair asleep, with a M40 rifle on me.

Katara came out, and we looked in her direction.

"I've tried everything in my power, but… I can't restore Korra's bending." Katara said.

"You're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying!" Lin persisted.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection with the other elements has been severed." Katara said.

Lin sat down disappointed. If Korra couldn't get her bending back, then what chance did she and the others have?

Korra came out, and I took a good look at her. She had despair written on her face. Not a good sign.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin said.

"No it's not." Korra said, before leaving.

"Lin, we need to talk." I said, walking outside, rifle in hand.

Me and Lin went outside away from the building and sat in the snow.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"Listen to me. Korra will get her bending back. Don't ask how, I just know." I said.

"You know the chances of that are one in a million." Lin replied.

"In a few minutes, she'll come back and announce she's got her bending back." I said.

"One question. What's a Spartan?" Lin asked.

I smiled and explained it.

"Some history first." I said, pulling out a knife and carving the snow.

"This is Greece, a confederation of many city-states. The two main powers are Athens and Sparta. This, is the mother fucking Persian Empire." I said, carving a good chunk of snow.

"Persia attacks the greeks twice. In the second attack, the Spartans send in their soldiers to stop the Persians. 300 were sent to hold the Persians back." I said.

"300?" Lin asked.

"Yep. The Persians had several hundred thousand soldiers. Others say one million. Both sides fought at Thermopylae. A narrow strip of land, the only way the Persians could move quickly to the greek city states. For two days the Spartans slaughter the Persian army before they get slaughtered to the last man. The Spartans were always the toughest army in the greek world. No-one could come close to them." I said.

"So that's why you said Spartans never die." Lin said.

"You'd fit right in with Sparta. The women are tough as nails." I said.

"You really enjoy history, don't you?" Lin asked.

"Those who fail to learn from history, are doomed to repeat it." I said.

Just as I said, Korra came back with Mako, announcing she got her bending back.

"How?" Tenzin asked.

"I connected with my past lives, and Aang gave me my bending back." Korra said.

Lin looked at me, wondering how I knew.

"And I those who lost their bending, I can give it back to them." Korra said.

At the southern water tribe temple, me and Lin kneeled in front of Korra, holding each other's hands. As Korra put her hands on our heads, a thought occurred to me.

 _It looks like me and Lin are getting married. And Korra is the officiator and giving an avatar's blessing._

I felt energy rush thru my body, and I stood up. Extending a hand, air came from the palm and into the atmosphere. I can airbend again.

Lin faced the pillars of rocks and lifted her arms. All the pillars elevated, proof that Lin had her bending back.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra." Lin said.

"Thanks Korra. I owe you one." I said, shaking Korra's hand.


	12. Chapter 12 rebel spirits

Ch 12 Rebel spirits

The Su-37 in front of me sped away at high speed. I pushed the throttle of my Su-37 forward and continued the chase. The two of us, me and opponent continued the game of cat and mouse.

The opposing fighter performs a Pugachevs Cobra, I pull a Kulbilt in response and continue the chase. Putting the radar guided gun sight on the target I waited two seconds for a confirmation. I sighed as a claimed a 'kill'.

"Not bad Asami, not bad." I said, pulling up to the Su-37. We flew over the new air-force base, built away from republic city.

"Thanks. These planes are ready for combat. But selling them is another problem. Future industries is in shambles right now. I'm heading to the south pole to meet with someone who can help put us on top." Asami said.

"By the way, I got a plan you might be interested in. I'm still working on the blueprints and I'll show you at the south pole." I said.

Riding my motorcycle to Lin's house, I opened the door and walked in.

"How's it going, Ezra?" Lin asked.

"Good. The Terminators are working just fine. And I'm working on a long-range bomber project." I said, going to another room. I opened a desk and pulled out a set of blueprints.

"Any idea if it'll work?" Lin asked.

"I have two projects. Propeller driven Tu-95 bomber, and a forward swept wing B1." I said, opening some of the blueprints.

"You know future industries is in shambles right now. It'll be years before these planes are made, let alone mass produced."

"Me and Asami are heading to the south pole to meet someone who can help. If not…" I said, not wanting to finish it.

 **South Pole**

I wondered how it would be to visit Varrick. Yes he was a bastard for usurping Future Industries and almost bringing the war to the footsteps of republic city, but he was interesting. He reminded me of Howard Hughes.

"Asami, I got the plans I wanted to show you." I said, before we boarded Varrick's yacht.

"After the meeting. If it goes well, I'll look at them, if not…" Asami said.

I knew what the rest was. Destroy the plans, because they'll never reach fruition. We entered the room where the eccentric business man was, sitting on a pillow, with other people looking intently at him.

"Did you see that?" Varrick asked, arms spread.

"Levitation. I was a foot off the ground!" Varrick said.

I rolled my eyes in response. I didn't have time for bullshit. If future industries went under, the air-force went under. That was the only reason I was here.

"You didn't levitate at all." Bolin said.

Asami gasped and face palmed in embarrassment. Me, I smirked in response. Varrick stood up and walked to Bolin, glaring at him.

"Are you saying I wasn't levitating?" Varrick asked.

"You weren't, you mudak." I said.

"Swami, you're fired." Varrick said, pointing to another person. He glared at Varrick and left.

Varrick started talking to Bolin in his eccentric self.

"I like you kid. You're a real straight shooter, just like me. Miss Sato, he's with you? Brought your tiger shark with ya to do business, huh? Now that's moxie! Get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!" Varrick said.

"Is he alright?" Bolin asked.

"Just a little eccentric. Nothing to worry about." I said, and turned the safety off on my M40 sniper rifle.

"Thanks for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping." Asami said.

"Sure! But first, I'm doing moving pictures. Ginger, do your poses!" Varrick said.

I looked in dismay. Here Varrick was, wasting time. Me, I wanted to get the air force up and running with a strong bomber force. Which required future industries.

"Look, I'm just concentrated on getting future industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal…" Asami started.

"Stop! Look me in the eye." Varrick said, pressing his head against Asami. Asami glared back.

"We got a deal!" Varrick said, shaking Asami's hand. "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?"

Varrick and his guests left, leaving Me, Asami, and Bolin.

"Is that how business usually goes?" Bolin asked.

Asami hugged Bolin and ruffled his hair.

"You are a natural assistant!"

"So, you want to see the plans?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll see them." Asami said.

Sitting down, I opened two large blueprints, showing the two bombers to Asami.

"Propeller driven Tu-95, and a forward swept wing B1. The 95 can be made real easy. But it's the forward swept wing bomber I'm really interested in. If it can be made, it'll be a breakthrough." I said.

"Ezra, I'll tell you this now. The Tu-95 can be made in large numbers, and it'll serve the air-force for years on end. I can't say the same for the B1. Forward swept wing is unstable. And for a plane the size of a bomber, impractical. I'd stick with the Tu-95. And future industries can make hundreds of Tu-95s for the price of dozens of your B1, and it'll be quicker." Asami said.

"I knew that would happen, but it was worth a shot." I said.

A large feast was held for chief Unalaq, who didn't like it because of how commercialized the festival was. Me, I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted something to eat.

"I will admit. The food here is real good." I said.

I would have had a good sleep that night, but a dark spirit attacked us.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, seeing the spirit.

Bolin and Mako quickly attack it, encasing it in earth.

"Got it!" Bolin shouted, only for the spirit to break away.

I aim my rifle, and start firing shot after shot. When I ran out of ammo, I started using my air bending on the spirit, but it amounted to nothing. The 'tail' of the spirit slammed against me and tossed me away several feet, and knocked the air out of me.

I spent several minutes trying to get up and to the fight. When I walked to the group, the spirit was already gone. And I walked into an argument.

"How are you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" Korra asked.

"As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know." Unalaq said.

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars." Tenzin said.

"The air temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar." Unalaq argued.

"I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq said.

"Hey! I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?" Korra asked.

"Korra, please listen." Tenzin said.

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack. I think it's time I had a new teacher." Korra said.

"Now Korra…" Tonraq started.

"Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him." Korra reasoned.

"Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together." Tenzin said.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go." Korra said, determined.

"It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said, before walking away.

As Tenzin left, I pondered what had happened. No man-made weapon could kill a spirit, let alone slow one down. That was bad news.

"This is bad." I said, looking at my rifle.

"What, that we almost got killed by a spirit?" Bolin asked.

"If a bunch of spirits turned on humanity, there is nothing we can do. Even if we had a thermonuclear bomb with us, it wouldn't work." I said.

"What's that?" Bolin asked.

"A bomb with enough power to destroy an entire city." I said.


	13. Chapter 13 civil war

Ch 13 Civil war

"No." I muttered, as I saw a fleet of 20 warships approach the ports of the South Pole. 4 battleships, 1 carrier 5 frigates, 5 destroyers, 2 troop transport ships, and 3 cruisers.

"What are your troops doing here?" Korra asked.

"Opening the portal was the first step in getting the southern water tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our tribes are truly united." Unalaq said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Hitler." I bitterly spat, walking away.

I walked through the snow, wishing I had the united republic air force at the South Pole. We'd bomb the fleet till nothing was gone. Using troops to establish order was never a good idea. I heard some yelling and shattering of plates from a house, so I went to investigate.

"Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later." Varrick said.

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked.

"Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?" Varrick asked.

"Probably a couple of days." Zhu Li stated.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up. Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown? Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish? Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish." Varrick said.

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking." Korra said.

"And his method of bringing an army is supposed to help the tribe? If he came here with spiritual leaders that would have worked. But using force is not the way to go. That arrogant prick is going to get assassinated sooner or later." I said.

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence. Am I right, people?" Varrick asked, everyone shouting in response.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again." Korra said.

"No, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!" Varrick stated.

I walked out, knowing a civil war was inevitable. My mind went to the American Civil war, to the breakup of Yugoslavia, and other conflicts like those. The next night, Korra came to me.

"Ezra, I need your help." Korra said.

"What for?" I asked, putting together an AK-74 rifle.

"My father is part of a rebellion. I have to make sure he doesn't kill Unalaq." Korra said.

"I see. You want me to help defend a tyrant who's invading your home this second. Not gonna happen." I said.

"I'm trying to bring balance between the two tribes. If you won't help me, I'll do it myself." Korra said, running towards the palace.

Korra came back hours later. Her father wasn't part of the rebellion, but others decided to do the job by themselves. I watched her family's house with a high powered scope, and saw Unalaq arrest Korra's parents.

 **After the trial**

I admired Korra for going after the corrupted judge like she did. Couldn't have done it better myself. And now, we were going to break out the rebels from prison.

Korra got us inside the prison from the underground using her earth bending, where we crouched inside a trench she made. A guard came walking and fell inside, getting electrocuted by Asami.

"We need to move fast, and quiet." Korra said, taking point.

Korra opened the cell where her father was, but it was empty.

"I'm sorry Korra. You'll never see your father again." Unalaq said.

"Where's my father?" Korra asked.

"On a ship heading to the north pole. He'll serve out his sentence there." Unalaq said.

"Bring him back. Or I'm you out and the rest of your army." Korra threatened.

"You have to remain neutral in this fight, or our tribes will never be unified." Unalaq said.

"You know what Korra, lets just kill him now." I said, aiming my AK at Unalaq.

"I'd like to see you try." Unalaq said.

I pulled the trigger and put a round in Unalaq's left leg; he fell and gripped the leg in pain.

"Next one is in the head." I said, aiming own the iron sights.

"We're out of time. We need to get to Varrick's boat." Mako said.

We left the prison and bluffed out way past the northern guards and onto Varrick's yacht.

"Where's your dad?" Bolin asked.

"On a ship heading north. Think we can catch up to it?" Korra asked.

"Sure, once you get past our friends from the north." Varrick said, looking at the blockade fleet.

"If we had a plane, I could waterbend them out of the way." Korra said.

"A plane, why didn't you say so?" Varrick asked.

Pressing a button, a bi-plane appears from its hold, ready for take off.

"How are we going to take off without a runway?" Asami asked.

"I have an idea." Korra said.

Korra and Mako stood on the wings, while Asami sat at in the cockpit. With Korra and Mako using their firebending to provide extra power, they managed to get in the air, and Korra water bended the fleet aside, using the Avatar State.

"Now comes the hard part. Searching for one ship in the middle of the ocean." I said.

It was hours before we found the lone ship. Talk about luck. We never should have found that ship. Korra, Mako, and Asami jumped from the plane and boarded the ship, attacking its crew and looking for Tonraq.

I waited on the deck, aiming my AK at the ship. Korra and her friends came back with the rebels, and northern troops were on their tail. Switching the rifle to full-auto, I pulled the trigger and hosed the northern troops with gunfire, forcing them to retreat.

"We got them! Now get us out of here." Korra said.

We left the prison ship and dropped Tonraq and the rebels at a spot in the South Pole. Korra agreed to get military support for the war effort. I decided to join her and provide support to the south.

"I really need to thank you, Korra." Bolin said.

"For what? I started a civil war." Korra answered, confused.

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up." Bolin happily said.

"Oh, looks like we have company! And not the fun kind!" Varrick announced.

"What is that?" Bolin asked, seeing a giant wave hurling towards them.

Bolin looks thru a telescope and sees Eska chasing right towards us, and she is pissed.

"That would be my darling Eska. Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?" Bolin asked.

"Why do you think I built this boat?" Varrick asked, increasing the throttle.


	14. Chapter 14 stings and break-ups

Ch 14 stings and break-ups

"Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war." Lin said.

"I didn't start a war. It's complicated." Korra said.

"No it isn't. The north sent troops to occupy the south. Resisting the occupation is the only way to secure their freedom." I reasoned.

"Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's a peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure thing's don't get out of hand." Lin said.

"I'm all yours." Mako said.

"I'll go too. The people of the south need to know the avatar is on their side." Korra said.

"Great, that should calm them down." Lin sarcastically said, before walking away.

I left the group and headed towards the air base. With future industries in trouble, I needed to know everything about the state of the air force.

And it was not good. I had 40 pilots and 100 planes, but over half the planes were in desperate need for repair. So we cannibalized the planes fit for scrap, and were left with a force of 55 planes ready for combat. That wasn't good at all.

I visited Asami and told her of my problem.

"I need your advice. How long can I keep my planes flying without future industries support?" I asked.

"Not too long. Months, a year if they don't see combat." Asami said.

"What about training aircraft? We got to have something to train the pilots." I said.

"We got F-5 tiger 2s. Why?" Asami asked.

"Just something to fall back on." I responded.

That night, I was flying an F-5 tiger 2 over the city, when the cultural center was bombed.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, seeing the explosion. "Shit will hit the fan."

The next day, I went over the F-5 capabilities in combat. It was tough and capable in combat. But I needed to know more about it, so it armed it to the teeth and put it through various combat maneuvers. It had great potential in the right hands.

"Jackson, the president wants to speak to you." A radio operator said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Don't know. He just said he needed to talk to you."

"Put him in."

"Jackson, this base is under lock-down. Any plane who leaves the airspace without my authorization will be shot down. And you'll be court martialed. Is that clear?" President Raiko asked.

"Clear, sir." I said.

"Commander, what was that about?"

"Nothing, Lt. Nothing." I bitterly said.

I landed the jet and hopped out of the cockpit, furious. The implications weren't lost on me. We wouldn't be able to launch raids against another country unless we had direct orders from the president. It felt like I was living in the USSR.

"Ezra, we need to talk." Korra said.

"I got bad news. The president came before you, and put all the planes under lockdown. I can't send planes south to help." I said.

"Son of a bitch! Who the hell could have tipped him off?!" Korra shouted.

"Whoever he is, he's going to die a traitor's death. I'm talking fucking crucifixion. Upside down, and naked." I said.

"You got issues, you know that?" Korra asked.

"Any idea who could have tipped him?" I asked, knowing it was Mako.

"It was me, Asami, Varrick, Zhu Li, and Bolin at the meeting. I'll talk to Bolin." Korra said.

Bolin unintentionally spilled the beans about who talked to the president. I grabbed a shotgun and followed Korra to the police station.

"You ratted us out to the president?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I can explain." Mako said.

"Explain why you stabbed me in the back?" Korra asked.

"The president asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?" Mako asked.

"Say nothing. Play ignorant. Thanks to you, all the ships and planes are under lock down. We can't move unless Comrade Fuhrer gives the go ahead. When will that be? When the northern tribes had a fleet blockading us?" I asked.

"Why would they attack us?" Mako asked.

"Well they sure as hell can right now." I said.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!" Mako angrily said.

"Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!" Korra angrily retorted.

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako shouted.

"So, what? Are you breaking up with me?" Korra sadly asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Mako said in the same tone.

Korra left the station, and Lin exited her office in shock, and saw me point my shotgun at her in reflex.

"What the flameo happened?" Lin asked.

"I broke up with the avatar." Mako said.

"You got off lucky. You should have seen what happened to air Temple Island when Tenzin broke up with me." Lin smirked, with a smile of complete satisfaction.

"Mako, I have a warning for you. If the northern tribe attacks us before we can stop it, the first person I'm going to kill is you. That's a promise." I said, racking the pump on the shotgun, then walked out of the station.

"And one more thing. Follow me. Please." I sarcastically said.

 **Days later**

I was still angry at Mako for ratting the plan out. I spent much time at the firing range, practicing using an old Kar-98 sniper rifle. I was getting real good at it. I heard the door knocked on, and I opened it.

"What do you want?" I angrily asked Mako.

"I need your help with something." Mako said.

"No." I answered, about to close the door on Mako.

"Ezra, listen to me. I know you hate me right now. But this is important. Future industries is on the verge of going under. If the company goes under, you go under." Mako said.

"What's this something you're working on?" I asked.

"An off the book operations. If we can catch those who are attacking Asami's shipments, you and Asami will have time." Mako said.

I sighed in response. I had no choice but to agree for self-preservation.

"Okay. But when the bullets start flying, you stay the fuck out of my way. Are we clear?" I asked.

"Clear." Mako said.

"I hope so, for your sake." I replied.

However, we had to hire the triple threats as additional muscle. I wasn't happy about that. We spent a good hour waiting in on the bait ship, but nothing happened.

Mako walked down the ship to see something, and then came back, antsy.

"We need to leave, now." He said.

We ran off, only to be corned by Viper.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, only for me to shoot him in the head.

"Did you have to do that?" Mako asked.

"Yes. Now move!" I shouted.

Me, Mako, and Asami get in speed boat and make a run for it. Another speed boat follows us, with two toed ping and lighting bolt zolt in it.

I aim my rifle, and pull the trigger, but constantly miss thanks to Asami's driving as she swerves between two ships.

Unfortunately, they followed us and slam into us, as Asami attempts to jump start the boat. I pull out my pistol and blow Lighting Bolt's head off, leaving two toed ping the only one left.

"Hang on!" Asami says, restarting the engine and swerving away.

"What was that about?" Asami asked.

"Someone paid the triple threats to keep us distracted." Mako said.

"Distracted from what?" Asami asked, then it quickly hit her. "Oh no."

We get off the speed boat and run into the warehouse of future industries. It was empty.

"I'm ruined. My company… it's over." Asami said, ready to give up.

I then realized something. The air force was under as well. This affected me and my pilots, as much as it affected Asami.

The very next morning, Mako interrogated two toed ping.

"Hey, Mako. Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?" ping asked.

"Who hired you to double-cross us?" Mako asked.

Me, I was up on the roof with an intervention sniper rifle in hand. I watched the whole interaction, and when ping was tossed against the wall, I pulled the trigger, blowing his body in two pieces.

"Shit!" Mako shouted, seeing the gory scene. Mako hugged the wall, not wanting to get shot. Seeing nothing, he ran deeper into the city.

"Next stop, securing my base." I muttered, cycling the bolt.


	15. Chapter 15 Harmonic Convergence

Ch 15 Harmonic Convergence

I was glad to be out of the city and heading to the south pole to bomb the living shit out of Unalaq. Inside the battleship I headed downstairs and entered a makeshift hanger. Turning on the lights, I saw a MiG-29 with plenty of munitions. Not wasting time, I armed the Fulcrum with napalm bombs and loaded the 30mm nose cannon.

It took me a good few hours, and when I was finished, we arrived at the south pole. I bet my fighter jet that Unalaq had the portal heavily defended.

"So what's the news?" I asked.

"I talked with some of the rebels. Unalaq has captured my dad, and fortified the portal." Korra said.

"It'll be hell trying to get thru. Aircraft, anti-air guns, infantry, and dark spirits." I reminded.

"Don't remind me." Korra said.

"We have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now." Tenzin said.

"Hell of a mission." I said.

"A suicide mission ..." Bolin muttered.

"You know, I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys ..." Bumi started.

"Enough of your ridiculous lies! Can't you see that the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?!" Tenzin retorted.

"Hold on, maybe Bumi's right. We don't have a catapult and hog monkeys, but we have a flying bison and two planes on Varrick's ship. Maybe we can attack from above." Asami said.

"What are you thinking?" Korra asked.

"Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction, and scatter some of the defenses. You, Tenzin, Bumi and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogi when you see an opening. Ezra, take down as much of the aircraft and dark spirits as possible." Asami said.

"Let's get moving." Korra said.

In looked from the cockpit of the Fulcrum and gave Tenzin and Asami the thumbs up. They responded with the same signal.

"I don't think they know we're coming." Mako said.

"They know we're coming. Why do you think they fortified the portal?" I asked.

"You're right! They knew we're coming." Bolin shouted, pointing to the portal.

My right eyebrow twitched as I saw _icicles_ head towards us like a giant spear. I was expecting a SAM or a flak cannon. Me and Asami returned the favor, dropping Napalm and explosives on the ground troops.

"Fuck! Dark spirits heading towards us!" I shouted, pointing my nose at them and firing my cannon at them. I cut thru their formation and shot away many of the spirits. I pulled a split-s and skimmed the ground.

I watched as a large icicle speared thru Asami's plane, bringing it down.

"Shit." I muttered, only to hear a groaning noise. Then the engines violently exploded, taking the left wing as well. I grabbed the ejection handle and pulled hard, flying away from the down fighter. Upon touchdown, water tribe soldiers came to capture me, and before I could raise my pistol at them, a well sized block of ice impacted on my head, knocking me out.

I woke up by myself in a tent with 4 northern soldiers. I spotted a Dragunov rifle and reached for it.

"Nein!" one of the soldiers shouted.

 _Did he speak German?_

The soldier stomped on my face and continued talking.

"You should be die with the rest of the south you piece of shit." He shouted, before punching me.

Just when they were about to kill me, the tent goes flying away, killing the 4 soldiers. I break the rope with an air slice and grab RPD heavy machine gun from one of the bodies, and scour the place for ammunition.

I stood with everyone else in front of the pillar. Asmai took Tonraq away on Oogi, and Korra looked at us.

"Tenzin, you go find Jinora. Mako and Bolin will take care of Unalaq, while I close the portal so Vaatu can't escape." Korra said.

"Wait a minute. Worst case scenario. Say we're fighting Unalaq, you close the portals and lets say something happens to you. Will we be trapped in the spirit world forever?" Bolin asked.

"If everything goes as planned, we walk out after Harmonic Convergence. If not…" Korra said, looking at us.

"Lets go." She said.

We go thru the portal and face Unalaq and the dark spirits. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi left to go after Jinora. Korra enters the avatar state, and does battle with her crazy uncle.

"Oh shit." I said, as the dark spirits started to attack. I aim my machine gun and pull the trigger, taking out many spirits. But I knew it wouldn't last long.

"You're running out of time, Raava. I know you feel it coming." Vaatu said.

I hear electricity crackling, and look up. The portals create lighting and the lighting hits the tree of time.

"Oh shit." I said, dropping a knee and training my RPD at the tree. An explosion is seen and Vaatu comes out of the clouds. He laughs in triumph, free from his prison. I look at Vaatu and pull the trigger.


	16. Chapter 16 end and beginning

Ch 16 end and beginning

"Harmonic convergence is upon is again." Vaatu said.

"I'm not gonna let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back into that prison." Korra said.

Vaatu attempted ot fuse with Unalaq, but Korra entered the avatar state and stops it with a large blast of fire. Grabbing Unalaq with air bending, she throws him back into the portal, out of the spirit world.

"Keep him out of the spirit world." Korra said.

"We're on it." Mako said.

Loading another magazine I fire more bullets at Vaatu, distracting him. Korra attacks with all 4 elements, pushing him back. But it doesn't last. Vaatu blasts Korra with an energy blast, then ensnares her with his vines.

"No!" Korra shouts.

"Over here!" I shout, catching Vaatu's attention. Vaatu attacks with a tentacle, and before I know it, I'm knocked out.

Taking a deep breath, Korra enters the avatar state and uses her breath of fire, freeing herself from the vines. Korra attacks Vaatu and knocks him down, then proceeds to trap him in an air bubble surrounded by a ring of fire, earth, and water.

"I'm putting you away for another 10,000 years, Vaatu." Korra said, backed up by the voice of the avatar state.

But it was not to be. Unalaq came back into the spirit world and attacks Korra, knocking her out.

"No." I muttered, waking up and seeing Unalaq about to fuse with Vaatu. I grab my RPD and aim at them.

Unalaq and Vaatu fuse with each other, and a blinding light is seen, then disappears. Now standing, is a large Unavaatu.

"You got be kidding me." I said, standing up and looking at them. I couldn't do anything to stop that monster, but Korra could.

I watch the fight as both Avatar's go at it. At one point, Korra is trapped in a fissure, about to be killed but she rises from it via an air spout, ready to fight. Korra attacks with an air blast and Unalaq retaliates with a water blast. The fight continues, and it is brutal and harsh.

Then, the strangest thing happens. Vaatu emerges from Unalaq, reaches down Korra's mouth, and pulls Raava out of Korra. Unalaq pins the light spirit against a rock and proceeds to beat it with a water whip over and over, finally destroying it.

Mako and Bolin grab Korra and look at Unavaatu as he grows in size.

"Now 10,000 years of darkness begins!" the dark avatar announces.

"Now would be a good time to get the fuck out." I said.

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi found us and we headed to some water, putting Korra, Mako, and Bolin in spirit water, rapidly healing them.

"Thank goodness you're all okay." Tenzin said.

"Did you find Jinora?" Korra asked.

"I was able to rescue her soul, but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed that the world was in grave danger." Tenzin said.

"She was right." Korra said.

"Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asked.

"No. They fused, then Vaatu ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won." Korra said.

"No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness. Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?" Bolin asked.

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too." Korra said.

"If that's true, then…" Tenzin started.

"The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar. I'm so sorry, Tenzin." Korra said, sobbing.

"She needs you now, more than ever." Kya said to Tenzin.

I watched in silence. I remembered from the show that Korra beats Unavaatu, but I decided not to say anything. Tenzin convinces Korra to follow him to the tree of time, where Korra saw her past memories.

Turning around, I set up my machine gun on a tree root and waited. The dark spirits would be coming.

And come they did. I looked down the iron sight and when the first dark spirit appeared, I pulled the trigger and hosed the first line down with gunfire. But they kept on coming with no end. I stood up and walked backwards towards the tree of time, firing from the hip with my machine gun and when that ran out, I pulled out my pistol and starting shooting.

"Fuck, I'm out." I said, dropping the handgun and continued the attack with air bending.

"Tenzin, if we survive you need to train me on combat with air bending." I said, blasting a spirit away.

"That's if we make it out alive." Tenzin replied.

The spirits continued to attack, but then stopped as a beam of light descended on the tree and dissipating the dark spirits. Korra's projection returns and fuses with her body.

"You did it, Korra. You did it." I said, as Korra walks out of the tree of time.

Raava and Korra soar upward to the portals and separate them, ending harmonic convergence. Korra descends to the ground and says one thing.

"It's over."

A large crowd had gathered at the palace in the southern water tribe, and Korra made a speech.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief! I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age." Korra finished.

 **Republic City**

I walked into a Dairy Queen, getting a large blizzard.

"You look like hammered shit." Lin said.

"Fighting dark spirits will do that to you." I said, drinking the blizzard.

"So you'll head home?" Lin asked.

"Not possible. I thought harmonic convergence would help me with that, but it didn't." I said.

"You'll figure something out. You always do." Lin said.


	17. Chapter 17 in harms way

Ch 17 in harms way

Harmonic Convergence did some changes, like the spirit vines infesting the city. But I didn't know how far it had gone. It took over the air force base as well, and we were forced to use one of the suspension bridges as a makeshift base. Permenantly I might add.

 _It's just like ace combat 4. All I need is to pain the Flankers into the colors of yellow squadron and we're all good._

I went over the weapons of my Su-37, mentally checking off a list. Nose gun, check. The 4 40mm cannons, check. 5 air-to-air missiles, check. Three fuel tanks, check.

"I knew you were crazy about being prepared for an attack, but this…" the chief mechanic said, looking at my heavily armed fighter.

"If I an arm it to the teeth, I'll do it." I said.

A police car drove up to the barricade, and several guards came to check.

"Chief, how is it going?" a guard asked.

"Fine." Lin curtly said. "I need to talk to Ezra."

"Ezra, your girlfriend wants to talk to you!" he yelled over the sound of the jet engine.

I jumped out of the fighter, scoped Carcano rifle in hand.

"What do you need, Lin?" I asked.

"It's very important. We need to talk in private." Lin said.

I followed Lin to a makeshift hanger and we crouched under a MiG-29. Lin clenched her fists, not wanting to tell the news, but she had to.

"Zaheer escaped, and he got his buddies out of jail too." Lin said.

"Oh shit. That's bad news." I said.

"That's correct. They can take down any country quicker than you can blink. I'm heading to Ba Sing Se to bring Korra back to republic city. And I want you to come with me." Lin said.

"Sure thing. I got a fighter ready to go." I said.

"I knew I could count on you." Lin said.

"Start heading to Ba Sing Se. I'll meet you their later." Lin said.

I headed to the armory, loaded up on as many bullets as possible, and several hand grenades. I grabbed two whistles, knowing about Korra trying to get the air benders out.

Unknown location

Earth Kingdom

I flew real fast towards Ba Sing Se, checking my instruments over and over. I was tempted to practice my air-to-air combat skills, but I needed all the fuel to get to the capital.

I approached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, and just in time. I dumped my fuel tanks and was running on fumes.

"Ba Sing Se control, this is Jackson, of the united republic air force. Permission to land, over." I said, arming my weapons just in case.

"Jackson, permission granted. You have the ball."

"Copy that. I have the ball." I said, and proceeded to land the Terminator at the airport.

As the plane was being fueled, I watched a police zeppelin land next to Asami's zeppelin and Lin came out.

We talked to Gun, the earth queen's advisor, and learned where the Avatar was. Needless to say, she was surprised.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Just got word from Lord Zuko. Zaheer escaped from prison." Lin announced.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Who's Zaheer?" Korra asked.

Tenzin explained to Korra that Zaheer and his red lotus group attempted to kidnap her years ago. After 13 years of prison, they still didn't confess. That was impressive.

"I'm not running." Korra said.

"Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are nothing like you've ever faced before." Lin said.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find air benders and I'm not leaving without them." Korra said, determined.

"Fine. Lets get them and get out of here. Where are they?" Lin asked.

"In a military compound. And we're busting them out." Korra said.

"One problem. You're talking about taking on the entire military of the earth kingdom, plus militia, police, etc, in an attempt to rescue prisoners. We're in the capital city, the most defended city of any country. What's to prevent this plan from fucking up? If they succeed in capturing us, they'll torture us for information. And when they surround us, we don't have enough fire power to break out." I countered.

"Not if it goes right. We can be in and out real quickly. Besides, the earth kingdom's military hasn't been involved in a war for 70 years. You've been fighting since you arrived at the city. They won't be expecting you." Korra re-countered.

"God help us. If our plan goes to hell, no-one else will." I said.

"You always this pessimistic?" Bolin asked.

"Yes." I replied, then walked out of the house, towards the chief's zeppelin.

I had one last thing to say.

"Who'll lead the groups?" I ask.

"Me, Korra and Bumi will search for the air benders." Tenzin said.

"Me, Bolin and Jinora will look for Kai. He's an air bender we picked up." Mako said.

I produce the two whistles from republic city, and give one to Korra, and another to Mako.

"Don't blow them unless you need covering fire. Get away from the palace as far as possible before you blow it. Good luck, and good hunting." I finish, but I said 'good luck' very sarcastically.

Asami pulled Korra aside and talked to her.

"You sure you want to go down their?" Asami asked.

"Asami, we'll be okay. Besides, Ezra told us to blow the whistle, once we're clear of the palace. Not next to it. It'll be a piece of cake." Korra said.

That night, we waited for the word. It came.

"We got the air benders, but hurry." Bumi said, over the comms.

"We're on our way." Lin said, before hanging up. "Ezra, we're gonna rescue them. Get ready."

"This idea of yours better work." I said, climbing into the cockpit of my fighter.

The Su-37 extends slightly underneath the zeppelin, much like the Japanese delivered their Ohka rocket jets. I noted the grim comparison and put it in the back of my mind. We arrive over the queen's palace, and see Korra facing dozens of Dai Li agents. Just then, two earth kingdom zeppelins appear, and send a message. "Surrender your airship."

My reply, is a sidewinder missile that skewers one of the zeppelins, destroying it. The remaining zeppelin retreats. I point the noise down to the Dai Li, and fire 30mm bullets at them. Immediately, they start running, and I walk the deadly gunfire on them. With the Dai Li out of the way, I see two large contingents of earth kingdom soldiers moving towards the palace. I start firing missiles, and kill most, if not all of them.

"Lin, we're clear. Lets get them."

Both zeppelins lower to the surface, and everyone climbs aboard. However, I notice something.

"Get down!" I yell, aiming my fighter, and pulling the trigger.

A large explosion occurs, telling me that I hit something important. Korra gets up, and scrambles on the zeppelin, pulling everyone else aboard.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Korra yells to Lin.

As we lift off, I hear the one thing I didn't want to hear. Bolin, Mako, Jinora, and Kai were running away from the Dai Li, and Bolin grabbed the whistle and started blowing like mad.

"Fuck." I mutter, detaching the Terminator from the Zeppelin.

"What are you doing?" Lin asks.

I say nothing, but start shooting at the palace. I fire the rest of my missiles at the palace, destroying it. The blasts knocks anyone on the ground onto their asses. Fortunately Oogi came and picked up the rest of our friends. We join up with the zeppelins, and flee Ba Sing Se.

We land at a mountain somewhere in the earth kingdom. While Tenzin is talking with the recently freed air benders, I was examining my fighter, and found no damage. But I had no missiles left. All I had left was my machine guns. I hoped Zaofu had weapons to replenish on.

Tenzin takes the air benders to the northern air temple, while the rest of us take the police zeppelin, and head into the earth kingdom, looking for more air benders. Sitting in the cockpit of the zeppelin, I notice Asami and Korra talking with each other. Korra holds out her left hand, I notice it's shaking on its own. I've seen that before, on myself. It's what happens when you come out of a highly stressful, if not traumatic situation.

Considering I almost killed Korra while taking out the Dai Li, she was handling it very well. I had follow my finger with her eyes, the flashed a light into her eyes; she covered her eyes with her hand, to block out the light. Satisfied, I head into the back of the zeppelin, leaving Korra confused.

"What was that for?" Korra asked.

"I think he wanted to see if you're mentally healthy." Asami replied.

"That's the last thing he's qualified to give a check-up on." Lin said.


	18. Chapter 18 the metal clan

Ch 18 the metal clan

"While your playing fetch, four of the worlds most dangerous criminals are after you. We should get going." Lin said.

"Relax, we just got here. No one knows we're here expect us." Korra said, as Naga came back with a ball.

"What if someone was following us? Then what?" I asked, walking out of the zeppelin.

"No wonder you two got along well." Korra said.

"We got a call on the radio about another air bender." Asami said, with Mako in tow.

"Great. Where is it?" Korra asked.

"In a city called Zaofu." Mako said.

Lin went tense for a second, catching attention.

"You heard of it?" Korra asked.

"No. Never. But I don't want you going there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were at republic city where I can protect you." Lin said.

"Sorry, but if there's an air bender at Zaofu, we're going." Korra said, walking past Lin and into the zeppelin.

Lin scowled and when Naga whimpered, Lin broke the ball with one of her cables. Me, I wasn't a dog person so I didn't care that much.

I flew in the Su-37 next to the zeppelin, and saw the city of Zaofu. It was impressive to say the least. And it was in a very strategic spot. Any invading army would be funneled by the landscape, making it easier for the defenders to pick off. And the vast mountains would make it harder for aircraft to find, especially if the city was defended like how the Germans defended the battleship Tirpitz.

I joined the group, sans Lin, as we walked into the city, meeting with Aiwei. He took us to Su Beifong, Lin's half-sister. I knew this, but decided to stay shut. We initially watched Su train eight more dancers. She noticed us and cut practice.

"Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin." Aiwei said.

"Call me Su. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. And this must be Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Ezra." Su said.

"You've done your research." Mako said.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city." Su said.

"How'd you know us?" I asked, interested and suspicious.

"I stay connected with the outside world." Su said.

"You're a dancer." Korra said.

"Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interests." Su said, when Aiwei whispered to her.

"Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?" Su asked.

"How'd you know?" Korra asked.

"I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increases. I can sense the most subtle of changes." Aiwei said.

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city." Su said.

 _It's just like 1984 all over again. And Su doesn't know that the bastard works for the red lotus._

"We brought republic city's chief of police. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. I'm sorry I lied to you." Korra said.

"Lin's here? I'd love to say hello." Su said.

"You know her?" Korra asked.

"You're joking right?" Su asked, but heard nothing.

"Lin never told you about me." She said.

"Why would she?" Korra asked.

"I'm Lin's sister." Su said, shocking everyone, except me.

And we headed to the zeppelin to confront Lin about it.

"I found out why you're so against coming here." Korra said, catching Lin's attention.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Korra asked.

"Half-sister." Lin spat.

"Same mom, different dads. We're blood Lin. And after 30 years, the least you can do is to say hello." Su said.

Lin turned away, bitterly speaking.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Now that was harsh. 30 years of not speaking to your sibling, you'd have to be fucking insane to do that.

"You haven't spoken in 30 years? Why not?" Korra asked, surprised about it.

"Ask her. I've tried." Su said.

"Don't put that on me. You tore our family apart." Lin pointed.

"And you done a great job keeping it that way." Su sarcastically said.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Lin asked.

"Look, we can stay here and argue about the past all day, but that's not why the Avatar came here." Su said, turning to Korra.

"My daughter is thrilled to meet you." Su says.

"Lin, your niece is the new air bender! Isn't that amazing?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. Terrific." Lin blankly said.

Su gave us a quick tour, showing us her kids, Wing and Wei who are twins, reminding me of me and my brother. Huan who was a metal bender artist, and Opal, the new air bender.

"Great, we found the air bender. Now lets get out of here." Lin said, storming on the scene.

"And the women trying to abduct you, is your aunt Lin." Su said.

"Really? I've heard so many stories about you." Opal said.

"I'm sure you have." Lin coldly said.

They talk about where Opal is to start her training, which reminded me that I needed to practice as well. In the evening I joined Korra and Opal as we practice our air bending. I then realized that I never really trained with Tenzin. I spent most of my time flying fighters or helping the police force catch triads. Any air bending I knew, was mostly combat and self-taught. This was a learning experience.

"You're a good air bender." Opal said to me.

"Thanks. It's self-taught and mainly combat. I've been fighting triads for some time now. And the fighter jets in the air force, I'm planning on remodeling some of them so that an airbender can use them. So I got to practice." I said.

The more I practiced, the more I realized it was similar to flying one of the jets. I had to be fast and accurate, and flexible when the time came for it.

"So what do you think about Zaofu?" Opal asked me and Korra, as we headed inside.

"It's amazing." Korra said.

"Hell of a strategic spot. The valley funnels an attacking army, makes it easier to stop them. The dense mountains makes it hard for aerial attack. Your mother was very smart when she built this place." I said.

At dinner, things got interesting, and not just the food.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad." The chef said.

"Sounds interesting." I said.

As we waited, Su's husband and eldest son, Baatar and Baatar Jr. passed by, saying they had to work on the tram system in the city.

"That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband's projects." Su said.

"Five kids. What a nightmare." Lin said.

I thought that was also a nightmare. How could Su and Baatar handle it?

"No, no. My children are a blessing." Su said, eating some of her food.

"Yeah, mom used to say that too, but she never meant it." Lin replied.

 _That's very harsh. Do you love, or even like your family, Lin?_

"How's your search for the new airbenders going?" Su asked.

"Honestly, not great. We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen." Korra said.

"Oh, she's horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants." Su said.

"She's in charge of the state, has the Dai Li, of course she can do whatever she wants. It's just like the USSR or communist china. The leader has all the power, and people eat nothing but shit. Try and rebel, you get sent to the gulags." I said.

Su gave me and odd look before continuing.

"Ezra, are you always like this?" Su asked.

"He's a conspiracy theorist. Deal with the insanity that'll come." Lin said.

Su looked at both Lin and me, before continuing on her train of thought.

"I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated. Don't you agree, Korra?" Su asked.

"I... I haven't really thought about it too much." Korra said.

"Well, you should start. The world is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it or step aside." Su said.

"Hey, everyone. My little sister is an expert on world affairs now." Lin sarcastically said.

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you? Because I'm right here!" Su angrily said.

Lin glared bitterly at her sister, but turned away. And Varrick shows up.

"Sorry we're late, everyone." Varrick says.

I glare at Varrick in anger, not wanting to be in his presence. He kept on running his mouth on what kind of inventions he was going to make. I decided not to believe him, because as far as I was concerned, it was bullshit.

"All right, enough! I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?" Lin argues with Su.

"Ease out, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change." Su said.

"You haven't." Lin said, before walking away.

Dinner continued and we had the desert. It was very good. But Lin was right about one thing. As we left the table, I headed Su off and talked to her.

"Lin may be an ass right now, but she's right about one thing. Varrick didn't make a few mistakes. Varrick came very close to kidnapping the president of the united republics, forcing the country into the war. Had war broke out between us and the northern tribe, hundreds if not thousands of innocent people would have died. For no fucking reason, only so he can profit on the dead. That's not a few mistakes Su. It's called genocide, or mass murder. Having him around is bringing death to your city." I said to Su.

"He hasn't done anything to destroy the city." Su said.

"That's because he's buying time. He'll stab you in the back just to make a profit." I cynically said, walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Su wondered.

In Lin's room, I sat on the couch with the table sitting next to the couch, a PKP Pecheneg on the table. I was looking at two scopes I could use. An ACOG scope, and a normal scope one would find on a sniper rifle. I opted for the latter, and went to put it on the machine gun.

While I was doing so, Korra came in with Opal.

"Who is it?" Lin asked.

"Hey, it's me. I brought someone who wants to talk to you." Korra said, showing Opal.

"You want to talk? Then talk." Lin said, putting the newspaper on an adjacent table.

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kind of sad you didn't want to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming some times. But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it." Opal said.

"You heard many things from your mom. Tell me Opal. Did your mother tell you that she was working for the terra triads at one point? I caught her helping her 'friends' rob a bank. She resisted arrest, and that's how I got these scars." Lin said, pointing to her scars.

"She never told me that." Opal said.

"That's the thing about a… 'Utopia'." I said, saying the last word in a disgusted manner. "The leaders always make sure no-one knows about their dark and sordid past. Wake up Opal, you're living in the hermit kingdom. Get out while you still can." I said, loading my PKP machine gun.

"Ezra's right. Get out." Lin coldly said.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Opal asked.

"Get out!" Lin forcefully said.

Opal ran away in tears, and Korra spoke up.

"What's your problem? Don't get mad at Opal. I asked her to talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in. But I guess I was wrong." Korra said.

"Why don't you focus on fixing the world, and stop trying to fix my family?" Lin shouted at Korra, facing her.

"Su's right. You're never going to change. You're always gonna be a bitter, lonely woman." Korra said to Lin, walking away.

Lin put a hand to her face, tears running down. I put down my gun and walk to her.

"It's okay. It's okay." I said, hugging Lin.


	19. Chapter 19 the terror within

Ch 19 the terror within

Morning came and I woke up, looking at an old pair of blueprints of the forward swept wing B1. While Asami said the project wasn't feasible, and I agreed with her, I still couldn't help but think if it would work. Maybe the metal clan could help.

"Morning Ezra." Lin said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Moring Lin." I replied, turning around and kissing Lin. We break it up, and look at the blueprints.

"Still thinking about that?" Lin asked.

"It's worth it. Maybe your brother in law can help with this." I said.

"Maybe." Lin said.

I was glad that Lin solved her problem with her sister and got over it. I never was one to hold grudges. Later that day, we gathered in the dining room to celebrate Opal heading to the northern air temple to complete her training. It was a good time. Despite that, I couldn't help be paranoid. We've been in Zaofu to long, and I knew the red lotus will attack. It was only a matter of time.

"Everyone, If I could have your attention. Tonight, my beautiful daughter heads to the northern air temple. We're all proud of you Opal. You're an incredible daughter, sister, and friend. May she help us lead into the new era." Su said, raising her glass. Everyone followed suit.

As the air ship carrying Opal took off, I considered calling some pilots from the air force to provide escort, but decided not to. That night as we slept, Zaheer and his group, plus two red lotus members snuck in, and would have kidnapped the avatar, but Asami shocks one of the 'redshirts', but Korra gets captured by Zaheer.

All the noise woke everyone up, and we came out, weapons and bending blazing.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ming-hua said.

"Plan B." Ghazan said.

P'Li blasts the search lights with her combustion, but Ghazan screams out in pain, as a bullet tears into his leg.

They look, and see me walking towards them, firing my PKP machine gun at them. Ming-hua throws me back with her water bending. More Zaofu guards appear, and we pin them down behind metal slabs bent by Lin. I air bend back to my room, and grab an ACR assault rifle, and more bullets. I come back, seeing a stand-off. Zaheer and his gang in the middle of a lava moat, and the Krew, plus Su, Wei and Wing.

"How'd they get inside?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, but we're not letting them leave." Su replied, determined.

More guards attempt to attack from the rear, but are driven back.

"There's no way across that moat." Asami noted, taking the ACR I offered.

"We don't need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables." Su explained.

"Great idea. But that third-eyed freak will shot us on sight." Lin sarcastically said, as an explosion was heard behind us and we ducked in response.

"She's a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out." Su said.

"I'll take the shot." I reply, readying the scope on my machine gun.

I start shooting at the red lotus, forcing them into cover.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get a clear shot, as they bombarded us with wave of water, earth, and fire.

"Asami, cover me!" I said, having to reload my weapon with another ammo belt. Asami fired burst shots at the red lotus, keeping their heads down, but she also had to reload.

"Are we a go?" Wei asks.

"No go." Mako said.

"Copy that. We're a go." Wei replied.

"No!" Mako yelled.

"Take the shot, now!" Bolin exclaimed.

As Su and Lin descend, I calm my breathing, looking thru the scope. For a second, everything is in slow-motion. I put the reticle on P'Li, and pull the trigger. The bullet tears thru her shoulder, leaving her in immense pain. The rest of the red lotus take cover, as bullets scream overhead. Lin and Su retrieve Korra. Zaheer and his gang escape.

"Fuck!" I yelled. They got away.

Angry and edgy, I turn around, only to notice someone in the shadows. I open fire, prompting the person to yell "Don't shoot! I'm coming out."

He comes out, hands up.

"I recognize him. He's with Zaheer. He almost took Korra, but I stopped him." Asami said.

I walk up to him, and shoot him in the knee. He falls down, clutching his knee, screaming in agony. I step over him, and shoot the other knee.

"Take him into custody." I said.

That morning, we helped Korra wake up.

"I thought this place was secure! How could this have happened?" Lin asked.

"I don't know how this happened. It was a well-planned op, so don't blame me." Su retorted.

"They must have inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must've been working with someone." Aiwei said.

"The man I shot. He's with the red lotus. Lets interrogate him." I said.

Me, Lin, Su, and Asami headed to the interrogation room.

"What kind of glove is that?" I ask, noticing a different electric glove.

"Modified glove. I can tune the power to a different frequency. Lowest will numb a part of the body." Asami said.

She demonstrated by zapping my hand. I couldn't feel a thing, let alone move it.

"I can't feel a thing, let alone move it." I said.

"Feeling will come back in a few hours. Highest setting will kill, regardless where you get touched." Asami said, tinkering with the glove.

"I'd like to have one." I said.

"Got a few at the airship." Asami said.

I first interrogated him pulp fiction style, ie Samuel L. Jackson style. Didn't work, so Asami came in.

"Last guy said he was the nice one. I doubt you could do much." He smirked.

Asami shocked him on the groin with the glove. He let out a squeal, and fell on the floor, holding his genital, in heavy discomfort.

"Feeling will come back in a few hours. You tell me what we want to know, or you can kiss your family jewels good-by." Asami said, tuning the glove.

Asami came out with information.

"He didn't tell me where they were heading, but he told me about how they got in. Aiwei." Asami said.

"That's not true." Su said.

"Only way we'll know, is if we confront him." Lin said.

We headed to Aiwei's place, but discovered he left. And destroyed all the evidence. Defeated, we sat in Su's office.

"I trusted him with my life. Thought we were family. It was a lie." Su muttered, saddened by the fact.

"Whoever they are, they're more powerful than we thought." Mako said.

"That's why we have to find them. Naga can track his scent." Korra said.

"And if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer." Asami pointed.

"No. We're not hunting this group. There could be other agents looking for you. I have to take you to republic city where I can protect you." Lin said.

"Right." I mutter, scoffing at the idea.

"If I'm not safe here, I'm not safe anywhere. I have to stop them." Korra stated.

"It's too dangerous! You're not going." Lin said.

"This is my job! I'm the avatar!" Korra said.

"Don't talk to me about jobs!" Lin retorted.

"Enough Korra. Listen to Lin." Su said.

"But…" Korra stammered.

"Lin's only looking out for you. Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought back to justice." Su replied.

"If you think it's the best." Korra muttered.

"I do." Su affirmed.

"Thank you, Su." Lin said.

"Everyone get some rest. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning." Su said.

Me and the Krew sat in Korra's room when Su came in with a pair of keys.

"You really think Naga could track Aiwei?" Su asked.

"Definitely." Korra said.

"Then, here. There's a jeep packed with supplies on the east gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go." Su said, handing the keys to Korra.

"What? Why?" Korra asked.

"Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me." Su answered.

"But you said…" Bolin started.

"I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time. Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning." Su replied.

"Let's get this guy! Thanks." Korra said to Su, hugging her.

We headed out in the middle of the night. Korra led us on Naga, and the jeep went after her. Asami drove, Bolin was in the front, me and Mako in the back. I set up the PKP machine gun and racked the bolt. Next stop, Misty Palms Oasis.


	20. Chapter 20 the stakeout

Ch 20 the stake out

We arrived at a village somewhere in the godforsaken country known as the earth kingdom. Naga sniffs the ground, and Korra get off the polar-bear dog, knowing they're close to Aiwei. We enter a tavern and Bolin notices a poster.

"They have a poster of me. Must be big Nuktuk fans. I should go out and say hello." Bolin said.

"Jesus Christ, not this shit." I said, rolling my eyes. We were tracking a dangerous member of the red lotus, probably walking into a trap and Bolin was more concerned about his fan base. We couldn't afford distractions at the moment.

"They're wanted posters. There's one for all of us. Wanted by her majesty the queen (I snort in disgust) for crimes against the kingdom. I'm guessing this is because we stole her airbenders." Mako said.

"They weren't hers to keep. I swear, if I ever see that bitch…" Korra started, but Asami stopped her.

"Guys, we should get out of here." Asami said, as the patrons in the tavern look at us. One brandishes a sword, another a sawed off shotgun. We make the wise decision of bugging out and living to fight another day.

"Naga's got another trail." Korra said, as Naga runs in one direction. We followed Korra to just outside the misty palms oasis. Mako and Bolin headed in town to find Aiwei, while me, Korra, and Asami stayed at the jeeps. I looked over Aiwei's jeep and found a map, and a desert eagle pistol.

"I'm taking this." I said, putting the pistol in my pocket.

"Korra, you alright?" Asami asked.

"I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with me?" She wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But I found a note." Asami said, finding a note in the jeep.

As Korra and Asami looked on the map for Xai Bau's Grove, Mako came back with news.

"We found Aiwei hiding in an inn." Mako said.

"We found something too. It looks like he's gonna meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove. But I can't find it anywhere on the map." Asami said.

"Let's go bust down Aiwei's door and finally get some answers." Korra said.

"No. Once Aiwei knows we're onto him, we lose our advantage. I say we stake out his room and when he leaves for this meeting, we follow him." Mako said.

"And he'll lead us straight to Zaheer." Korra said.

"And if we're heading into an ambush?" I asked.

"We'll play it by ear at that point." Korra said.

At the inn, we first tried to get a room to spy on Aiwei, but were refused. And then, two people came in confronting us.

We found you!" Macao said, prompting us for a fight. Mako lights up a ball of fire above his palms, and Korra produces fire daggers. I point my PKP at the duo, hand on the trigger.

"Hey, no bending in here! Take it outside." The innkeeper says.

"Woah, we're not here to fight. We're here to meet Nuktuk." Macao said in alarm.

"We're your biggest fans. Can you make it out to Lily and Macao?" Lily asked, holding out a poster.

Needless to say, the owner was swayed to give us the room. It was cramped to say the least, and having Naga inside made it worse. I set up my PKP on the windowsill and lay against Naga.

"Wake me when you move on him." I said, checking my watch and starting to sleep.

It was near nighttime when we went out to confront him.

"It's over Aiwei! Where's…" Korra started, but stopped when she saw Aiwei.

He was sitting on his bed, meditating.

"That's a weird way to nap." Bolin said.

"No. He's in the spirit world." I said.

"That's right. Asami, those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier. Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the physical world! It's in the Spirit World! I'm going in after him." Korra said.

We watched as Korra meditated into the spirit world. And we had to wait until one or both of them came out. And who knew when that would be?

Mako provided the answer when he looked out the window and gave bad news.

"I don't know how, but water arm lady and lava guy found us." Mako said.

"Oh fuck!" I said.

"Indeed. What do we do?" Asami asked.

"You two run with Korra. Me and Bolin will hold them off." Mako said, putting Korra on Naga.

We kicked the door down and came out swinging. I fired a full burst of machine gun fire at the two red lotus members, but we had to bug out, and fast. Asami rode on Naga, taking Korra away from the fighting. I fired another burst and ran after Naga with my airbending. Man, was I glad for that. I could run really fast.

"Keep going." I said to Asami, as we left the Oasis. Only for us to be quickly trapped by an earth tent.

"Shit, they found us." I said, aiming my machine gun at the earth wall, ready for it to come down. And come down it did, followed by large boulder of earth, knocking me, Asami, and Naga out.

I came to, and saw Korra and Asami locked up.

"Asami, are you okay? Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?" Korra asked.

"What's the Red Lotus? And Zaheer didn't capture us, the Earth Queen's forces did." Asami said.

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. Some camp by the desert. They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se." Asami said.

"Any chance we can escape right now?" I asked, struggling against my restraints.

"None." Asami replied.


	21. Chapter 21 escape

Ch 21 escape

At morning, we were herded into the earth kingdom zeppelin taking us to Ba Sing Se. Korra frantically talked to the captain.

"You have to let me out! The earth queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the red lotus! I talked to one of them in the spirit world yesterday. He's insane!" Korra said.

"Talking about terrorists in the spirit world. You're the one who sounds insane." The captain said.

I agreed with him.

In the zeppelin, we were chained into a cell and left alone.

"I hope Mako and Bolin are okay." Korra said.

"Best case scenario. Captured by the red lotus. Worst case, they're dead." I bluntly said.

"Thanks for the support." Korra replied.

"You're most welcome." I answered.

Hours passed before Korra talked to Asami.

"We have to get out before we meet the queen." Korra said.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. These airships the Cabbage Corp sold to the earth kingdom are way cheaper than the ones future industries built." Asami said.

Asami broke the railing off the wall, showing how poorly built the zeppelin was.

"Now that's just shoddy workmanship." Asami said, examining the railing. "There's no way I can get these locks off. I need the keys." She said.

Asami looked at the floor and pryed a panel open.

"Give me five minutes, then start yelling for help." She said.

"Asami, how many people does this air ship hold?" I asked.

"On average, 4-7." She said, then crawling down the pane.

"Why'd you ask that?" Korra asked.

"We have the numbers to take them out." I said.

Five minutes passed and Korra called for help. The guard came and was promptly knocked out by Asami. She walked in the cell, spinning the keys around her finger. She unlocked the cuffs from me and gave me my PKP machine gun. She then freed Korra from her holding cell.

"Thanks. Now lets take control of this airship." Korra said.

We break into the cockpit and Korra knocks out both crewmembers with her airbending, but also destroyed the steering mechanism and the radio.

"Not my fault this thing is a hunk of junk." Korra defended.

"Hold on." Asami says, as the zeppelin crashes into a sand dune.

Breaking out of the zeppelin from the top roof, we surveyed the damage.

"We're in deep shit." I replied, looking at the vast desert with my scope. Getting out would be impossible.

"Is everyone alright?" Korra asked, as the crewmembers joined us.

"Like you care." Arik said.

"What happened?" Kong asked.

"She said her friend needed help, and then I was knocked out." Arik said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you take me to the earth queen as a captive. There are dangerous force at work that you don't know about." Korra reasoned.

Both parties continued to argue, but came to an agreement when we saw a dune start moving. And it was no mirage. Me and Korra used our airbending to clear the sand from the zeppelin, while Asami and the crewmembers fixed damage parts.

Everything was going just fine, but a sand shark broke thru and ate most of the zeppelin, barely missing the pilot.

"We'll, I'm walking out of here." I said, slinging my machine gun and was about to start walking when Asami spoke.

"We can still get out of here. We might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailor. Like the sandbenders use to get around. All we need is a sled." Asami said, examining the wreckage.

"It's worth a try." Korra said.

"Gather every piece of metal you can find. We'll give that sandy beast a run for his money." The captain said.

In an hour, we got a sand-sailor working. Getting on, we were off and heading out of the desert. It was going good, until the sand shark attacked. First try, it missed.

The second try scared the shit out of us. We were close to being eaten alive by the monster, but Korra saved us by firebending in the monster's mouth.

"How long until we hit the Oasis?" I asked.

"Should be smooth sailing." Korra said.

And it was smooth sailing. We arrived at the Oasis in one piece. I got off the sailor and headed inside, machine gun at the ready. The last time I was here, which was hours ago, we were attacked by the red lotus. What a night.

"Ezra, you look like hammered shit." Lin said, a greeting between the two of us.

"Hell of a night." I lightly chuckled.

"Did you find Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked Lin.

"Some people at the inn saw them captured by Zaheer's crew. We don't know where they are." Lin said.

"Did you hear about the Earth Queen?" Tonraq asked.

"What about her?" Korra asked.

"Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace." Was heard from the radio.

Just like I imagined. When an oppressive regime falls, the people go crazy and get their revenge.

"The Red Lotus." Korra said.

"What's that?" Tonraq asked.

"The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning, Dad." Korra said.


	22. Chapter 22 preperations

Ch 22 preparations

Mako and Bolin came in with their extended family. And they had bad news. Zaheer was heading to the northern air temple to kill all the airbenders. So we headed to Zaofu to contact the temple.

I headed towards my Su-37 and looked it over.

"You know your girlfriend has seismic sense." Lin said, walking to me.

"You should know your boyfriend is stubborn about accepting help. Everything looks fine. All I need are air-to-air missiles." I said.

"Since we headed to Zaofu, you've been quiet." Lin says.

"I'm not one for talking, especially when I'm doing something like this." I said, heading to my room, Lin following.

"You know who we're up against. I've done research on many battles. This resembles Gallipoli in WW1. I hope it turns out better. The red lotus has the landscape and the firepower advantage." I said.

"I doubt they have an air-force." Lin said.

"They got Zaheer and that combustion bender. Just one of them is a lethal threat. Especially the combustion bender." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I sat down in a chair and thought strategy over strategy. None seemed to work. The only option that would work, is if I could kill P'li with my terminator. I would have to be fast and accurate. It was my missiles and machine guns, against her bending.

"You're tense, you know that? And you know more than anyone that's a bad thing before a mission." Lin said, massaging my shoulders.

"Israel knocked out their opponents in the 6-day war. We can do it. What wouldn't I give for a platoon of crack Israeli fighter pilots to be with us right now?" I said, leaning my head back.

"Ezra, stressing about this won't do you any good." Lin said, leaning her head down and kissing me. I returned the favor and Lin pushed me onto the bed, doing the splits on me. Lin took my shirt, pants, and under clothes off, leaving me in my birthday suit. She rocked her hips against mine, my cock now deep in her.

"God, that feels so good." Lin moaned, bouncing on top, grinding against me. I pulled Lin closer to me and kissed her neck then trailing down her breasts, when she pushed me on the bed and started biting me, gyrating on me. I clenched my hands entwined with hers, holding my orgasm in as long as I could.

Both of us climaxed, shouting each other's names. We lay next to each other, panting in exhaustion.

"Lets enjoy the time we have let." Lin said, pulling me close to cuddle.

"Amen to that." I said.

Hours later me and Lin woke up to the sound of knocking on the door.

"You two ready and what the hell?!" Su asked, seeing me and Lin in bed with each other.

"Hi, Su." I calmly said, as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning, Su." Lin said, sitting up, arms around me.

"You, him…" Su started, not able to speak.

"Yes, we're dating. Yes, we're fucking each other. Deal with it." Lin curtly said, pulling me into a kiss.

"Continue your activities on the zeppelin. We're heading out right now." Su said, still unable to process that her half-sister was dating a much younger man.

"Great. You mind?" I asked, tempted to just toss the covers aside.

Su left the two of us and we got ready.

"Round two on the zeppelin?" Lin jokingly asked.

"Why not? We got plenty of time. Now how the fuck am I going to smuggle my Terminator in the zeppelin?" I wondered.

"Configure the zeppelin like the police zeppelin. It'll work." Lin said.

Later, we were heading towards the northern air temple. I headed to the armory and loaded up. I grabbed an AK-47 rifle, a mini Uzi, 4 K-knives, and lots of ammo.

It was going to be a long and hard fight.


	23. Chapter 23 end of the red lotus

Ch 23 end of the red lotus

The zeppelin headed towards the air temple, and we went over strategies on how to win. I still held my idea.

"Ezra, what do you think?" Lin asked.

Everyone turned to me, expecting something.

"What's the terrain of the temple?" I asked.

"Rocks, mountains, canyons, etc." Mako said, confused.

 _Machine gun nests, check. Bunkers, check. Snipers, fuck yeah. Land mines, damn straight. Fighters, high chance. Mad chase in the canyon and the awful as fuck terrain, not looking forward to it._

"How many people do we have with us?" I asked.

"Does it matter, tell us your plan." Su said.

"You want to live another day, see your daughter again, we need to plan this out! If not, we are all dead!" I yelled.

Everyone shut up after that.

"For instance, the terrain plays into their favor. They'll have it lined up with snipers, machine guns, booby traps, etc. Going by the ground is suicide. The only chance is an airborne attack. I fly in and kill the third eyed freak and Zaheer. You guys will rappel inside and kill all the red lotus members and free the airbenders." I said.

"None of those ideas will work. The second Zaheer knows we're up to something, all the airbenders are dead. The only plan that'll work is if I give myself up." Korra said.

So it was decided. Korra would give herself in, and we would get the airbenders. On the way there, I took the Terminator out for a quick trial run, making sure everything was in working order.

Su approached Lin, somewhat awkwardly.

"So you and Ezra." The matriarch said.

"Yeah. We're together. Shocker. No-one knew that would happen." Lin sarcastically said.

"I'm still trying to reel it in. After Tenzin, you were jaded like none other." Su said.

"Oh believe me. Ezra is more jaded and cynical than I could ever be. He's a conspiracy theorist. I think he's a sociopath, his Asperger's has something to do with that. He's always talking about some battle or some fight. Quit smart when it comes to combat and war. For some reason, we just clicked. Yes, there's the age gap, but I don't give shit at all." Lin said.

"Aw fuck!" Su said, face-palming.

"What?" Su asked.

"I just thought of something. If you two get married… my brother in law is only a few years older than my children. Their uncle is a sociopath, who specializes in war, and conspiracy theories." Su said.

"He's also into BDSM." Lin said, just as Su was drinking some water.

Su spits it all out, onto an unsuspecting Bolin.

"He's what?" Su asked.

"Yeah. Didn't take long for us to descend into depravities. Of course, there are some lines we won't cross. Ever." Lin said.

"What lines does BDSM hold?" Su asked.

"That's for me and Ezra to maintain, and you to never find out." Lin said.

"I sometimes wonder what side he's on." Su said. "You know his distaste for utopias and other ideas. And he has some crazy ideas for a system. Something he called Communism."

"Which side am I on? I'm on the side of the demons, Su. Evil man in the gardens of paradise, sent by the forces of death to spread devastation and destruction wherever I go." I said over the radio.

"Ezra?" Lin asked, speaking into a radio set.

"Yeah. Looks like communications are good." I said.

We arrived at the northern temple, and enacted our plan. Mako and Bolin headed inside the temple for the airbenders. Korra went to see Zaheer himself. Me, Tonraq, and the metal benders waited on the side of the plateau, providing backup in case shit hit the fan.

I was in the cockpit of my Terminator, held in place via airbending. I turned my radio to the right frequency, and listened.

"It's trick! Get Korra out of their!" Mako said over the radio.

"Go, go, go!" Lin yelled. The metal benders quickly ascend the mountain, only to be shot at by P'Li. I arrive in my Terminator, and bombard the plateau with missiles. P'Li targets me with her combustion, and fires. I barely dodge the blast. A second blasts gives me reason to move. Before P'Li shoots me down, she's under heavy attack by the metal benders. Unfortunately, P'Li bests the force of metal benders, and is about to kill Su and Lin.

A cracking noise is heard, and a loud explosion is heard. Lin walks about from behind the rock, and see's P'Li, or what remains of her. What's left is a head. The body was vaporized. Everyone advances towards Zaheer, cornering him.

"It's over Zaheer." Su said.

"Let go of your earthly tether." Zaheer muttered.

"Release the Avatar." Lin demanded.

"Enter the void." Zaheer said, figuring out a plan.

"This is your last warning!" Su shouted.

"Empty, and become wind." Zaheer said, as he stepped off the cliff.

Both Su and Lin rushed to the cliff, seeing Zaheer fly.

"Did he just, fly?" Lin asked.

I pursue Zaheer, guns blazing. Zaheer is good. Very good. Even with Korra on his shoulder, he's able to be one step ahead of me. The missile alert system rings in my ears, and I yank the control stick in my gut, avoiding a missile.

"Shit, they got fighters." I said, seeing two F-18's charging me, gun blazing. They overshoot and I chase them. The enemy pilots split up, one going up, the other going down. I chased after the one going up, gaining a missile lock and pulling the trigger. The missile goes right up the engine of the Hornet, blowing it up in many pieces.

I point my nose downward and look for the lone wingman. My radar tells me where he is. To the far left, skimming the canyon. I point my nose towards him and chase after him.

"Don't tell me he's going to dogfight in the canyon." Su said, watching the two fighter jets duel it out.

Both planes disappear into the canyon.

"He's gonna." Lin said.

But it was very dangerous. I pulled out of the canyon, and started firing missiles at my opponent. He stays in the canyon… and crashes into a wall.

"Dumb ass. Had he pulled up, he would have live to fight another day." I said, flying over the flaming wreckage and heading to everyone else.

I saw a bison land on the ground, with many people dumped off. I land my fighter jet in the camp, climbing out and heading to everyone else. I noticed they were talking about where to find Korra. I left the group and headed to get a quick bite.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Asami asked.

"No. I'll stay here incase Zaheer shows up. I need to talk to you." I said.

"What for?" Asami asked.

"Take care of Korra." I said.

"I will." Asami said.

"No. Listen. PTSD is no laughing matter. You hardly sleep, you're always worried if your enemies will come and kill you just when you open a door. Korra's gonna suffer a lot of post-traumatic. She may never recover. I'm a battle-hardened vet. I still haven't recovered. Stay with her. Make sure she knows that someone's with her, always." I said.

"Ezra, why are you telling me all this?" Asami asked.

"It's the end of the world. Thought I should give some final advice. Now listen. You might be walking into a trap. You encounter any red lotus members, you kill them even if they try to surrender. Locking them up isn't gonna work. You find Zaheer, you tell me." I ordered.

Taking off in the sky, I watch and wait. I heard a loud noise, and see Zaheer and Korra involved in a dogfight of sorts. I join the fray, and open fire at Zaheer.

"No!" Zaheer yells, seeing he's outnumbered. Zaheer runs only to be under attack by rocks, and sidewinder missiles. Me and Korra worked in harmony, firing in tandem. However, Zaheer gets the best of us. Korra is succumbing to the poison, and I run out of ammo. I then notice a large tornado appearing out of nowhere. The air benders got out and decided to help.

Zaheer is about to suffocate Korra, but I fire a few shots with my assault rifle to distract him. Showing his power, Zaheer then suffocates both me and Korra at the same time. However, the vortex of wind sucks Zaheer, and me and Korra, straight to the ground. With Zaheer captured, we tend to Korra.

Things were not looking good. Korra was on the verge of death, and Zaheer laughs.

"The fuck's so funny?" I ask.

"You're too late! The poison has done its toll. The red lotus has won!" Zaheer declared.

"You can save her! The poison is metallic." Jinora explained.

We all watch in fear, wondering what would happen. Su gets the metal out, and Korra coughs in return.

"It's over. It's over." I said.

"No! No! You don't understand! The revolution has already begun! Chaos is the natural order of-" Zaheer started to rant, but I knocked him out, via rifle butt.

"Where's the rest of his group?" I asked, forgetting at the moment that Ghazan and Ming-hua were dead.

"They're dead." Mako said.

Two weeks later, we were all set for Jinora's ceremony. I was glad that the fighting was all over. Now we could rest in peace for a little while. We went inside, watching the ceremony unfold.

"Jinora, come forward. Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world. Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path." Tenzin said.

Tenzin removes Jinora's hood, showing her tattoos. The air benders bend the smoke from the candles, and sound off the wind chimes in the hall. As everyone claps, I notice Korra shedding a tear. I pull Asami aside and talk to her.

"Remember what I said about PTSD?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about Korra. I'll take care of her." Asami said, walking towards Korra.

After the ceremony, I headed to the library and pulled out a map of the earth kingdom.

"3 years." I muttered.

It would take three years for Kuvira to unite the earth kingdom under her leadership. Quite impressive. Japan and Germany failed to completely conquer China and Russia, respectively. Of course, China and Russia were more unified against their opponents. The earth kingdom was in complete shambles.

That night, I was sitting in the living room of me and Lin's house, unable to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Lin asked.

"Barely. Still having nightmares about the fight." I said.

"Me too." Lin said.

Both of us faced each other, seeing the scars of the brutal fight in each other's eyes, yet unable to wipe away the memory. Lin leaned forward and kissed me, her tongue exploring my mouth. I returned the favor, pulling her close.

"Bedroom." Lin said, standing up and carrying me to the room. She laid me on the bed and straddled me. Lin spread my legs open, and an idea came to her mind. Using her cables, she anchored them to the wall and tied them to my legs, leaving me spread eagle.

"You're going to enjoy this." Lin said, grinding her clitoris against my cock.

"I get the feeling I will." I said, thrusting my hips against hers.

The both of us grinded against each other until we climaxed. I still wasn't done yet. Free from the restrains, I flipped our positions and tied Lin down, her legs now spread opened. I slowly, teasingly ran my tongue across her supple legs.

"Just suck me already." Lin said.

"Patience has its own reward." I said, still running my tongue across her legs. I purposely ignored her genitals and worked on the other leg. After both legs were wet with saliva, I started at her core, easing my tongue down her vagina and finding her clit.

I sucked and ate Lin until she cumed, leaving her panting.

"You're good at that." She said, as I freed her from the restraints.

"I aim to please." I said, cuddling with Lin.

The two of use finally slept in peace, just content with ourselves.


	24. Chapter 24 vacation

Ch 24 Vacation/reveal

Weeks had passed since the ordeal with the red lotus. Su sat on a couch, going over the events. Korra was crippled, the earth kingdom was in the shitter. Oh, and her sister is dating someone much younger than her. And if Lin and Ezra continued at it, they'd be married real soon.

"Just what I need. A fucking sociopathic nutcase in the family. Worse comes to worse, I'll put him in charge of the security." Lin said.

Then a horrible thought came to her mind.

"He'll take control of Zaofu with his own army! And nothing can stop him! Lin, why did you date the one who is completely nuts?" Su moaned in despair.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Opal asked.

"Your aunt Lin and her boyfriend, Ezra. That's what's wrong. Prepare to call him Uncle Jackson. And he's a few marbles loose." Su said.

"Lin's dating someone?" Wei asked, walking into the living room with Wing in tow.

"Yeah. Remember Ezra?" Opal asked.

"That fighter pilot? I remember him. Doesn't talk much, but has the aura of 'I'll kill you if you're my enemy, and won't give a damn after words'". Wei said.

"That's the one." Su said.

"So the two get married. What's the big deal?" Wing asked.

"She's way older than he is." Wei said.

"I don't think he cares about that." Su said, then almost vomited at the thought.

Then Su actually vomited because of the thought.

 **The swamp**

Toph saw the conversation happening in the swamp, and laughed her ass off.

"Lin is dating some young bastard. I'll have to see this for myself." She said, and started walking out of the swamp.

Back in republic city, Lin banged her head against a wall in the police station, exhausted from it all.

"I need a fucking vacation, and now." She said. She grabbed a phone and called the air force base, which was still using a suspension bridge as the base of operations.

"Republic city air base." The operator said.

"Patch me to Commander Jackson." Lin said.

I was flying a MiG 29 above the city, in peace and calm. It couldn't get any better than this.

"Commander, chief Beifong wants to talk to you." The operator said.

"Put her through." I said.

"Ezra, I'm heading to Zaofu for a vacation. Want to come?" Lin asked.

"Sure thing. Plenty of capable commanders to take over from me." I said.

"Good. We're heading tomorrow." Lin said.

"I'll get ready." I said, aligning the nose with the suspension bridge, in preparation for a landing.

As I got ready, I wondered if Lin's family knew we were dating. If they did, oh well. If not, use the opportunity to come out and reveal it to them.

I got a suitcase ready and loaded it in a Su-37 trainer. Lin approached me and talked.

"By the way, Su knows we're dating." Lin said.

"How?" I asked.

"She figured it out after she saw us in bed. The rest is history. Chances are the family knows." Lin said.

"This should be good. 'Hey guys, I'm dating your aunt. By the way, don't care about the age difference. Also, I'm a complete nutcase.' Yeah, I can see that going real well." I said.

"It'll be interesting." Lin agreed.

 **Zaofu**

The two of us arrived at Zaofu in my Terminator. I had it lightly armed with 6 air-to-air missiles. After the red lotus, I wasn't taking any chances.

"And here they are." Su said, watching the fighter jet zoom over the city in a barrel roll.

Landing the jet, I climbed out first with Lin following.

"It's good to see you, Lin." Su said.

"You too, Su." Lin replied.

Inside the living room the family gathered around and we chatted a bit.

"So Ezra, I hear you're dating Lin." Opal said.

Me and Lin spat out our drinks in unison. I gave Opal a 'wtf' look and looked at everyone else, and they had their attention on both of us.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

"I told them." Su said.

"Gee, Ezra. Didn't think you'd be into older women." Wei said, earning a glare from Lin.

"Hey! That's your aunt you're referring to. And yes, I'm into older women." I said, earning a dead silence in the room.

I put my face in my hands, in deep thought.

"Well, I think you two are a great couple." Opal said.

"Thanks, Opal." Lin said.

"Before we continue, I need to know your opinion on the matter." I said, leaning in the couch and putting an arm around Lin's shoulder.

Before anyone could talk, a loud banging noise was heard, startling us.

"Fuck." I muttered, pulling out my M9 pistol. I chambered a round and walked towards the door, aiming the pistol in front of me.

I grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open, shoving the pistol into Toph's face. And my reward was getting knocked against the opposite wall by earthbending.

"What the hell?!" Lin asked, standing up and walking towards me.

"Next time, don't let the gun wielding nutcase approach the door." Toph said.

"Next time, knock. Banging the door will only get people on edge. Good way to get shot." I retorted, pushing the rock away from me.

"Grandma Toph, you're here!" Opal said, running to Toph and hugging her.

"I can't believe how much you've grown." Toph said.

"Good to meet you, Toph." I said, shaking her hand.

"You too, kid. So on a scale of 1 to 10, how crazy are you?" Toph asked.

I smiled and answered.

"7, maybe 8." I said.

"So what do you do?" Toph asked, sitting in a chair.

"Fighter pilot. I'm the head honcho of the air-force base in republic city, and I fly those jets every day when I get the chance. Sometimes, I'll help the police catch the traids. I'm one hell of a shot." I said.

"Damn. Are you a super soldier?" Toph asked.

"No. I'm not." I said.

"Been in any fights?" Toph asked.

"I'd rather avoid them, but when I fight, I fight to kill. Short, quick, bloody." I said.

"Quick spar. Me and you." Toph said, punching me in the arm.

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking at Toph.

"Outside." Su firmly said, pointing to the porch.

"Come on, pretty boy. Time to toughen you up." Toph said, walking outside.

I walked outside, a strategy in mind. Airbender vs the blind bandit.

Everyone came out to watch the fight. Toph immediately fired two rocks at me. I did an air jump several feet in the air. As I descended to the ground, I returned fire with air blasts, which Toph avoided.

The second I touched ground, Toph caused the ground beneath me to detonate like a landmine, knocking me back. I crouched on a knee and observed the ground. I couldn't fight her staying on the ground, so I had to stay airborne.

I levitated myself with airbending and dodged a rock that Toph threw at me. I grabbed Toph with a grip of air, and lifted her off the ground, keeping her away from the earth.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

In a frenzy, Toph threw large slabs of earth around the yard, causing much damage. I pulled her closer to me and fired an air bullet at her, knocking her on the ground. I touched ground, and Toph quickly encased me in earth.

"Damn it." I said, my head being the only part of my body still free.

"Looks like I beat you." Toph said.

I breathed deeply, in and out the nose. I felt the air flow into the lungs, feeling my chi flow. I felt the air increase around my hands and feet, and built up the pressure. When it was great enough, I broke thru the earth prison and quickly attacked.

I blew Toph back against a metal wall, and wasted no time in pinning her against the wall. I put my thumb on her carotid artery and applied pressure, knocking her out.

"What the hell?" Su asked.

Toph stood up, a bit woozy from the lack of blood flow.

"Looks like I won." I said, putting my hand on her throat.

"Calm down. You won this fight." Toph said.

"Mom, consider yourself lucky." Lin said.

"Why should I?" Toph asked.

"Because Ezra leaves no survivors. He doesn't fight. He kills." Lin said.

"Sounds tough as nails." Toph said.

"I'm more of the strong silent type. The cold unfeeling sniper." I said.

"Dang, Lin. You got one hell of a son of a bitch." Toph said.

"You say you're a good shot. Mind showing us?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"Yeah." I said.

It turned into a shooting contest. I grabbed a Gewehr 98 sniper rifle and several bullets. Wing and Wei started shooting, and it was clear they were good shots. I lay on my stomach and looked thru the scope of the rifle. I exhaled, getting as much of my breath out. I licked my trigger finger and squeezed the trigger.

I was surprised at the kick of the rifle, but the accuracy won me over. I continued shooting the rifle, scoring very good shots. I loaded the rifle and noticed a bird flying. I stood up and put the scope reticule ahead of the bird. I pulled the trigger, and missed. Cycling the bolt, I fired another shot, still missing. Third shot hit the bird in the wing. The bird fell to the ground, unable to move. Putting the reticule on the wounded bird, I pulled the trigger, killing the bird.

Just the for the hell of it, I fired the last shot downrange. I looked at the rifle smiling.

"I'm keeping this." I said, slinging it.

"You say 'I'm keeping this' after you pick up every weapon on a battlefield. After we hit the terra triads, you stole half their bolt-action rifles and shotguns. You stockpiled enough weapons and ammo to fight a small war." Lin said.

"Not my problem. I just like to be prepared." I said.

"Ain't that the truth." Toph said.


	25. Chapter 25 birthday and bdsm

Ch 25 birthday and bdsm

It had been a couple of days since we arrived at Zaofu for our vacation. For some reason, I decided to check the date. I climbed in the cockpit of the Su-37 trainer and turned on the avionics, checking the weapon systems as well.

"The hell?" I asked, seeing the date.

 _February 14, 171 ASC_

I shut it off and blinked. It was my birthday. And I didn't even care. I had been in so many life and death situations, I totally forgot about it.

"This is interesting. Birthday present to myself. Lots of sweets. First stop, dairy queen. After the largest blizzard, lots of running and some yoga in the mix." I said to myself.

I walked into a dairy queen, got my X-large blizzard and walked out eating it. Man, was it good. I would have to go and buy a second one.

"Happy birthday, Ezra." Lin said, walking next to me.

"Thanks, Lin." I said.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're 23?" Lin asked.

"After I murder my digestive system with this blizzard, exercise and air combat maneuvers. To tell you the truth, I didn't know it was my birthday." I said.

Lin looked at me, her jaw wide open.

"Yeah. I didn't know until I looked at a calendar. I've been thru so much, I've just lived day to day. Fight to fight." I said.

"You like sweets?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. I like sweets. Sometimes sour stuff. Mostly sweets." I said.

"Thanks for letting me know." Lin said.

"Letting you know?" I asked.

"You'll know tonight." Lin said, and quickly ran off.

What would I know tonight? I didn't know at first, so I put it in the back of my mind and continued on my day. Which was lots of running. After 2 hours' worth, I walked into my apartment in the Beifong estate and slumped into the couch. I was exhausted, and needed a shower.

As the hot water ran thru my hair and down my body, my thoughts drifted. Mainly about the state of the earth kingdom. It wouldn't be long until Kuvira and a large chunk of the security force would leave to unite the earth kingdom.

"I'll do it. If I'm to defeat Kuvira, I'll need to know how her army works. I'll join her on her campaign when the time comes." I said to myself.

Lin however, was getting ready for her 'surprise' that night. She went thru the food cupboards in Su's kitchen, finding a good amount of chocolate pudding and frosting, and some strawberries.

"What are you making Lin?" Su asked, effectively scaring the shit out of Lin.

"It's nothing!" Lin all but shouted, turning around and hiding the foodstuffs.

"No need to hide shit from me, Lin. It's for Ezra. I know it." Su said.

"Okay. I have an idea." Lin said.

"I want to hear this." Su said.

As Lin gave Su her idea, I left the shower and put on some clothes and headed to my fighter jet. It had seen better days, being covered with scratches and bullet marks. I sat in the cockpit, started the engines, and took off into the skies.

Flying always calmed me down. I practiced my ACM, now pulling off advanced combat maneuvers like the Pugachevs Cobra as if it was child's play.

 _If the Israeli air-force could pull it off at the start of the 6-day war…_

I flew away from the city and dove towards the ground, leveling out. I pointed the nose of the jet at the city and flew mere feet above the ground. I calmed my breathing and steeled my nerves. I accelerated and zoomed over the city of Zaofu, barely grazing it.

"Okay. Time for something else." I said, looking from the cockpit and onto the ground. I saw a nice flat patch of land, and practiced my dive bombing. I pulled up, inverted and pulled down diving towards the earth. I pulled the trigger and dropped several bunker busting bombs, hitting where the electronic bomb sight said it would.

I flew over the city and landed my jet, needing some rest. I walked into the kitchen, just as Lin left with some food, and a few books. I didn't notice it and grabbed a glass of juice.

"Happy birthday, Ezra." Su said.

"Thanks Su." I said.

"By the way, Lin's planning something for you." Su said.

"I know. She asked if I liked sweets. When I said yes, she said thanks for letting me know, and that I'd know tonight." I said.

"You wonder what it's going to be?" Su asked.

"No idea." I said.

"Let me tell you something. Get plenty of rest. You'll need it for tonight." Su said.

That night was interesting. After a good dinner and much discussion about the state of the earth kingdom, I was ready to hit the hay. But Lin had other ideas.

"Stay here for a few minutes. Don't come into the bedroom until I say so." Lin said.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"By the way, lock the door, close the window, and strip naked." Lin said.

Now I knew we were getting somewhere. I sat on a chair and stripped naked. Shirt, shorts, boots, underclothing, all tossed aside. I grabbed my Gewehr 98 rifle and put it across my lap, tapping my fingernails on the stock of the rifle.

"Okay come on in." Lin said from the bedroom.

I put the rifle aside and walked into the room getting a surprise. My dick grew hard as I took in Lin on the bed, with what appeared to be chocolate pudding on her genitals, chocolate frosting on her breasts, with strawberries on the pudding and frosting. I licked my mouth and walked towards her. I didn't take notice of the dim lighting, but I was startled when I heard the door close and lock itself, courtesy of Lin's metalbending.

"Come." Lin seductively said, her fingers beckoning me. I walked towards her, my dick standing perfect attention.

"On your knees." Lin said, and like a dog to his master, I obeyed.

I leaned forward and started on her genitals. I put the strawberry in my mouth and quickly swallowed it, then lapped at the chocolate pudding. I took my time licking it off her, going deeper into her vagina.

Lin pushed my head deeper into her genitals, clearly enjoying the oral sex. She bucked her hips upward, giving my tongue more access.

"I'll always enjoy that." Lin said, as I licked the rest of her juices out.

I moved parallel to Lin's breasts and started on those. First went the strawberry, then I licked the chocolate frosting off the right breast. The left boob came next.

"Lick them dry." Lin encouraged.

I eagerly cleaned the breasts, licking until nothing but my saliva was left. Lin sat up on the bed and spread her legs apart in a perfect straddle. My hungry eyes roamed from leg to leg and my dick was twitching for anything. Lin had other plans. She stood off the bed and opened a drawer.

"You know what this is?" Lin asked, holding a strap-on with dildo.

"The fuck?" I asked, recognizing it.

"Yes. Yes, indeed." Lin said, with a creepy as hell smile on her face.

Lin stood behind me, our legs spread open in unison. She put the dildo inside me, my eyes went wide eyed and my breathing was short and sharp. Lin had me put my feet on hers, and she spread out legs apart until we were in the splits position. She thrusted in and out of me, slowly increasing the movement.

I couldn't say anything, but leaned my head back against Lin's collarbone my eyes begging for more. Lin increased the thrusts, and stroked my cock with her free hand; her other hand was holding my body still.

"I'm cumming!" I said, letting out a good amount of sperm fly out.

Both of us collapsed, tired from out activities.

"That was…" I said.

"Quite erotic I should say." Lin answered.

Lin pushed me on the ground, legs wide open held by metal clamps. She then metal bended a slab of metal on my mouth, preventing me from speaking in pain or pleasure. Lin put her foot to my testicles, and moved her foot back and then kicked hard in the balls.

The pain was unbearable, more than the anal sex. Lin kicked me in the balls several more times. I had a fast adrenaline rush to compensate for the overwhelming pain. And it was starting to feel good.

"Again?" Lin asked.

I nodded in agreement, and Lin kicked me in the balls one more time, as hard as she could. I let out a guttural moan and arched my back. Lin removed the slab from my mouth and carried me to bed, climbing in next to me.

We faced each other, hands stroking each other's bodies.

"I wonder how someone would react if they saw what we did." I said.

"They would get the surprise of their life." Lin said, kissing me.


	26. Chapter 26 the start

Ch 26 the start

Next morning, me and Lin were in the living room have some breakfast. Toph came in and talked to us.

"Hey Ezra. How are your balls doing?" Toph asked.

"Just fine. Why?" I asked.

"I heard you two fucking last night. And the things you two did. That was something." Toph said.

"Hey, we enjoy it." Lin said.

"Enjoyed what?" Opal asked, walking into the room.

Me and Lin looked at each other with worry, hoping that Toph wouldn't spill the beans.

"Your aunt and soon-to-be uncle are into bdsm. Last night was a wild one for them." Toph said.

"Wait. What?" Opal asked, looking at the two of us.

"Yeah. Want to hear the juicy details?" Toph asked.

Me and Lin almost had a panic attack. We did not want Opal to find out. In less than a blink of an eye, Lin pinned her mother against a wall, and I had my Gewehr 98 rifle pointed at her, loaded with tranquilizer rounds.

"What the hell?!" Opal asked, throwing me and Lin off Toph, with air bending.

"Opal, you're too young to know what me and Ezra did last night." Lin said.

"I'm only 18 years old. I have a right to know." Opal said.

"Fine." Lin said.

Talk about an uncomfortable talk. Opal was even more confused when we were done. Why would two lover do such things to each other?

"I'm even more confused." Opal said.

"And that's good. Don't get into it. Stay innocent as long as possible." I said.

Su came into the room, frustrated.

"I can't believe they asked me to do that." Su said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"The world leaders want me to take an army to Ba Sing Se and take control of the earth kingdom." Su said.

"You should." I said.

"Why?" Su asked.

"You have credibility in the earth kingdom. You can unite the nation easy. If you let this shit storm continue to stew, you'll have some dictator take control of the nation, and sack your city because everyone will remember that you were given the chance to lead the nation, and you turned your back on them. They will attack the city and rape, pillage, burn, and murder anything and anyone they find. You don't believe me? It's happened before. And it'll happen again, and again." I said.

A month passed, and I was in republic city overlooking the MiG 29 upgrades. I received a phone call from Kuvira.

"Ezra, it's Kuvira."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Your expertise. You're one of the best pilots and shooters in the republic city air-force. And you know the gravity of the situation and how it could turn out. I need your help to unite the earth kingdom." Kuvira said.

I knew Kuvira didn't need my specific help, but she needed as many soldiers as possible. And the better skilled they are, the better.

"Alright. I'll join. You said you needed an air-force. I can help that. The republic city air force is replacing the MiG-29 fleet with the Mirage 2000-5. I'll give you the MiG-29s."

The deal was set. As the Mirage 2000-5 filled the ranks once occupied by the MiG-29, the retired fighters will be sent to Kuvira's military. I sent a few MiG-29s to Kuvira's newly formed military force, all from Zaofu. I flew one of the Su-37s.

It was a strong force on the ground. Hundreds of highly trained soldiers, augmented by the wealth of several civilians who also went with Kuvira to help unite the country.

But the air was a different story. They had only 10 zeppelins and 30 Su-27 fighter jets. And while these pilots were highly trained, they didn't see any combat. Not yet.

"Ezra, you're to be in charge of the air force." Kuvira told me, as we were in a meeting.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I've looked at your records. You're one of the best in the united republic air force. I need as many experienced soldiers as I can get." Kuvira said.

We first headed to Ba Sing Se, encountering little to no opposition. But inside the city was another idea.

"Sniper!" someone yelled, as a shot rang out.

Everyone ducked and ran to cover, but some were killed in the process. I poked my head out and almost got it blown off.

"Burgin, I need some support fire." I said.

"You got it." Burgin said, and fired his vector sub machinegun at the sniper's position. I aimed my Dragunov rifle and exhaled. The bastard poked his head out and I pulled the trigger, blowing it off.

"I got him." I said, flashing thumbs up.

We advanced closer into the city, encountering sporadic resistance. Setting up camp, Baatar Jr. called me over.

"Kuvira wants you on patrol right now. Take your Terminator and 2 of our planes out. She thinks someone might attack us." Baatar said.

"She has good reason to think so." I said.

The base was still under construction, but the rugged Flankers and Fulcrums had no problem on the ground.

 _The more things change._ I thought, remembering that Russian fighters were operating in desert territory in the soviet invasion of Afghanistan, and when Russia sent some fighters to Syria.

Climbing in the cockpit of my Terminator, I put a picture of Lin between some of the instruments in the cockpit. It was a long tradition of soldiers to have 'good luck' items, something that reminds them of home. I didn't believe in luck, but I knew that the will to survive was very strong.

I accelerated down the runway and lifted into the sky, followed by two Fulcrums. I looked down on the city and noticed that not much remained. It would take weeks to repair it.

"Pilots, we got unknown contacts heading our way." The AWACS zeppelin alerted.

"How many?" I asked, arming my missiles.

"7 aircraft, made of A-10s and MiG 21s." the AWACS said.

"Lets kill them before they destroy our base. Jackson, you lead."

I flew straight over the enemy aircraft, then inverted and dove towards them. I fired a missile and blew apart one of the MiG 21s, causing the rest to retreat.

"Go after the MiGs first! They're the biggest threat right now." I instructed.

I followed another MiG 21, and he dove towards the deck, full afterburner. I gave chase, closing to shoot him down with my machine gun. The MiG peeled hard left, bad mistake. I stayed on its tail and fired a burst into the MiG, tearing the right wing completely off. As the plane fell to the ground, I fired another burst, causing the remains to burst into flames.

An A-10 flew right above me, running like a bat out of hell. I turned and easily pursued the slower aircraft. As I lined up the gun piper, something instinctual told me to check my six. I pulled up and looked where I previously was, seeing nothing.

But I knew very well that another plane could have been there to kill me. I berated myself for acting so carelessly. I couldn't afford to do it again. I chased the A-10 and quickly shot it down.

"Jackson, we killed 3 planes, but the rest escaped." One of my pilots reported.

"They'll be back. Land your planes and reload and refuel." I ordered, continuing the patrol. I then got a call from Kuvira.

"Jackson, we're encountering fierce resistance in the northern sector of Ba Sing Se. We need an airstrike right now."

"Give me the coordinates." I said, heading to the north of the city. I had no air-to-ground weapons, but I still had missiles. And those missile obviously had warhead attached to them.

"Grid 359 by 029. Everything you got." Kuvira said.

"Copy that. Remember, danger close." I warned, firing my missiles.

The salvo screamed towards the buildings, and when they impacted, the force was enough to outright destroy them, killing those inside. It was only the beginning of unifying the earth kingdom.


	27. Chapter 27 Kaesong

Ch 27 Kaesong

Kaesong, was some podunk city in the middle of nowhere. But it was very strategic. Many trade routes intersecting the city made it rich and powerful before the hundred year war. But after the war, it struggled to thrive and the reign of the earth queen made it only worse. Now, we were ordered to take it.

If we were successful, we would gain control of the rest of the earth kingdom. And we had to take it. We simply couldn't go around it, because we would be forced to take the city at some point. Might as well get it over with.

"Get down!" Bolin shouted, pushing me onto the ground as a mortar slammed into the ground, right next to me.

I looked thru the lens of my gas mask, seeing where the explosive landed. Had I stayed standing, I'd be dead.

Me and Bolin made our way to a piece of cover, now pinned down by a machine gun. I looked at the enemy position, and created some cloud cover with my air bending. Both of us ran amidst the gunfire and Bolin earth bended us onto a building.

"Man, that's some crazy shit." Bolin said.

"Get your ass down, and stay down." I said, dropping to my stomach, rifle aimed in front. I army crawl on the ceiling, until I see the enemy machine gun and quickly pull my head back.

"Do you see him?" Bolin asked.

"I see him." I said.

I rise on knees and put the head of the machine gunner in my scope reticule, and pull the trigger. The shooter falls back dead.

"We need to move. Every bandit will have heard that shot." I said.

The both of us make our way to friendly lines, filled with soldiers heading to the fight, and heading back from the fight.

I sit down and drink some water, feeling the exhaustion already. It had been a month since we arrived in the city, and we weren't any closer to taking it. I felt I had been flung into hell's own cesspool. A column of wounded soldiers piled in from the front line, waiting for medical attention. I feared that I would end like one of them, crippled for life. I hoped and prayed that if I was to die, it would be quick, like a sniper bullet.

Fatalistic, yes. But that was the grim reality. I just no longer cared about my life and safety.

I grabbed a long duffel bag and headed to a small hill overlooking the city of Kaesong.

"What's in the bag?" Bolin asked, walking towards me drinking some water.

I sat down and opened the bag, pulling out a long and deadly rifle.

"That's a big rifle." Bolin said.

"Yeah. The Remington 500 sniper rifle. Fires 20mm rounds, bolt action. 10 round mag." I said, loading the rifle and cycling the bolt.

I looked thru the scope of the rifle observing the town, not noticing that someone came with mail. Me and Bolin received a letter. Lin wrote to me, and Opal wrote to Bolin. I put the letter in the pocket of my long coat, planning on reading it later. Bolin however, was freaking out.

"Alright, Opal wrote to me! That's so kind of her." He said.

Then Bolin had a thought and really let loose.

"Aw shit. She's all by herself! What if someone hits on her while I'm away?! No. Opal would never do that to me." Bolin said.

"Bolin, let me warn you." I said, pulling out my 8-inch Python revolver w/2x scope.

"The guy who talks about his lover on the battlefield, dies before anyone else." I said, leveling the handgun at Bolin's face.

"Woah, that's a little harsh." Bolin said, backing away from me.

"Two days ago, I came across 3 of our dead. They were tortured to hell. One was butchered beyond all recognition. Another had his head cut off, and his penis in the mouth. The last one had its arms and legs cut off. Fucking bastards." I said.

Bolin recoiled in horror at the brutal report. And here I was, extreme high-powered rifle in one hand, python revolver in the other, and wearing a jet black gas mask. I looked intimidating. I opened the letter from Lin and read it.

 _Dear Ezra, I miss you. I know you're helping to unite the earth kingdom, but things aren't just the same without you. I swear, every time I'm in an important meeting with the president, I half-expect you to have some cynical statement on how shit is going to hit the fan here at the city._

 _I just hope and pray that you'll make it back safely. I hope things are working out over there._

 _Your love, Lin._

I put the letter away in my long coat, vowing to return.

"Jackson, Bolin. Baatar Jr. wants to see you two." A corporal said.

Meeting Baatar, I noticed the tense atmosphere in the meeting.

"We sent a patrol to the north west of the city. They never came back. Tonight, I want you two to take 3 squads and search that part of the city." Baatar ordered.

"If we encounter enemy troops?" I asked.

"Kill them." Baatar said.

That night we headed out, moving from alley to alley. Block to block. Building to building, until we found where the earlier patrol was killed off. I turned the safety off on my AK-12 rifle, ready for a fight. It didn't take long for us to run into the enemy.

"Contact." I said, firing my rifle, killing one of the enemy soldiers.

Weapons fire was heard all around, as we made quick work of the initial fighters and moved upward. Suddenly, a machine gun fired from a roof, killing several of our guys and forcing us to retreat. I used my air bending and ran inside the apartment complex where the machine gun was shooting from.

I ran up the stairs, finding no-one inside. But I knew they were on the roof. I kicked a door open and fired my rifle at the enemy soldiers on the roof, killing them. I walked towards the machine gun, noting it was a DP-28. I was so keeping this one.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out, and my AK-12 was shot away from my hand. I dropped to the floor and pulled the DP-28 off its position and into my hands. I grabbed the remaining ammunition and 'dinner plate' magazines for the machine gun, discarding my AK magazines. I crawled away from the edge of the roof and into the apartment complex.

Exiting the building I regrouped with the rest of the squad and we continued searching for the enemy. We turned one block corner, and found them.

"Open fire!" I shouted, firing my newly acquired machine gun at the enemy. We curb-stomped this group, and shot up anyone who ran.

"Bolin, they're running down the street! Pin them down!" someone shouted.

"Taken care of." Bolin said, earth bending a large wall in front of the retreating soldiers. Cut off, we mercilessly cut them down with metal bending and bullets.

Bolin watched in horror as we slaughtered them, even as they dropped to their knees and groveled for mercy. No mercy was shown from us. We killed anyone we found. We took a large group of prisoners and threw them inside a burning building. We threw Molotov cocktails, phosphorus grenades, and fired flamethrowers into the inferno to make sure they were dead.

A few came out, screaming as if they weren't human. I watched thru the lens of the gas mask I wore, feeling nothing.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" Bolin shouted, running towards and grabbing my shirt collar.

I turned my head to Bolin and glared at him, heavily breathing from exhaustion. Bolin's expression went from anger to complete terror, as I raised a hand and knocked Bolin away with a powerful air blast.

"We head back to the camp." I said.

It had been going like this for 3 months on end. Finally, Kuvira issued executive order 0777. The extermination of Kaesong.


	28. Chapter 28 inferno and end of service

Ch 28 inferno and end of service

"Kuvira, I agree with a saturation attack on the city, but we only have ten fighter jets. Your air force is spread thin throughout the kingdom." I said.

Me and Kuvira were at the briefing room in the air force base far away from the city.

"I know. That is why I'm halting all operations in all theaters of the war. You'll have 30 fighter jets and 20 bomber at your disposal." Kuvira said.

"My disposal?" I asked.

"I put you in charge of the air force. I'm ordering you to incinerate Kaesong. Leave nothing standing." Kuvira said.

"Consider it done." I said.

I gathered the pilots in the briefing room and gave them their orders.

"Our orders are to destroy the city of Kaesong, a bastion for the rebels and bandits that infest this part of the country. You're all aware of the heavy fighting that we've been engaged in. Kuvira pulled out all forces from the city, giving us free reign. Destroy any targets of opportunity. We've achieved total air supremacy in the area, but with the air force spread thin, there's a chance we could be attacked. Keep your guard up. Good hunting and come home in one piece." I said, dismissing the pilots.

I walked across the tarmac to my Su-37, loaded with fuel air explosive bombs from wingtip to wingtip. I looked at the dark and black sky in apprehension. Blood would be spilt this night. I climbed in the cockpit, started the engines and HUD, and started my mission.

It was the darkest sky I'd ever flown in. Our only light was emanating from the instrument gauges in the cockpits, and from up ahead.

"I've confirmed a burning city ahead."

"The bombing's started. Lets move." I said.

As we got closer, we saw that a fleet of Tu-95 bombers could do. Most of the outer districts were already aflame, and this was just the beginning.

I gasped in surprise, as 3 Tu-95 dropped their bombs on a group of factories, destroying them outright. I dove into the fray, strafing the streets with my nose cannon, and dropping a fuel air bomb on an apartment, engulfing it in flames.

As we continued the work of death and destruction, a lone sky bison was in the air.

"What's that?" Kai asked, looking from the saddle of his bison.

Opal looked and saw flames in the distance. She grabbed a binoculars and looked thru them.

"Oh no." She said, seeing Kuvira's air force bomb the city to ashes.

"To all bombers, remove this city from the face of the earth. Priority is placed on destruction over accuracy." The lead bomber ordered, dropping a slew of high explosives on the city.

"Turn it to ashes. Drop more bombs."

Everything started to go into flames. It was like the guts of a fiery hell had been unleashed, and consumed everything it touched.

This was no precision bombing run. I spotted a row of houses untouched by the bombing, and dropped 2 fuel air bombs on the houses, incinerating them, and those trapped inside them. I almost vomited, as I saw from my cockpit hundreds of people running from the flames, many also on fire.

I shuddered at the madness I was participating in. I saw a missile scream towards the ground, and a large explosion erupted from it.

"A missile has hit sector C! It's gonna set off the fuel!" yelled someone, as the explosion occurred, followed by a scream of pain and terror.

I watched as Tu-95s dropped napalm all over the city, hitting the industrial places deeper in the city. I followed suit and bombed the parts they missed with my fuel air explosive bombs.

"Get everyone out of the city! Leave everything behind!" ordered another bandit, trying to save some people. Unfortunately for him, a phosphorous bomb exploded right in front of him killing everyone.

"Look at those rats burn. Nothing can stop us now."

My radar loudly chirped, telling me that an unknown contact was heading our way.

"Guys, we got a bogie heading towards us. I'll check it out." I said, turning my jet to face the unknown attacker.

I calmed my breathing, focusing on the task at hand. I squinted my eyes, straining to see in the darkness. I came closer and saw a sky bison! The beast lurched upward, trying to avoid crashing into me.

"What the hell?!" Kai shouted, as a fighter jet screamed under his bison.

"He's coming around. We gotta move!" Opal shouted, seeing the fighter jet approach from behind.

I slowed my airspeed and flew next to the bison. I looked at the beast, and saw Opal and Kai. I shook my head. They didn't need to see this. I dove and headed towards the burning city, clouds of black smoke filling the sky.

I dropped the last of my bombs on the edge of the city ahead of the bombers, and watched as they finished dumping their deadly payload. As we headed back to base, the inferno shrank in the distance, a grim reminder of what we just did. Tomorrow we would see what became of our work.

That morning, the bombers and majority of the fighters headed back to the other theaters in the war. I walked towards the city, DP-28 machine gun in hand.

I saw few buildings still standing. We walked in the remains of the city, ashes filling our shoes and boots with every step we take. I moved away from the group and into a burnt out building. I dropped to my knees and vomited.

Pulling out the photo of Lin, I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I couldn't go back to republic city, back to Lin. Not after the thing's I'd done. I led squads to murder soldiers who were begging to surrender. I led the air force on a brutal incineration campaign to destroy the city Kaesong.

People would call me a hero for helping to unite the earth kingdom. But I knew what I was. A murder.

With the city destroyed beyond recognition, we got ready to move out. I talked to Kuvira, wanting out of the military.

"Kuvira, I want out. I'm done with the killing." I said.

"Ezra, you're one of my best soldiers. Why would you want to leave?" Kuvira asked.

"I've had enough killing. Enough fighting. It's been 2 years since we started. I've hit my breaking point. I can't do it anymore." I said, broken in every sense of the world.

Kuvira looked me over, and came to the same conclusion. Besides, what did he know of her future plans? Ezra didn't know that she planned to take over the united republics.

"Okay. You can go. Major Jackson, you are hereby discharged from service in my army." Kuvira said.

I saluted Kuvira, and she saluted back.

At the air force base, I looked over my Su-37, now armed with gun pods and air-to-air missiles. I threw my duffel bag in the rear cockpit. Said bag held my Remington 500 sniper rifle, and the DP-28 machine gun.

"You're leaving?" Bolin asked, approaching me.

"Yes." I said, checking my Python revolver.

"Good luck. And tell Opal I'll see her when this is all over." Bolin said.

"During the bombing last night, I encountered a flying bison. Opal was on it." I said.

"Oh." Bolin said, as I climbed in the cockpit, started the engines, and accelerated down the runway and into the sky.

Destination: Republic City, and Lin Beifong.


	29. Chapter 29 reunion

Ch 29 reunion

I flew the Su-37 away from the chaos of the earth kingdom, and to the calm peace of republic city. But I couldn't shake away all the hell and horror that I done. I flew over republic city, and saw that it was different. More roads has been built, and the city was thriving as a result of it.

"This is Major Jackson, of the republic city air force. Over." I said over the radio.

"Major Jackson. Welcome back. Come to heading 35 by 99. That's the new base." The operator replied.

"Copy that. Out." I said, shutting down the com.

After I landed my jet, I climbed out of the cockpit, carrying the duffel bag. I headed to my house and put the duffel bag on the couch. Opening the bag, I pulled out the DP-28 machine gun and headed towards the police station.

Thoughts ran thru my head about everything. I had seen and done indescribable things. As I walked towards the station, some asshole from the agni kai triads throws a frosty at me. Oh he made a big mistake.

I aimed my machine gun and pulled the trigger. A burst is all I need to bring him down. I walk towards him, watching him try to crawl away. I pull out my Python revolver, and blow his brains out.

Not caring at all, I continued towards the station, and walked inside, machine gun slung on my back. A few officers looked at me, but said nothing. I walked to the Chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lin said.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Lin." I said, catching her attention.

"Ezra, it's good to see you again." Lin said, getting up from her chair and pulling me into a kiss.

"Good to see you to." I said.

"Sit down, sit down." Lin said, sitting in a chair.

I sat down and glanced at my surroundings, my training kicking in. I looked at the two windows behind Lin, knowing that they were good targets for a sniper or grenade launcher.

"It's funny." I said.

"What?" Lin asked.

"I sit in the chair, and the first thing I notice, is that those windows are perfect for a sniper to spot. Then again, I could mount my machine gun on the sill, and mow down anyone who comes in that direction." I said.

"I can see it in your eyes." Lin said.

"Had to be sharp in order to survive." I said.

Lin looked at a clock on the wall and stood up.

"Time for lunch. Want to eat?" she asked.

We went to the golden corral and loaded up on some food. We heard the other patrons talking about the war in the earth kingdom.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"Kaesong. Kuvira's air force incinerated it. That's what the news claims." Lin said, eating some beets.

"It's true. I was in charge of that operation. Led 50 planes on a bombing campaign that lasted only one night. Nothing was left standing. And thanks to that, the rest of the kingdom will fall to her." I said.

"Any reason you brought your machine gun with you?" Lin asked.

"About 6 months into the war, we were in some town we liberated. Me and some soldiers went into a restaurant and had some breakfast. Unfortunately, some bandits came and attacked the place. I was lucky to survive that. Now, I always keep a gun on me." I said.

"Well, not much has been going on here. Mostly taking care of the triads. You know Mako is prince Wu's bodyguard. He hates it." Lin said.

"Try spending a month of being on the frontlines in the earth kingdom. He'll go back to being Wu's bodyguard real soon. Can't believe I survived all of it." I said.

And at that moment, Mako and Wu came in. And they sat their asses next to ours and started talking.

"You won't believe what the city has to offer. Spas, makeovers, etc, etc." Wu said.

Mako looked like he was about to shoot himself. I was starting to wonder if I should have left the army so early.

"Hey, Ezra." Mako said.

"Hey, Mako." I said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Prince Wu. Heir to the throne of the earth kingdom." Wu said.

"Better start preparing for the demands that come with governing such a large country." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll have advisors doing all the work. Me, I just want to sit back and enjoy the good life." Wu said.

"So Kuvira and her soldiers are fighting and dying, for you to take over. Where's Lee Harvey Oswald and Vladimir Putin when you need them?" I asked.

"Who are they?" Mako asked.

"Oswald is an assassin. Have him pop the prince's head, and let Putin run the earth kingdom and turn it into a powerful country." I said.

Lunch was over, and I headed to my house, and took a long shower. I now had to clean up and get my head straight. I shaved my facial hair, and went to see a barber. Going to a grocery store, I stocked up on fruits and vegetables, eating some as I headed home.

With nothing to do, I decided to exercise, starting with jumping jacks, running in place, yoga, and anything else that comes to mind. In the evening, Lin came home, tired from the day's ordeal.

"So how was work?" I asked.

"Hell. Though compared to what you came out of, I've no right to complain." Lin said, sitting on the couch, taking her uniform and clothes off.

I stared at her alabaster skin, noting her beauty. I sat behind her and rubbed her back, Lin closed her eyes in comfort.

"That's the spot." She said.

It was quiet, just the two of us. I stripped down and continued massaging her. I leaned forward and sucked her neck. Lin sharply breathed, surprised at that.

"It's payback time." I said.

"For what?" Lin asked.

Grabbing Lin's shoulders, I pushed her to her knees, bent over the couch. I positioned my dick at her ass and thrusted into her.

"Holy shit, Ezra." Lin said.

I started out slowly and increased the friction, Lin moving her hips in synchronization to my thrusting.

After a few more thrusts, I cumed in Lin and collapsed on the couch. Lin stood up and dragged me to the bedroom. She tied me to the bed posts, spreading my legs apart.

"Remember this?" Lin asked, pushing her foot into my balls.

"I remember." I said.

"Good." Lin said. She pressed hard into my balls then kicked them a few times. She straddled me and impaled herself on my erect member. I groaned in pleasure as Lin started to ride me, bucking her hips. I thrusted upward to match her bucking, and she rode me as if I was a wild horse trying to get rid of its rider.

Spent of energy, I released my sperm inside Lin as she climaxed as well. She lay next to me and pulled me close to her.

"Tomorrow, we're hitting the red monsoon triads." She said.

"And you want me to provide support." I said.

"Could use some experience." Lin answered.

"Alright. When it hits the fan, stay out of my way." I said.


	30. Chapter 30 one year later

Ch 30 one year later

The police truck came to a stop, and we walked out weapons in hand. I set up my machine gun opposite of a building, and waited.

"Come out with your hands up, or we will use force." Lin said thru a megaphone.

The respond was an ice pick, and a horrible scream was heard. I looked to my left and saw an officer on the ground with the ice pick sticking in his shoulder.

"Cover me." I said, and ran towards the building. I threw a grenade inside and pressed my body near the front door. When the explosion was heard, I hosed the front door with gunfire and kicked it down.

"He's gonna get himself killed." Lin said.

Inside the house, I swept from room to room, made difficult because of the DP-28. Someone charged me, and I turned to face him, only to get knocked down. He pulls out a knife, only for me to push him way with air bending. I grab my machine gun and pull the trigger. The bullets rip thru his body like a hot knife thru butter.

"Surprised you're still alive." An officer said, walking into the house.

"You take point." I said.

"Take what?" the officer asked.

"You walk first. I'll cover." I said, moving my arm.

I follow the officer, and we entered the second floor, seeing three triad members. We captured them, but when one attempted to break free, and did break free, he jumped out of the second story window and attempted to run. I aimed my DP-28 and fired 5 single shots, taking him down the 5th gunshot.

I air bended out the window and approached him. He opened his water flask and bent water at me, but completely missed. I hosed him with my machine gun, ending his life.

"What are you doing?" Lin asked, approaching the scene.

"Killing triads." I said.

Lin looked at me as I walked towards the rest of the officers.

 **One year later**

A full year had passed. Kuvira had secured the earth kingdom, and the united republics was prospering. Now came the coronation. I stood next to Lin and watched the coronation begin, starting with Prince Wu.

I couldn't help but draw comparisons between Obama speaking, and Putin speaking. Wu was taking the spot of Obama.

"Thank you, for that incredibly brief, but very moving ceremony. I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen, who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention. Kuvira, rise!" Wu said.

Kuvira stood up and walked to Prince Wu, a small smirk on her face.

"For your service to the realm, I would like to present to you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom; our nation's highest honor, which was somehow not stolen, unlike the royal pinky rings." Wu said.

"Jesus Christ. Couldn't you have used that gold to help with the budget?" I muttered.

Now Kuvira spoke.

"Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world: the Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, this man has no authority." Kuvira said, shocking us all.

I had to give her credit. It takes balls to usurp control of a country you served in.

"I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people." Kuvira said.

"We love you, Kuvira! All hail the great uniter!" someone in the audience shouted.

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing." Kuvira started, ripping the medal off and letting it hover above her hand.

"Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be crushed." She said, crushing the medal and dropping it to the floor.

I headed to the air-force base and watched as two Su-34's accelerated down the runway and into the air. I knew war would come. The other leaders would panic and launch a preemptive strike against Kuvira, and get beaten back. Or Kuvira would launch her own strike, and take the united republics.

Either way, I decided to prepare. And while I was arming my Su-37, Su Beifong came to visit me.

"Do you agree with what Kuvira is doing?" Su asked.

"No. She was supposed to step down. She wasn't elected as the leader of the earth kingdom, but Wu wasn't elected either. With that in mind, Kuvira is a better leader than Wu is right now." I said.

"How can you say that? She's a tyrant!" Su said.

"Su, listen to me. You were offered command of the earth kingdom, to put it back on track. But you told us 'fuck you' and cowered behind the wall of your city. What was Kuvira, or anyone else supposed to do? You see her as a threat. To your city, your life, something. And you want her out of the way, so your interests are still valid. I'm with Kuvira on this one. I won't launch a preemptive strike against her, because she has done nothing against us right now." I said.

"So you'll let her rule the earth kingdom as she sees fit?" Su asked.

"Yes. That's her country. Her problems when they arise. Not mine, or the united republics. If she attacks republic city, I'll retaliate and do everything I can to stop her. But right now, it would be a folly to attack her and her country." I said.

Su angrily left. I had no sympathy Suyin at all. If she wanted to fight Kuvira and her country, be my guest.


	31. Chapter 31 like the good old days

Ch 31 like the good old days

Days had passed, and Korra was back in republic city. For some reason, they invited me to have lunch with them. It was interesting when they started to catch up on old times.

"Can you go into the avatar state? I was worried when you told me you couldn't." Asami said.

"Wait? When did she tell you she couldn't?" Mako asked, surprised.

Talk about awkward. Asami and Korra shared a look while Mako continued.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked.

"I wrote to Asami while I was away. I asked her not to tell you. I'm sorry." Korra said.

"Well, why didn't you write to me? Or Bolin?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know what to say." Korra said.

"Hello would have been nice." Mako replied.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and slightly shook my head. We were on the verge of a war with Kuvira and her earth empire. We couldn't afford to get bogged down by what happened or didn't happen in the past.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back. And I want to know everything that's been going on with the three of you." Korra said.

"Nothing much. Worked in Kuvira's army for two years. After the bombing of Kaesong, I left." I said.

"Nothing much?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I'm not one to dwell on the past. It gets in the way of the present and the future. I'd seen soldiers die because they couldn't let go of the past. Some lover, or something else that happened. It's useless baggage that'll get you killed." I coldly answered.

"Well, I have big news. I went to visit my father for the first time. He has been sending me letters, and I guess I finally felt ready to try to forgive him." Asami said.

"You sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again." Korra said, concerned for Asami.

"You don't think I know what my own father is capable of doing?" Asami harshly asked.

 _Woah. Where'd that come from?_

"No. I didn't mean…" Korra started.

"You don't get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what's best for me!" Asami continued, rightfully angered at Korra.

"It's not like a planned to be gone for that long. I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now." Korra said, not wanting to fight with Asami.

Prince Wu left for the bathroom, leaving the 4 of us at the table. Korra remembered my comment and asked me a question.

"Are you a sociopath?" Korra asked.

"Yes." I curtly answered.

We waited for a few minutes for prince Wu to come back. He didn't come back. We waited and saw a bathroom attendant pulling a cart filled with laundry bags. Korra followed him, and in within a few minutes, a fight broke out.

Hearing the noise, we ran to Korra only for her to tell us to get the car. Asami and Mako head to her Roadster, I head to my car and pull out my PK pecheneg machine gun. It would come very handy.

"Get in." Asami shouts to Korra. She jumps in the front seat next to Asami, while I sat in the rear seat. We followed the van and briefly lost them, but thanks to Asami's knowledge of the streets, it didn't take long for us to find them.

I leaned to the side and fired a long burst of gunfire at the van, hoping to kill the driver or puncture the tires.

"Ezra, hold fire! I got this." Korra said.

"Make it quick." I said.

Korra jumped off the car and onto the van. She metal bended the roof open, but didn't see Wu. She pulled the driver away from the wheel and stomps on the breaks, causing the van to stop next to some spirit vines.

"Wu isn't here. He's the only one inside." Korra said, pulling he driver out.

"Where's the prince?" Mako demanded, shoving the driver against the van.

"Halfway to Kuvira by now. All hail the great uniter." The driver said.

I walked forward and aimed my machine gun at the driver.

"Wait!" Korra shouted, but it was too late. I pulled the trigger and hosed the driver with bullets, ending his life.

"He's the enemy, Korra. You kill your enemy." I said.

A police car arrived on the scene, and Mako talked to the driver.

"Tell Chief Beifong that prince Wu is missing. Put out an all-points bulletin." Mako said.

Korra touched a part of the vine and her eyes glowed for a second.

"I know where Wu is. At the train station." Korra said.

We drove towards the station and walked inside.

"Where is he?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." Korra said.

"Start looking." Mako said.

We looked all over the place, and couldn't find him. Just when things couldn't get worse, trains started to leave the station.

"He's on that train!" Korra shouted, pointing to an already moving train.

We barely get on the train, and start looking. The passengers were surprised to see a man wielding a large machine gun walking with the avatar. I paid them no mind.

"Do you know where he is?" Mako asked.

"I don't. But it's a gut feeling. Okay?" Korra asked.

"And I'm supposed to trust your gut feeling?" Mako asked.

"Yes. You should. She's the only one who has an idea where the prince is. If you have a solid idea, tell us." I spat out.

A red chest rattled, and Mako opened it. Prince Wu came out, flaying his arms.

"Guys, we got company." I said, aiming the pecheneg at a metal bender running towards us. I pull the trigger and kill the metal bender, only for us to get attacked from behind. Korra closes the doors with metal bending and opens the roof with metal bending. I waste no time in air bending myself up to the roof.

All of us were on the roof, but metal benders started swarming like cockroaches. We fought back with our bending and my weapons, but it was no use. They metal bent the roof in a peeling fashion, bending towards us.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jump." Korra said, bending a sphere of air around us and we leaped from the train to the gully below. Although a rough landing, we were still in one piece. But one thing was certain. Kuvira was onto us. Why else would she try and kidnap Wu?

After walking back to the city, I slumped on the couch in the Beifong house. Lin came in and saw me slouching.

"Tired?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. We got Wu, but Kuvira, that bitch, is going to attack the city. When, I don't know." I said.

"I agree. She didn't keep her word at the coronation. And she attempted to kidnap Wu. He's no threat to her power. Why would she?" Lin asked.

"It's symbolic, and practical. Lets say Wu was able to gather support to build an army to oppose Kuvira. With Wu dead, no-one can legitimately oppose Kuvira. Smart move. Remove all remnants of the old regime. No-one left to claim the throne. If we try to impose our rule, she has all the rights to attack and kill every single last one of us. Symbolically, she tells the world she's very powerful. And she is. Having a spy network right in the heart of the united republics. God help us when the war occurs between us and her." I said.


	32. Chapter 32 operation Beifong

Ch 32 operation Beifong

At city hall there was me, Lin, Tenzin, Wu, Raiko, and Izumi discussing what to do with Kuvira.

"We all know where this is going. We must take the fight to Kuvira." Raiko said.

"I don't believe attacking is the right move. She hasn't done anything aggressive to republic city." Tenzin said.

"Are you stupid or something? She almost got Wu. And had she been successful, he'd be dead and Kuvira would have no legitimate threat to the throne of the kingdom. She'll knows we're supporting Wu. A goddamned puppet regime! That's the last thing she wants, and to avoid it, she'll attack the city as soon as she can. I'm with Raiko. We attack Kuvira and stop her before she attacks us." I said.

"We should start by taking Zaofu. If there's going to be an organized resistance against her, it'll start there." Lin said.

"I think Kuvira killed everyone at the city, but the resources in the city are valuable. It should be the first we take." I said.

Korra and Opal barged inside, and much to Korra's chagrin, Wu was invited not her.

"You invited Wu, but not me?" She asked.

"Korra we don't want to bring you into action to soon." Tenzin said.

"Again, _him_ , not me?" Korra asked.

"Korra we can't have people barging in on important meetings." Raiko said, and at that moment, Bolin and Varrick barged in.

"Guards, remove these traitors!" Raiko ordered, and two guards grabbed them.

"Wait, we escaped from Kuvira's army! We have top secret information for you!" Bolin shouted.

Raiko nodded his head, and the guards let both of them go.

"Kuvira is making a super weapon." Varrick said.

"Let me guess. It's using spirit vines." Korra said.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Varrick asked.

"I saw a vision of her harvesting the vines from the swamp." Korra said.

"That's it. We launch a preemptive strike and destroy this superweapon. Buy ourselves time for protracted war." I said.

"My airbenders won't be part of an unprovoked attack!" Tenzin said.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Then you and your airbenders will die." I said.

I walked out of the room in disgust. If they were going to squabble about what to do, we were fucked. Big time.

"Where's Putin when you need him?" I scowled.

Lin came out and called Opal over.

"I'm sorry kid. Raiko couldn't convince the others to attack Kuvira." Lin said.

"So our family…" Opal said.

"We'll have to rescue them ourselves." Lin said.

"Don't you think some other people would agree to come with us?" Opal asked.

"This, is a dangerous and unsanctioned mission behind enemy lines. We can't ask other people to risk their lives for our family. We'll have to do it alone." Lin said.

Then, they noticed me standing next to them.

"You'll come with us, right?" Lin asked.

I sighed, not liking the situation.

"I'll help you rescue Su. Only because we need the manpower to stop Kuvira. But let me tell you this. She attempts to run or cower away like she did the past 3 years, I'll put a bullet in her head. And I'll sleep like a baby afterwards. Mark my words." I said, then walked away.

Opal and Lin looked at each other concerned.

"Why does he hate Su, so much?" Opal asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Lin said.

At the air force base, I loaded up for the rescue mission. Frags, flash bangs, a gas mask, my Dragunov sniper rifle, and lots of ammo.

"Ezra, we need to talk." Lin said.

"Start talking." I said.

"Why do you hate Su so much?" Lin asked.

"She's a coward, who can't bring herself to do what's necessary to be done. We offered her command of the earth kingdom. She said no. She had credibility at the start. Kuvira didn't. What the fuck did you think Kuvira would be forced to do?! No-one would take her seriously. She was forced to fight. Am I excusing her atrocities, no! Her atrocities shouldn't be occurring. Now, Kuvira is in the wrong. But Su also shares the blame. Had she took charge when we offered her the chance, none of this hell would be occurring. She wanted freedom, without the sacrifice. Without doing what needed to be done. She doesn't deserve security, nor freedom. She deserves to be thrown into prison. Hell, this mission is probably a FUBAR. Kuvira probably killed Su, her family, and anyone else who wouldn't bow to her." I said.

"If that's true, why are you coming with us?" Lin asked.

"This is our only chance to stop Kuvira before shit hits the fan. With her dead, the army will collapse and scatter. I'm hoping it will." I said.

"But you don't believe in hope." Lin said.

"No. I believe in doing what you can do, and accept the consequences after. No false hopes like everyone else clings to." I replied.

Bolin came with us, and we headed to the earth empire. Bolin would not shut up. He continued babbling on the way over. It was a stark contrast between me and him. I was checking my weapons and equipment, silent like the cold sniper I was.

Finally, we landed just outside Zaofu and upon disembarking from the bison, Bolin loudly talks.

"Alright. Lets do this. Saving the Beifongs, and saving our live. Because I vow to repair the rift that has grown between us and make us whole again!" he loudly said.

"You. Zip it. Now. I've had enough of your babble on the ride over." Lin angrily said, shoving Bolin aside.

"You haven't learned. Have you?" I asked.

"Learned what?" Bolin asked.

I shook my head side to side and scoffed in disappointment. I walked with Lin to overseeing the city of Zaofu, now devoid of its domes.

"Kuvira took down the domes. Why would she do that?" Opal asked.

"All that metal can be used to make weapons. A lot of weapons." I said, dreading the new firepower Kuvira now had.

"She's got an entire battalion down there." Lin said, looking thru a spyglass. I saw the same thing thru the scope on my rifle.

"We can go at night, where there's less chance of being seen." I said.

"Don't bother. All the prisoners have been moved." Toph said, approaching us.

"Hey, mother." Lin said, facing her mom.

"Hey, Lin." Toph said.

"Oh man! I can't believe this is happening." Bolin said, acting hysterically.

"What, you have to pee or something?" Toph asked.

"No ... well, now, maybe. You're my hero! My name is Bolin. I'm dating your granddaughter, I mean, kind of. I may have screwed that up, but that's why I'm here and you're my hero! Oh, I said that. Can I have a hug too?" Bolin asked.

"What's up with him?" Toph asked.

"He's an actor. So, you already checked the city for Su? How did you know she was captured?" Lin asked.

"I've been living in the swamp and keeping watch on Zaofu through the vines." Toph answered.

"Sure, okay, makes sense." Bolin said.

"By the time I got here, they were gone. I snooped around town and heard that they were taken away to some nearby prison camp." Toph said.

"Where would that be?" Opal bitterly asked.

"There's a factory and reeducation facility not too far away." Bolin said.

"It's a fucking Gulag. Get it right." I spat.

"How do you two know that?" Toph asked.

"Bolin and Ezra used to work for Kuvira." Opal said.

"How did my daughter and granddaughter end up dating the kind of dipshits who works for Kuvira?" Toph asked.

"Used to!" Bolin pleaded.

"Toph, I used to work for Kuvira, but I want to kill her as soon as possible." I said.

"It's not Bolin's silver tongue, I can tell you that." Lin said.

"Please tell me this attitude isn't hereditary." Bolin said, walking behind the group.

"Bolin, take it from someone who's already put their dick in a Beifong. It's hereditary." I said, much to Bolin's disappointment.

"You did more than put your dick in a Beifong. The amount you two shag each other, it's a miracle I'm still getting any sleep. And the bdsm you two do is something else." Lin said.

"What are you talking about?" Bolin asked.

The Beifong's plus me, looked at Bolin and then at each other. We decided not to tell him.

Boarding Juicy, (what kind of a name is that for bison? Was Opal or Tenzin on acid at the time?) we flew towards the gulag, or as George Carlin and Bolin would call it, a 'reeducation camp.' Toph and Lin talked a bit, and Lin glared to the side, obviously angry.

I decided not to press that matter. I wasn't my problem. It was Lin's. We touch down and approach the factory, getting inside. We see a large railroad gun.

"Schwerer Gustav." I said.

"What's that?" Lin asked.

"German railroad gun. Just like this." I said, pointing to the large cannon.

"Someone's coming. Hide." Bolin said, as the front door to the garage was opened. We hid, and watched as Kuvira talked with Baatar Jr. and Zhu Li.

"She's lying." Toph said, when Zhu Li gave her report on the weapon.

At the outskirts of the factory, we discussed what to do.

"We should be thinking of a way to take out Kuvira while we have the chance." Opal said.

"Or at least destroy that cannon. If Kuvira takes that thing to Republic City, it could obliterate everything." Bolin said.

"We should attack at night. We'll be harder to spot, and it won't be as heavily guarded." I offered.

"That's one idea." Opal said.

"Kuvira wants everyone to see the weapons test tomorrow, so the factory will be mostly empty. That's our best chance to sneak in and free Su without being spotted." Bolin said.

"Good thinking, Bolin." Opal said.

"Thanks. Now I got a headache." Bolin said.

That night, we sat around a fire in a cave eating some dinner. I stayed quiet and observed the conversation ensuing.

"So let me ask you about metalbending. Su tried to teach me, but I couldn't get the hang of it." Bolin said.

"I used to have an academy to train metalbending. Even blockheads like you can figure it out with the right instruction." Toph said.

"Yeah, you're a real sensitive instructor." Lin sarcastically muttered.

"I did learn how to lavabend." Bolin said to Toph.

"Really? It's a very rare ability. Maybe you do have some talent." Toph said.

"I can't believe ... you think I'm talented? That means so much to me coming from my hero." Bolin said.

I didn't want to burst Bolin's bubble. He was meeting Toph, the metal bending master. If I met some of the great fighter pilots like Robin Olds, Erich Klinsmann, Chuck Yeager, I'd act like Bolin, though more controlled.

"Yeah, she's real encouraging." Lin muttered.

"Hey! I'm blind, not deaf." Toph retorted.

"So here's something I've always been curious about: Who's Lin's dad?" Bolin asked.

Lin whirls around with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. A moment of silence ensues. _Bolin, you just earned yourself a one way ticket to the afterlife._

"He was a guy named Kanto. Nice man, but it didn't really work out between us." Toph said.

"And ... okay." Bolin said, knowing that was all he'd hear.

Lin angrily breathe in and out, rage filling her.

"Lin, I can feel your enraged breathing from here. Just say what you have to say and let's get it over with." Toph said.

 _Get it over with. That's harsh and callous. Then again, I shouldn't be one to judge, seeing how I'm callous about rescuing Su._

"Just get it over with? Yeah, let's not linger on the fact that I grew up without a dad. No need to get all touchy-feely about it. Just one of those things, right?" Lin angrily spat.

"Hey, I forgave you for all your garbage a long time ago and Su and I worked things out. You're the only one who wants to hold on to this family drama nonsense." Toph replied.

"Forgave me for what?! And not knowing my dad is nonsense to you? It was pretty important to me. And until now, you would never even discuss it. You know, after Su and I patched things up, I thought, "maybe I should try to reach out to mom." But now that we're together again, I remember why we stopped talking. You make me furious and you don't even know why. And when I tell you, you don't care. Once we save Su, you and I are finished." Lin firmly said.

And that explained a whole lot. And question came to my mind. Did Lin see me as a father figure? If so, that's extremely off-center because I'm 28 years younger than her.

"If that's your decision and it makes you happy, then fine." Toph said, trying to appear that it didn't matter to her, but it did. She was hurt by the fact that Lin didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Guess you reap what you sow.

Next morning, we went inside the underground prison. I grabbed an AK-12 rifle laying around with some ammo. It would come handy in the fight. Su and her family were inside a wooden cage slung from the ceiling. Bolin and Toph propelled Lin to the cage, and she proceeded to sling them back to us via metal cables.

It was all going well until Su's husband screamed in terror as he was flung to our position. I didn't fault him for freaking out like that. That would scare anyone in that position. But the guards heard, and a mecha suit appeared.

"Oh shit." I said, looking thru the scope of my Dragunov rifle and started firing at the mecha tank when Su and Lin were out of the crosshairs.

"Ezra, we need to leave now." Su said.

"Fuck off." I said to Su, and put a bullet in the cockpit of the mecha tank, killing the driver.

I then followed the rest of the group, only to hear that Zhu Li was about to be killed by Kuvira. Opal and Bolin went to rescue her, and the rest of us decided to take out the weapon.

"Could be our best chance to stop Kuvira." Su said.

"Maybe take out the weapon as well." Lin said.

"Bout time you grew a spine, Su. Little too late." I spat.

"What's your problem?" Su asked, facing me.

"I'll tell you later if we come out alive." I answered.

We quickly approached the rail gun, and just as it fired, all the Beifongs attacked with their earthbending, knocking the cannon off the rail by a few degrees. But it was enough to disrupt its aim, and the blast carved right thru the mountain.

A fight quickly develops between us and Kuvira's soldiers. I drop to a knee and start firing my AK-12 rifle at the earth empire soldiers, but they responded with metal shards, one which pierces my right shoulder.

"Fuck!" I shouted, gripping my shoulder in pain.

An earth barrier is set up between the two sides. Su sees an opportunity and jumps onto the rail gun to attack Kuvira.

"She's going to get herself killed." I said, firing shots from my Dragunov rifle, pinning down the enemy soldiers. One sticks his head up and I pull the trigger, putting a nice hole in his cranium. Kuvira beats Su, and she is pulled back to our position by her sons.

"You're an idiot, you know that. Going after someone with three years of hard combat under their belt." I said to Su, slinging my Dragunov and grabbing my AK-12.

"I saw an opening and took it." Su defended.

"Tsk. You didn't take that opening three years ago when we offered it to you. What changed your mind?" I sarcastically asked.

"Kuvira." Su said.

Kuvira's soldiers break thru the earth barrier and surround us on all sides. We were going to be captured and tortured for the rest of our lives. I aimed my rifle at Kuvira, determined to bring her down with us, when the ground around us shifts and knocks the soldiers down. Toph appears with everyone else, and we climb onto Juicy.

"You give metalbenders a bad name!" Toph yelled to Kuvira.

Away from the battlefield, we hid in the forest next to Zaofu, where Lin and Su talked to their mom.

"Thanks for saving us, mom." Su said.

"Yeah, thanks Chief. I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just… you know." Lin said.

"Look. I know I wasn't a great mother, but one way or another, I ended up with two great kids. Good enough to risk my bony old butt for anyway. If you can just find some way not to hate me, maybe that's enough, at least for me." Toph said.

"Me to." Lin said, hugging her mom.

I sat on the bison saddle and went thru my weapons. Dragunov still works. AK-12, out of ammo. I then heard Zhu Li give the bad news.

"Kuvira is going to attack in 2 weeks." She said.

As we flew back to republic city, Su approached me.

"Hey, we need to talk." Su said.

"Not now." I said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Su asked.

"You betrayed us. You didn't take command when we offered it to you three years ago. All that shit that is happening, is your fault. Had you taken charge, none of this would have happened. When I first met you, I thought you were a great enlightened person. Now, I see you're a selfish fucking coward, who doesn't have the balls to do what's necessary. You cowered behind the walls of your city, and you got thrown into prison. If you think you're free of all this, you're not. You share as much as the blame for all of this, as much as Kuvira does. I came to rescue you, because we need as many fighters as possible to defend the city. If not, I wouldn't have come at all. I can't believe…" I said.

"Believe what?" Su asked.

"None of your concern." I said, giving Su the cold shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33 reconciliation

Ch 33 Reconciliation

The second we landed at Republic City, I headed to the air force base and issued orders.

"This is your CO. Kuvira is going to attack the city within a week." I said, taking a severely pessimistic view of the situation.

"I want this base ready for war as soon as possible. I'll lead the first CAP, followed by a rotation of 4 hour CAPs. 6 planes per CAP. All other aircraft are to standby for combat. That is all." I said, putting the headset down.

"Sir, considering what we have, how long can we hold out?" a Major asked.

"If we can maintain air superiority, days. If not, we're all screwed." I said.

I headed towards the many hanger's and opened one. I walked inside and approached a MiG-29. I helped the deckhands arm the plane with air-to-air missiles and checked the fighter for any mechanical problems.

"Ezra, someone's here." A mechanic said, seeing someone enter the hanger.

"Who is it?" I asked, examining my Python revolver.

"Su Beifong."

"Get her off my base. If she resists, the use of deadly force is authorized." I ordered, climbing into the cockpit of the fighter.

Su ran to avoid being run over by the Fulcrum, and watched me head into the sky.

"You have to leave." The mechanic said.

"I'm not leaving, until I talk to Ezra." Su said.

"He ordered me to kill you if you don't leave. For both our sakes, I suggest you leave."

Su left the base, and headed to visit Lin. If anyone knew Ezra, it was Lin. Su entered the police station and into Lin's office.

"Su, what are you doing here?" Lin asked.

"I need your help." Su said.

Lin chuckled and motioned for her sister to sit down.

"What's on your mind?" Lin asked.

"Your boyfriend. He almost had me killed, just because I walked onto his base." Su said.

"Did Ezra give you permission to enter his base?" Lin asked.

"No." Su said.

"Then he had every right to kill you. But that's not the real reason you're here. If so, I'd kick you out right now." Lin said.

"I know why he hates me. Why he blames me for what's going on. But I'm here to fight against Kuvira." Su said.

"Su, he doesn't trust you right now. Hell, I'd never seen him hold a grudge like this before. This is really troubling for him. I think he's afraid that after we beat Kuvira, you'll reject the offer to take charge of the earth kingdom, and we'll fight another war. He'll hold you responsible for that war because you didn't stop it, and he'll have you in front of a firing squad. Why? He'll assume you're running again and he'll gun you down. Why should he bother with you when you indirectly caused another war to erupt? He has a rather cynical view of things. Sometimes, he's right. Other times, he's just crazy. But it's nice to have his view along with everyone elses." Lin said.

"Nice to have his view? Lin, your boyfriend wants to crucify me!" Su exclaimed.

"If Ezra wanted you dead, he would have killed you when we rescued you. Hell, he had plenty of chances while Kuvira was uniting the earth kingdom." Lin said.

"He won't let this go easy, will he?" Su asked.

"If you talk to him, he won't believe you at all. He'll just say you're lying. You want to convince him, you help us stop Kuvira. Be on the frontlines when it hits the fan." Lin said.

"And one other thing. After this is over, and you get offered the choice of running the earth kingdom, take it. Ezra thinks that putting Prince Wu in charge is a puppet regime. And he's right. And Kuvira will be proven right. Take charge of the earth kingdom, and you'll prove both of them wrong." Lin said.

"Thanks for the advice, Lin." Su said.

Su was about to leave, when she turned around and faced Lin.

"Lin, Ezra said, and I quote 'I can't believe…' any idea what that meant?" Su asked.

Lin looked up at Su and blankly looked at her.

"No idea." Lin said.

Su left, and Lin opened a drawer. She took out some papers and pulled out a small box. She opened the box and inside, was a tungsten ring. She put it away, not believing an opportunity would ever arise with Kuvira's army about to attack the city.

A couple days passed, and I took inventory of what we had at the base. 15 Su-37s, 23 F-18s, and 12 MiG-29s. We also had some Tu-95 bombers, but I didn't decided to use them in the fight. When Kuvira came, it would be up close to the city.

Future industries delivered brand new bombs. Asami called them anti-platinum bombs. I greatly appreciated the new weapons, but to my dismay, I only had enough for 20 fighter jets. 20 out of 50 planes. Not the odds I wanted, but it was better than nothing.

"By the way. I've talked to Su. And you need to apologize to her. Make amends." Asami said, as we finished arming the 20th fighter jet with platinum bombs.

I motioned for Asami to follow me, and we went to my office in the control tower.

"I agree. I'm not one to hold grudges. But I just can't. What can Su do, to assure me that she won't stab us in the back some time in the future? By some miracle we survive this war, maybe even destroy Kuvira. Su showed us her colors by not accepting command of the earth kingdom when we gave her the chance 3 years ago. How can I believe that Su will accept the offer, if we give it to her?" I asked.

"Ezra, I know what you're feeling. You want to forgive but your cynicism prevents you, and you have good reason. From my experience, you're drinking poison and hoping your target gets poisoned as well. Ask yourself this. Can you be close to Lin as much as you want to be, if you hate Su with the bitterest hatred you can muster? If you say yes, you're fucking deluded like none other. And your friends know you're not that kind of a person. You know you're not that kind of a person." Asami said.

I put my mouth and nose into my hands and thought. Asami was right. I couldn't be close to Lin, and hate her sister's guts at the same time. Soon, I'd push Lin away as well. But how could I trust Su again?

"How can I trust Su again? How did you get back on terms with your father?" I asked.

"Believe me. It was not easy. But I knew I had to make amends sooner or later. And Ezra, you know that Kuvira is after us. For your sake, make amends with Su right now. While you still have time." Asami said, then left me in the office.

I deeply sighed, knowing Asami was right. And I agreed with her on all her points. I left the base and searched for Su.

It didn't take long to find her as she was also head to the base to talk to me.

"We need to talk." Su said.

"I agree." I said.

At Avatar Korra Park we sat on a bench facing each other.

"I'll go first." Su said, taking a deep breath.

"I know why you hate me. I let you, my family, my city, and the earth kingdom down. I should have taken command when I was offered it. I didn't, and now I'm reaping what I sow." Su said.

"You're right. You deserve this reaping of what you sow. But I also shouldn't be holding a grudge. I'm sorry for hating you so, but I do not apologize for my beliefs, because they're mine. Much like you have your beliefs." I said.

"Guess it'll be a while before we can be friends again." Su said.

"Something like it. But I'll make a deal. You help us stop Kuvira, you stay and fight the entire battle and I'll support whatever decision you make after the war. If you want to retire and rebuild your city, go ahead. You want to run the earth kingdom, I'll support you." I said.

"Deal." Su said.

As we left the park, Su asked me a question.

"By the way, you said 'I can't believe that…'. What did you mean?" Su asked.

"I mean to say was 'I can't believe that you might be my sister in law, or I would be your brother in law. Whichever one's correct. Me and Lin would get married." I said.

"Oh. What?!" Su asked, shocked by the news.


	34. Chapter 34 the colossus

Ch 34 the colossus

20 of the fighter jets were armed with anti-platinum bombs, ready to go. I sat in the cockpit of my Su-37 when a call came. I flipped a switch in the cockpit and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Identify yourself." I said.

"Ezra, it's me." Korra said.

"Hey. Korra." I said.

"Listen. I'm heading to destroy the railroads so Kuvira won't be able to use her spirit weapon on the city. We'll need your help." Korra said.

"What a coincidence. I'm taking 20 of our fighters up right now. Meet you in a few minutes." I said, shutting the coms off.

I accelerated down the runway and took off, followed by the remaining 19 fighters. The rest were to stay behind as the alert fighters in case Kuvira broke thru.

We flew in formation next to Korra's bison, flying shotgun with platinum bombs. I looked at my instruments, and noticed my hands shaking on the control stick and throttle. I inhaled deeply and put on black gloves. I briefly flashbacked to when Lin proposed to me.

 _Flashback_

 _2 months before Kuvira's attack on republic city_

 _Me and Lin went to dinner at Kwong's Cuisine. Lin asked me to meet her there. Said she had a surprise for me. I went inside the lavish restaurant and had a good meal with Lin. The dessert was really good. But I was curious about Lin's surprise. We've only been to Kwong's Cuisine a couple other times, starting when we were dating._

" _Ezra, we've known each other for 3 years now. I'm not good with personal things, so I'll be blunt and forward." Lin said._

" _Put it forth." I said._

" _Ezra, will you marry me?" Lin asked._

 _I stared at Lin for a few seconds, then smiled the biggest smile my face could sustain without injury._

" _Yes. I will." I said, much to Lin's delight._

 _What happened after that was a blur. We headed to our house and had the best sex in a while, on account of me serving in Kuvira's army for two years._

"Commander, how are they transporting their new weapon?" a pilot asked.

A loud thudding noise answered it for us.

"My god." I said, as we all saw a giant mecha suit. I was paralyzed with fear and horror.

"Commander, we need to get out right now!"

"I agree. Everyone, retreat!" I ordered, and pointed my jet towards republic city.

"Oh my god!" the wingman next to me shouted, as Kuvira fired her spirit vine weapon.

The blast of energy knocks me and the bison off course. I looked at my radar, and saw no-one! My entire strike force was killed from the first shot. I accelerated towards republic city, hugging the ground.

At the city, Lin and Su watched as I raced over their heads in a mad dash.

"That's not a good sign." Su muttered.

At the base, I ordered my pilots to man their planes, but not to launch until I gave the order.

"Listen. Kuvira is only hours away. The first strike force is dead. And we have no weapons that can stop her outright. This mission is volunteers only. Those who wish to fight take off right now and join me. Everyone else, your orders are to flee to the fire nation and stay there until further notice. That is all." I said.

Only 17 planes opted to fight with me. The remaining 13 fled to the fire nation. We took to the air and watched as Kuvira's army approached opposite of Iroh's army. Kuvira's mech stood out amongst everything else.

"Ezra, your orders."

"Attack and destroy the giant mech suit." I said, arming my napalm bombs.

We dove towards the mecha suit and dropped our bombs, fired rockets and missiles at the mecha suit. But this show of firepower was easily brushed aside by the dense armor of the super mecha suit. Running out of munitions, we retreated back to our base, only for Kuvira to fire her spirit vine gun at us, and killed 16 pilots. I ejected over the city and watched as my fighter jet was hit by a blast and crashed into the city.

With no weapons, I headed to my house, knowing I had a good sized arsenal of captured weapons from the triads. I opened a door and walked into the room. Rifles and shotguns lined the walls. I grabbed a Remington 870 shotgun with an ACOG scope, bayonet, and as much ammo as possible.

I then headed to meet with Korra at the air temple island. I was in shock. Out of 50 pilots, only 14 were still alive. I had a burning hatred for Kuvira and her soldiers. They had no right to attack the city, and kill innocent people.

"Oh, good. You're here. We're going to capture Baatar Jr." Korra said.

"I'm in." I said, putting on my gas mask.

We approached the zeppelin on a sky bison. Using our air bending, we silently moved towards the zeppelin. It felt like we were Spartan super soldiers boarding a covenant warship. I grimaced at the similarities, because Kuvira's spirit vine weapon was capable of doing the same damage as a ship-to-ship plasma cannon found on a covenant warship.

We touched down and Korra opened a hatch, jumping in first. The rest of us followed suit, and we snuck our way thru thru the zeppelin until we found Baatar Jr. We gagged and tied him up, then threw him in a sack and escaped from the zeppelin. We mounted the Bison, and made our way to the factory where all the humming bird suits were being made. I seriously doubted that they would work at all.

"Do you realize what you've done? When Kuvira finds out, you're all dead." Baatar Jr. said, tied to a chair.

"That's why before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that mecha suit, or else." Korra said.

"Or else what?" Baatar asked.

Korra's eyes briefly glowed, and she grabbed Baatar and lifted him up.

"You don't scare me. I know an empty threat when I see one." Baatar said.

Korra angrily threw Baatar down on the floor. I broke a window and picked up a small piece of glass.

"Maybe this will help." I said, shoving the glass into Baatar's mouth and punching his face several times.

"We can do this all day. We got plenty of windows." I said.

"Or you can give us what we want, and you go free." Korra said.

"I'm not talking." Baatar said.

"That's fine." I said, pulling out my K-bar knife and searching Baatar's mouth. I found a gold tooth and proceeded to break it out with a sickening crack. Baatar screamed in pain, but controlled it.

"You don't talk, I cut away body parts. From the outside in." I said, grabbing Baatar's hair and putting my knife on the scalp, ready to cut away the hair and leave a bloody mess.

"Ezra, stop. I'll talk to him." Su said, pulling my arm back.

"If you fail, I cut him up until he talks or dies. Whichever comes first." I said, putting away my knife.

Su begged for Baatar to come home and stop the war, but Baatar refused. Korra interrogated Baatar again, and was more successful.

"You're right. I'm not going to physically hurt you. But there is something I could do to you that will be even more painful. I will take away the one thing you care for the most. Kuvira." Korra threatened.

"What do you mean?" Baatar asked.

"She'll win. We know that. But you won't be around to enjoy the victory. Wherever I run, I'll take you with me. I'm going to make it my life's mission to make sure you never see the one you love again." Korra said.

"You wouldn't!" Baatar said.

"I will. Unless you convince Kuvira to call off her attack. You two can have your empire, but leave the united republics alone." Korra said.

We watched as Baatar talked to Kuvira, trying to convince her to stand down. I looked out the window and notice the mecha suit move. And it was pointing its cannon towards us.

"Guys, she's pointing her weapon towards us!" Mako said, pointing to Kuvira.

"No! She wouldn't!" Baatar said in horror.

She did, and pulled the trigger on us. We ran as fast as we could when the blast hit, destroying everything in its sight. Darkness filled my vision, and I blacked out.


	35. Chapter 35 fighting back

Ch 35 fighting back

"Get up, Ezra." Korra said, slapping me up the head.

I stood up, and looked around. The factory was destroyed, in ashes and debris.

"How are we going to stop that suit?" I asked.

"This is my hometown, and as much as I hate to say it, we can't fight that thing! Let Kuvira take the city for now! We'll think of some way to come back and beat her." Bolin said.

"What about all the people who are still here? If Kuvira finds out that Wu is with them, they're all dead." Mako said.

"I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu. I'm not letting her take the city. The world isn't safe as long as she had that weapon." Korra said.

"I agree. We take down that giant today." Lin said, appearing out of the blue.

"Lin!" Korra shouted.

"Glad to see you made it out. You had me worried there." Lin said, her eyes on me.

"You benders are going to have to fight her on her own. All our hummingbird suits are destroyed." Varrick said.

"It gets worse. All our anti-platinum bombs went down with the planes that carried them, and we have no more fighter jets to fight with." I said.

"We still have the prototypes in my office. If I can get those ready to fly, we'll be able to offer a little air support." Asami said.

"Su, take all the wounded to Asami's office. Get those suits working as soon as possible. The rest of us will have to face Kuvira on our own." Korra said.

Running down an abandoned street, Meelo broke into a paint shop with the idea of using paint to blind Kuvira. It would only buy us some time, but we needed all the time as possible. The air benders took to the sky and approached the mecha suit. I was on the ground with everyone else, watching the attack.

The airbenders dodge the spirit vine blasts and drop their paint-filled balloons on the cockpit windows of the mecha suit, blinding Kuvira for a few minutes. With Kuvira blinded, Lin attempted to metal bend the metal foot, but was unable to.

"The joints are platinum! We can't metalbend any of it!" Lin shouted, scurrying away from the mech.

Bolin attacked with lava bending, causing the feet to lose their grip on the ground. Korra enters the avatar state and attacks with air bending, backed up by all the other air benders. For a second, it seems that we could take down the mecha suit.

It doesn't work, as Kuvira regains her footing and fires her cannon at the airbenders. Everyone scatters, and Kuvira has the upper hand again.

"Opal!" Bolin shouted, running to an unconscious Opal.

We watched as the mecha suit turns towards us. That thing was impossible to beat.

"Everyone, retreat! Take the wounded to Asami's office!" Korra said, picking up an air bender.

"I'll meet you there! I'm going to see if I can get any help!" Lin said.

"Lin, wait!" I shouted, running towards her.

"You'll need this." I said, giving Lin my shotgun and ammo.

Lin kissed me, and then ran down another alleyway.

Inside Asami's office, Su and Baatar Jr. talked.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I betrayed you and everyone. I gave my life to Kuvira and she fired that weapon at me. Why would she do that?" Baatar asked.

"She's complicated." Su said.

"You telling me. Ezra is the most complicated one. Oh shit. He might be my uncle one of these days. And he threatened to disembowel me for intel. Considering what he did at Kaesong, that's not a stretch. I never should have left Zaofu in the first place." Baatar lamented.

Lin came into the office with Hiroshi Sato. She also was wearing duffel bag.

"Dad?" Asami asked.

"I got him out of jail to help. I figure we could use all the geniuses right now. If the prison is still standing after this, we can throw him back in." Lin said.

"What's in the duffel bag?" I asked.

Lin tossed it to the ground and metalbended the zipper open. A dozen or so shotguns were in the bag, with plenty of ammo.

"I have to admit, Ezra. You planned well for something like this to happen." Lin said, handing my shotgun back.

"I was preparing for a zombie apocalypse. But this could count for an apocalypse as well." I said, getting some extra shells.

"Can you stop this thing?" Korra asked.

"You must act like an infection. Break the skin and attack the vital organs. Take out the heart and brain, and this beast will die." Hiroshi said.

"How are we to get in?" Korra asked.

"Future industries uses plasma cutters to cut platinum. If we could get one on the mecha suit…" Hiroshi said.

"They're too heavy. We'd never get the hummingbird suits off the ground." Asami said.

"I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it to a plasma saw. Then we'll have to land on the giant and cut a hole big enough for someone to get in." Hiroshi said.

As Hiroshi and Asami worked on the mecha suits, the rest of us loaded up for combat. Me, Lin, Su, Mako, and Bolin armed with shotguns and plenty of ammo. Korra denied using a shotgun in fighting Kuvira. She reasoned that going against a metal bender like Kuvira armed with a shotgun, would give Kuvira the advantage.

As we left to confront Kuvira, Baatar gave advice on how to beat the mech.

"If you do manage to get inside, find the engine room. There are two emergency levers. If you switch them off at the same time, you'll cut the power." Baatar said.

"Thanks." I said to Baatar.

We launch our attack on the mecha suit, proving more effective than the last time. Korra, in the avatar state, flings huge boulders towards the mecha suit, forcing Kuvira to back off. As Kuvira readies her spirit cannon, the airbenders dive down towards it and knock it towards the earth. Kuvira is knocked off balance and grabs a building for support.

At that moment, Bolin and the Beifongs slice a building and force it onto the mecha suit with their earthbending. I helped with my airbending, hastening its fall. The building crashes onto the mecha suit.

And the mecha suit stands up again, after a few minute of dead silence. We watch in shock as the unstoppable weapon advanced towards us. At that moment, Asami and Varrick arrive in their humming bird suits.

"About goddamned time." I said.

As the bird suits fly around the mecha suit, trying to find a weak spot, Korra freezes the suit with large stream of water. Asami touches down on the thigh of the suit and drills thru the hole. At the same time, the arm of the mecha suit breaks free of the ice prison and crushes the hummingbird suit, Hiroshi forcing his daughter to escape, while he stayed behind and created the opening.

"Go, now!" Korra said, and we ran towards the opening. We jumped thru as the arm comes down upon us, missing ourselves my inches.

I looked at the inside of the mecha suit and pull the shotgun off my back and flip the safety off.

Time to finish the fight.


	36. Chapter 36 the last stand

Ch 36 the last stand

"We need to move fast. Su, Lin, Ezra. Head to the arm and disable the weapon. Mako, Bolin, get to the engine and stop it. I'm going after Kuvira." Korra said.

"You sure? She almost killed you last time." Su said, worried.

"I know. But it'll be different this time." Korra said.

I follow Lin up the ladder and into the metal arm. I kept my eye out for snipers and ambushes. We looked at the weapons load and the loading mechanism.

"Okay. Time to…" Su started.

Unfortunately, a guard noticed us and started firing metal shards.

"Disable the weapon! I got this fucker!" Lin shouted.

Lin jumped to the lower beam and fought metalbending to metalbending. I noticed another guard approach Lin from behind. I jumped to the lower beam and fired my shotgun at the guard, blowing his body in two pieces.

"Thanks for the support." Lin said, noticing the bloody remains.

"Don't mention it." I said, holding frag grenade.

Me and Lin meet with Su, and proceed to destroy the remaining weapon parts.

"Outside may be platinum, but we can do a lot of damage in here." Su said.

Su and Lin tore the gears away with their metal bending. With the weapon disabled, I left the sisters and headed to the engine room. It was a long and arduous climb.

Approaching another floor, a guard noticed me and stomped on my head, knocking me off the ladder. I used my airbending and moved myself to the ladder. I pointed my shotgun where the guard would be, and waited.

Nothing happened, so I continued the slow climb upward. When the guard showed himself again, I pulled the trigger and blew his chest wide open. Getting on the level, I walked forward with the shotgun aimed forward. I noticed another ladder and climbed.

"Be with you in a second!" Bolin shouted, fighting with the guard.

I climbed up the ladder and primed a frag grenade. I pulled the pin and tossed it to the enemy. I pulled Bolin back and waited as the grenade exploded.

Me and Bolin emerged from cover and approached the dying guard. His gut was blown wide open from the grenade, his insides strewn over the place.

"God." Bolin said, pinching his nose, trying to cut out the stench. I aimed my shotgun, and blew the guard's head off.

Bolin approached the lever and pulled it at the same time as Mako pulled his. Nothing happened.

"Kuvira must have done some override and taken control." Bolin said.

"You think?" I replied, slinging my shotgun.

"There must be a way to shut down the power." Mako said.

Bolin looked at his console, unable to figure it out.

"Come on. You served with Baatar Jr. and Varrick all this time. Didn't their genius rub off on you?" Mako asked.

"The only think I know about these vines is that if you mess around with them too much, they explode." Bolin said.

Mako looked at the vine, an idea in his head.

"I'm going to zap the vines with electricity." Mako said.

"Hold on. That'll cause them to explode." Bolin said.

"I know. This is our only way to shut it down. I can handle it." Mako said.

"No, you can't!" Bolin said, turning Mako to face him.

"You don't have to do this to prove how awesome you are! You're awesome." Bolin said.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Why would Bolin assume that from Mako?

"I don't have time to argue! I'm doing this, so get out of here!" Mako said.

Bolin looked apprehensive about the idea, but decided to let Mako do it.

"Just get out as soon as you can." Bolin said.

Me and Bolin exited the engine room as Mako fired at the spirit vines, the sounds erupting in our eardrums. I marveled at the destruction that surly was occurring up there.

We waited a few minutes, and Bolin went back to get Mako. Holding him on his back, Bolin made his way to get out of the mecha suit, now primed for destruction. I followed them, covering their six.

And sooner than we expected, the spirit vines explode, separating the suit in two pieces and spilling debris all over the place. Bolin and Mako were knocked out, but I wasn't. I couldn't stay where I was, so I headed into the war-torn streets of republic city, looking for the Beifong sisters.

I found them pinned inside the remains of the metal arm. I slung my shotgun and attempted to pull away the metal binding. Heavily breathing, I ripped away my gas mask, unable to breath with it. I checked their pulse and found they were still alive.

"Thank god." I said, and continued to pull at the metal bindings. But my strength simply wasn't enough against steel.

"Oh god. That was a bitch." Lin said, waking up.

"Good to see you Lin. Help me with this." I strained, trying to pull away the metal.

Lin moved her fingers and the metal binds fell away.

"Good to see you to." Lin said, kissing me hard.

"Lin, we got things to do." Su said.

Me and Lin separated and headed outside the arm to where a spirit portal was sitting in the heart of republic city.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted, as we searched for Korra. Everyone feared the worst. I briefly looked at Asami, and she looked like she'd given up. I had that haunted look before, after Kaesong was bombed to ashes.

After a few minutes, the spirits came back to the city, oh so conveniently after the fight just ended. Bastards.

"The spirits have returned." Tenzin said.

"No shit." I responded.

"And so has Korra!" Asami happily said, as Korra and Kuvira came out of the spirit portal, Korra helping Kuvira walk.

"Release Kuvira, or we'll attack!" a mecha pilot says.

Kuvira steps forward and speaks to her soldiers.

"Stand down. This battle is over. I owe the avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit." Kuvira says, turning herself in.

As Su and Lin took Kuvira way in handcuffs, everyone else hugs Korra. I joined in, despite my reservations. After we separated, I headed to future industries and called my pilots that fled to the fire nation.

"Hey, it's me. The war is over. Kuvira surrendered to us. Get back to the city right now. And bring a shitload of fighter jets if you can." I said.

It would be a few hours until they arrived to the city, but that was okay. The war was over. For now. Now at the moment, we had to prepare Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. I had no idea why we were having a wedding, in the immediate aftermath of the most brutal battle the city was host to.

As Bolin finished getting Varrick's vows ready, Lin approached him.

"Bolin, I have an assignment for you." Lin said.

"Sure thing, Chief. What is it?" Bolin asked.

"After Varrick and Zhu Li get married, call me and Ezra to the alter." Lin said.

"You two are getting married?" Bolin asked.

"Yes. And I'd like to surprise Ezra at the moment." Lin said.

Bolin agreed, and Lin came to visit me. I was at the air force base, a forlorn look on my face. Memories went thru my mind about the many CAPs I flew with the pilots at the base. I dreaded having to train nuggets.

"I knew I'd find you here." Lin said.

"I don't want those pilots to die in vain. I just want peace between republic city and whoever else. For as long as possible." I said.

"They won't die in vain. I have something to tell you." Lin said.

"What is it?" I asked, facing Lin.

"We're getting married tonight. So dress sharp." Lin said.

"I thought Varrick and Zhu Li were getting married." I said.

"They are. But we're getting married right after them. When Bolin calls us up, walk up to the altar." Lin said.

I only smiled and pulled Lin into a hug.

Hours later, and the wedding was underway. We watched as Bolin officiated over Varrick and Zhu Li. After they kissed, Bolin called me and Lin to the altar, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ezra, Lin. Up here please." Bolin said, hand at the altar.

We stood up from our seats and approached the altar, looking into each other's eyes lovingly, and holding hands.

"Colonel Ezra Jackson, do you take Chief Lin Beifong to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to take care of her in all times?" Bolin asked.

"You bet I do." I said, a big smile on my face.

"And you, Lin Beifong, take Ezra Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to take care of him in all times?" Bolin asked.

"Damn straight I do." Lin said, a big smile on her face as well.

"You may now, do the thing." Bolin said.

I pulled Lin towards me and kissed her, our tongues playing with each other.

"Colonel, you lucky bastard!" one of the air-force pilots said, as we separated. I didn't know whether to smile at my comrade, or flip him off.


	37. Chapter 37 sex and the future

Ch 37 sex and the future

Lin picked up bridal style and carried me to the air temple. Finding a room, she put me on the bed and straddled me. We wasted no time in taking our clothes off, and we looked at each other. Lin's breasts hung in the open, the curves of her body perfect. I wanted to do depraved things to her.

On the other hand, I wanted her to do depraved things to me.

"I love you." Lin whispered in my ear.

"I know." I said.

Lin rode me gently at first, then was aggressive. After the trauma, terror, and chaos of the battle against Kuvira, this was a much needed stress release for both of us. As Lin bounced on top of me, she grabbed a candle and poured some wax on my bare torso.

I clenched my hands and thrusted into Lin as hard as I could, wanting to get away from the feeling of the candle wax.

"Harder." Lin said, grabbing my shoulders and grinding against me.

"Lin!" I shouted, climaxing.

Lin came undone and collapsed on top of me.

"Lets get some rest. We'll continue in the morning." Lin said.

"I pity the fool who walks in on us." I said, falling asleep.

 **Next morning**

My eyes opened and rolled my side, taking in the nude figure of Lin. She is very beautiful. My eyes roamed from head to toe, taking in her face, neck, breasts, curves, and supple legs. I put my tongue in her vagina and started sucking her.

"What the?" Lin asked, feeling something wet on her. She sat up straight and tossed the covers aside. She saw me giving her head. With one roll, our positions were reversed, and she was on top riding my face.

I put my tongue deep into her, taking in the heat and the moistness.

"Yes, right there." Lin said, as I continued to eat her out.

Lin soon cumed in my mouth, spilling her juices inside. She then roughly kissed me and when she pulled back she said… "So that's what I taste like."

I gave Lin a weird look.

"Come on. We sodomized each other before. I gave you wax play last night." Lin said.

"That's true." I said.

Lin stood on the bed and slowly spread her legs until she was in the splits position. Not wanting to be outdone, I followed suit, our genitals aligned. Lin grabbed my cock and put it inside her, pulling me flush against her. We looked at each other with lust filled eyes, marveling our flexibility.

We rocked our hips back and forth, Lin's inner wall's clenching around my dick. We continued at this pace for a few more minutes before we climaxed. Laying on the bed, we continued kissing each other until the door was opened.

"How's the new couple doing, and what the hell?!" Opal shouted, seeing me and Lin in bed.

"Hi, Opal." Lin said, as if nothing was happening.

Opal just looked at us, then backed away, closing the door.

"I think we traumatized her." I said.

"Mission accomplished." Lin smirked.

 **8 months later**

A lot had changed. Korra and Asami were a couple, the air-force was back into full strength. The Su-37 was the premier fighter of the force, with the JAS-39 Gripen and the MiG-35 Fulcrum serving as back-up fighters.

President Raiko called me, Lin, Su, and general Iroh into a meeting with him.

"This meeting is top secret. Only the five of us are to know of this." Raiko said.

"Two weeks ago, we've been getting reports of strange shit happening in the northern earth kingdom. Reports of people going insane that breaks the definition as we know it." Su said.

"What kind of insanity?" I asked, wondering why the highest ranking officers of the military and police were in the meeting.

"We've been getting reports of people eating each other. Those who are doing the eating have alien characteristics. They lost the ability to speak, and do not behave like a normal person would." Su said.

"Three days ago, we intercepted this message." Iroh said, walking to a radio.

"Just so you know, it's not for the faint of heart." Iroh warned.

 _Static… This is Yuki, resident of Ba Sing Se. I'm broadcasting on all frequencies. To anyone who can hear this, please hurry! The biters are all over the place. They just attacked everyone. They can't be killed. Please, am I the only one here?! 'static' (a inhumane growl is heard and Yuki is heard screaming in pure terror. Sounds of a body being ripped and eaten are heard, mixed with the screams)_

Iroh turned the radio off, disturbed. All of us were.

"What was that?" Lin asked.

"I don't know what's happening. I don't know." Su said.


End file.
